


ROLLEIGNS Drabbles

by TheRomanticist02



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticist02/pseuds/TheRomanticist02
Summary: Different Rolleigns drabbles, vignettes, ficlets, song fics..the works. Length and rating may vary.





	1. Broken hearted boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot inspired by Beyoncé's broken hearted girl.

_You're everything I thought you never were._

_And nothing like I thought you could've been._

"What the hell was that?!", an angry Roman barks, following Seth inside their bedroom. The pair had been attending a gala dinner that the Samoan had been invited to by a business associate when Seth had decided that he wanted to go home.

"What?", an equally angry brunet asks, shrugging off his suit jacket and placing it carelessly on the bed. One foot tapping impatiently on marble floors, he folds his arms across his chest and looks at the bigger man expectantly.

"Don't fucking mess with me Seth – _not now,_ you embarrassed me in front of a possible business associate. What in god's name made you think it was appropriate to interrupt our conversation?", his deep voice booms, making the brunet flinch.

"Were you really discussing business?" Seth questions sarcastically. "You guys looked like you were five seconds away from fucking each other. You were flirting with the snotty bitch right in front of me Roman! How does that translate into you discussing business?"

"Are you listening to yourself?!", Roman shouts incredulously, his hands lifting to let his black tendrils loose. He then tugs harshly at the maroon tie around his neck, the air suffocating him. Fuming brown eyes meet hurt coffee ones. "You sound insane-- seeing things that aren't there. Of course I was discussing business!...", he roars. "Business that I've possibly lost because of your childishness. God, what do I do with you?"

Seth gasps in pain at his boyfriend's words, he looks at the man he loves, the Samoan's chest lifting and falling in anger, brown eyes narrowed. "I respect you Roman, not once do I hurt you the way you always seem to hurt me. I don't flirt with anyone else because I love you, I understand that I'm in an _exclusive_ relationship and that it wouldn't be respectful to you if I entertained anyone interested in being anything more than friends with me. But you don't respect me, you flirt all the time, flaunting it in front of me, you act like I don't matter…", Seth yells back, his mind going back to Roman's question.

_What do I do with you…_

Something cracks inside him as the question taunts him and a huge lump settles in his throat. How did he get here? How did he fall for an arrogant, inconsiderate bastard? Roman wasn't even in the slightest what the brunet thought he was when they started dating. What hurt him was that despite everything, he couldn't leave the Samoan man. Roman was a part of him, he owned him –body and soul, he couldn't ever leave.

"I just want your respect Roman, I don't ask much, you _know_ that. I want your love, your commitment. That's all I'm asking.", he says tiredly.

"You'll always have my love and commitment, you never  have to question that, Beautiful.", Roman responds, tone softening at the hurt he hears in the other man's voice. He kicks his off shoes  and makes his way across the room towards the heartbroken brunet. "I'm sorry.", he whispers. "Hey…look at me.", he says softly, cupping the smaller man's face when he looks away. "I'm sorry.", he repeats, looking into teary brown orbs.

Seth shakes his head sadly. Tears cascading down his cheeks. "You always say that Rome…and then you go and do something else. I- I can't help but hate you sometimes, you hurt me so much.", the brunet's voice cracks.

"I know, I know baby. I don't deserve you. I do love you though, Seth. I have never loved anyone like I love you. I don't want to lose you, I _can't_ lose you Seth. I love you too fucking much, I'm sorry for hurting you. Forgive me, please.

And because Seth loves this man before him- who's holding him like he's the most important thing in the world—he finds himself nodding his head. "I forgive you.", he replies, the words leaving his lips accompanied by an overwhelming ache in his heart. How did he ever get here, he wonders again as Roman's lips meet his in an apologetic, soft kiss.

 


	2. My papa's husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's son is just looking out for his dad's claim.

Seth watches from the bleachers as his son's soccer team celebrate their win against a rival team. The brunet had to ask one of his employees to close the art gallery tonight because his six year old wanted at least one of his parents to attend his first soccer match. The brunet's husband had wanted to be there as well but couldn't because of an important meeting he had with the company he was looking to form a merger with. So the male carrier finds himself cheering on his little man's team as the little boys run to hug their coach over their first victory.

He grabs his jean jacket, going to the grounds to meet the hyperactive little boy who looks more like him than his Samoan husband. Once on the grounds, the brunet patiently waits for the boy, who is still hugging his teammates, his little body bursting with energy. "Hi there.", a deep voice says next to him.

Seth turns his head a bit, his eyes meeting blue-gray eyes. He scrutinizes the slightly taller man, who has buzz cut hair and a tattoo on his arm. "Hi?", he says, the greeting coming out as more of a question.

"My name's Randy and I'm sorry if this will come off as a bit forward but I noticed you from across the bleachers. And I couldn't help but notice your beauty. I was wondering if –"

The man doesn't get to finish his sentence, however, as Seth's energetic chipmunk crashes into his father's leg, hugging the brunet tightly. "You came daddy!", little Iosefa shouts. "Oh daddy, did you see me score a goal? Where is Papa? Nuh-uh, never mind, s'long 's one of you's 'ere. We won daddy, we woooon!", the little bundle of energy shouts, hands gesturing wildly and short raven hair falling on his face.

Seth can barely catch everything his son is saying, he laughs and kneels in front of him, everything about Randy forgotten as he places loud kisses on  the giggling boy's face. "I'm proud of you, baby. Your Papa will be too.", he whispers, ruffling Iosefa's hair.

"Why were you talking to my daddy?", Iosefa asks when he notices Randy standing awkwardly next to them, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Seth stands up, giving his son a look. "The man just came to talk Sefa, don't be rude.", he scolds.

Iosefa gives his daddy a disbelieving look, "Nuh-uh, that's not what it looked like. I'm protecting you from the _whyenas_ daddy. I don't trust him, he looks like a _whyena,_ look at him daddy.", he says, pleading his case.

"Whyena?", Randy asks looking horrified and confused.

"Hyena.", Seth corrects, shaking his head disbelievingly at his son. "Look I think I know where this conversation was headed. 'M not sure if you saw the ring on my finger…", the brown eyed man says, wiggling his left hand so that Randy sees the ring. "But I'm happily married.", he says, smiling at the taller man.

"He is.", Iosefa agrees. "My Papa is big and bad like a lion. He's the king of the jungle, he'll eat you alive.", the boy says proudly. He then arches his body backwards a bit, tilting his head back before letting out an animalistic roar.

Seth's cheeks turn cherry red at the attention the little boy is bringing him. ' _Little brat',_ he thinks as he snatches the raven-haired little boy's school bags. He grabs his left hand, mumbling a quick apology to Randy before heading towards his car.

Later that night, Roman tucks in the little boy in bed. Placing a gentle kiss on messy raven hair. "I'm proud of you for protecting your Papa's claim today.", he whispers. The Samoan had heard about his son's rant during supper and had laughed his lungs out when Seth had told him about the roar the little boy did.

"Really Papa?", Iosefa beams. "I even roared just like you taught me.", he says proudly.

Roman laughs. "Your daddy told me. You're a special one, goodnight, little pī.", the Samoan says.

"Goodnight Tama.", the little one whispers.

Roman exits his son's room, heading into his and Seth's bedroom. He finds his husband perched on the king sized bed. He pushes his husband back on the bed, getting in between his spread legs. The Samoan leans down to kiss pink succulent lips, "So you never did tell me the name of the bastard that wanted to take you out.", he whispers, pulling back a bit to look at the smaller man.

Seth rolls his eyes, it's no wonder his son acted like a jealous brute—he got that from the man on top of him. "You're an idiot.", he smiles. "Stop teaching our son your brutish mannerisms."

Roman snorts before leaning down to kiss Seth possessively. "He's just making sure that those hyenas know that a lion has already staked it's claim on the freshest meat in the jungle."

Seth doesn't respond, his lips twitching happily as he kisses the foolish Samoan on top of him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I figured I'd give y'all two chapters today... ;)


	3. The emo and the jock ( I )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's attending his first high school party and gets to spend one night with his high school crush Roman Reigns.

Seth stares at the sea of teenage bodies dancing raunchily in Randy Orton's living room. The music is so loud he's surprised none of the Orton's neighbors have called the cops. The brunet stands in one corner of the house awkwardly, he's not even sure why he came here. Actually that's a lie, he came because he was invited by Sasha. He hadn't needed much convincing when the petite girl had told him that the school's quarterback would be attending the party as well. Roman Reigns. The boy every girl in school wanted to be with. The boy who was envied by all the boys in school for his chiseled good looks. The boy who he has been crushing on for the past four years. God, he was such a cliché— the gay nerdy boy you read about in those gay teen fiction books who falls for the most popular boy in school. But unlike the fictional characters who got their happy endings, he didn't think the same would happen to him.

Seth was a realist. He knew that he had a 0.00℅ chance of the Samoan jock noticing him. He doubted that Roman even knew they had two classes together. The eighteen year old Samoan was always too busy chasing skirt after skirt to notice. Roman wasn't even gay. But if he was, Seth is almost certain that they other boy would go for beautiful boys like Tyler Breeze or Xavier Woods. And it's not that Seth doubted his beauty because he did know that he was beautiful in his own right. But he was also the all black wearing, nail biting emo kid that always sat at the back and avoided everyone.

He's surprised he even had Sasha Banks as a friend. But Sasha wasn't like most cheerleaders in his school. The purple-haired beauty was just as nerdy as him and they had a lot of things in common. The brown skinned girl was as big a fan of heavy metal as he was and she helped him break out of his shell a bit. He looked more presentable now, his dressing had also improved drastically. Gone were the baggy black jeans and hideous baggy t-shirts he wore in the past. He smiles as he looks down at his current outfit, he's dressed in all black (no surprise there), but his skinny jeans fit him perfectly. The tight jeans accentuate his pert ass and toned legs. His band t-shirt hugs his lean muscles and he's also wearing his black Doc Martens to complete his look.

The smile fades when something hard crashes into him. "Oof. Fuck! That hurt!", the person says. Seth barely pays attention to them when he feels a liquid substance soak his t-shirt and the front of his jeans. "Shit man, why were you standing in the way?", the person yells over the loud music.

 _This fucking bastard._ Seth thinks as he looks up at whoever's blaming him for something that was clearly _their_ fault. Ready to give the clumsy idiot a piece of his mind, he clams up when he's met with dangerous brown eyes. "I- I'm sorry.", he stutters.

Roman feels annoyance creeping up. His gray t-shirt smells of cheap beer and he looks like he's pissed himself. Not only that but his thigh injury from the game he had earlier was now acting up. Why was everything going wrong tonight he wonders. He looks at the boy he crashed into and feels bad for yelling. The boy who looks about his age looks like a scared little cat looking up at him with big doe eyes. He should give the poor boy a break. It was mostly his fault anyway. He looks the brunet up and down and groans when he notices that he's ruined the other boy's outfit as well. Feeling like an ass, he issues out a sincere apology to the other boy. "No, no. Don't apologize. It's my fault— I should've watched where I was going. I'm sorry."

Seth smiles nervously, he feels like his heart might combust any minute. Roman Reigns is talking to _him._ The raven-haired boy is giving _him_ attention. Waving Roman's apology off, he asks. "Do you know of any bathrooms besides the one in the hallway? T-that one's smells of vomit and god knows what else."

Roman chuckles at that and nods his head. "Yeah. Follow me."

They trail their way upstairs and Seth stands back as Roman opens a white oak door. He enters the room after Roman and notices that they've entered an elegantly decorated bedroom. He briefly fears that they've entered Randy's parents' bedroom when Roman calms his fears. "This is the guestroom, I usually sleep here when I visit Orton. So relax man."

An adorable blush taints Seth's features. "Right."

"Follow me into the bathroom." Roman says heading into another oak door.

Seth follows mutely and notices the slight limp in Roman's walk. "Is something wrong with your leg?", he asks when they enter the bathroom.

"Yeah. I got tackled by one of our rivals during the game. The fuckhead's foot collided with my thigh." He explains.

Seth's eyes widen when Roman starts stripping in front of him. He watches the other boy's muscles ripple as he pulls his gray t-shirt over his head. Blushing he removes his own t-shirt and stands awkwardly with his t-shirt in his hand. "I can help you with the pain." He mumbles. When Roman's expression morphs into one of confusion, he goes on to explain. "My mom's a massage therapist. I know a few a tricks."

He takes a few steps towards Roman when the other boy nods affirmative. His breathing becomes labored when Roman removes his black jeans and sits on the closed toilet seat. The sight of a half-naked Roman is going to give him a heart attack. "I'm up for a free massage. Show me what you got.", Roman smiles at him.

Seth opens a granite counter and takes the baby oil he finds at the back. Going back to Roman, he kneels in front of the raven-haired boy. He wills his hands to stop shaking as he opens the little clear bottle to pour vanilla scented oil in his hands. Rubbing his hands together, he then tentatively places his hands on Roman's thigh. Running his hands up and down the thick hard muscle, he watches the boy above him groan. He digs his hands into Roman's hard thigh and his eyes trail off involuntarily to the bulge hidden by black Calvin Klein's. His breath hitches at how big the Samoan's shaft looks, he doesn't think Roman would fit inside him. But that doesn't stop him from drooling and wondering what having that veiny meat inside him would feel like. Roman's moaning above him causes him to hesitantly shift his attention to the other boy's face.

His hands stop working when he collides with dark pupils. Roman looks…aroused?

Seth isn't sure but the bigger boy's pupils are dilated and his breathing is ragged. "Fuck dude, you're so good at this." the raven-haired teen praises.

Seth smiles and nods his head. He threads his hands into hard muscle once more but this time his hand accidentally brushes against the other boy's bulge. "Are you trying to seduce me?", he hears.

Heart beating fast, he splutters out a quick response. "What?! No! No, I swear. I didn't mean to touch y-you there. It was a mistake. I- I promise!"

Seth closes his eyes and braces himself for a brutal beating from the boy who's nearly twice his size. He jumps when he feels his hand being guided towards a thick, long veiny dick covered in black underwear. Breath catching in his throat, he slowly opens his eyes when Roman groans and uses Seth's hand to jerk himself off. "You're doing so good, pretty boy."

Seth's mind goes into overdrive. Roman's allowing _him_ , _another boy_ to touch him. He thinks Roman's changed his mind when the Samoan abruptly stands up and leaves the bathroom. He doesn't know why but he finds himself following the other boy. He watches Roman lock the door, trapping them inside. Seth takes backwards steps when he sees Roman trailing towards him. "Please don't.", he whispers when he's got nowhere else to run.

'Don't what?"

He gulps in fear and looks away. "Don't hit me. I thought you wanted it. Y-you guided my hand...I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Roman grabs Seth's face and makes the other boy look at him. "I'm not going to hit you, pretty boy. I just wanted to give us some privacy."

Seth searches Roman's eyes. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're pretty. And because it's your fault I'm in this predicament." He says pushing his hips towards Seth so that the other boy feels his erection. He smiles at the moan that escapes the other boy's lips. He leans forward and playfully bites his earlobe as he whispers huskily. "And because I know you want me. I can feel your body betraying you."

Seth gasps when Roman leans down to suck at his pulse point, he runs his hands through Roman's black tendrils. Salacious moans escape his lips when Roman cups his ass. The Samoan jock placing butterfly kisses on his neck. "Your pants bother me. Take them off." Roman whispers.

Seth's pulling back immediately, rushing to take off his Doc Martens and the offending item off of his body. Roman's on him as soon as the black jeans fall at his feet. Seth feels a large hand worm it's way inside his boxer briefs. He feels the hand cup an asscheek before Roman's index finger slithers it's way inside his asscheeks, travelling to a small wrinkled hole. "Aaah, unh" Seth moans when the Samoan teases his hole.

"You're so hot." Roman drawls. He fondles Seth's juicy buns and takes it upon himself to remove the other boy's underwear. He allows the brunet to do the same to him as well and picks him up and leads them towards the bed. Falling on the plush bed, he grinds his and Seth's erections together. How does this boy feel so good, he wonders as he plunders the brunet's mouth.

Seth whines in pleasure at the sensation of his and Roman's cocks rubbing together. He wraps his arms around the other boy's neck as they kiss hungrily. He gasps when Roman flips him on his stomach. "Get on your knees." the bigger boy says behind him.

He gets on his knees and waits for Roman to do whatever it is he wants to do. "Lower." Roman instructs.

Seth lowers his body and allows Roman to correct his posture. In the end, his upper body rests on the bed, whilst his head rests on a fluffy white pillow. His ass is in the air and his trembling hands clutch the bedsheets. His senses are heightened as hears and senses Roman's every move. He hears the bedside dresser being opened and items being retrieved. He hears the sound of a bottle being opened. His eyes widen when he feels a slick finger intrude his wrinkled hole. Panting hard he squeezes his eyes shut when a second finger enters him. "Shit." He grits out.

Roman's fingers are thick and he curls his fingers. A yelp escapes Seth's lips when Roman's fingers collide with his prostate. "Found it.", he hears a smug voice whisper.

He whines when Roman adds in a third finger, the thick digits sliding in and out of him. Lifting one of his hands to remove his damp brown locks out of his eyes, he slowly starts pushing back against the fingers inside him. "I need to fuck you.", a desperate voice says behind him.

"Yes. Please. D-do it.", he says, his voice muffled by the pillows.

The sound of a condom wrap being ripped open reaches his ears. He hears Roman squirt a bit of lubricant, hears him coat his dick. One of Roman's hands hold Seth's hip as his other hands guides his dick towards Seth's stretched hole. The head gets in just as Seth lifts his head to scream out loud. "Oh god. It hurts. S-stop."

Seth's breathing is labored. He distantly feels Roman rub his back in a comforting gesture. It calms him a bit and he tries to regulate his breathing. An hour ago, he didn't think Roman would ever notice him, but here was now. He had the other boy in him, he was _inside him._ He had to see this through. He'd take the other boy's dick like a pro. Taking a deep breath, he lets it out slowly and wills himself to continue. "Go on. Just…slower.", he moans.

Roman obliges and pushes in his thick meat into Seth slowly, inch by inch. Once fully sheathed inside the warm heat that's driving him insane, he forces himself to exercise some control. He needs to move but can't do so until the other boy is fully relaxed. Clenching his jaw to keep from crying out from the need to move, the Samoan massages a tanned tattooed back. He could almost cry happy tears when Seth begins pushing back on his cock slowly. "Can I move, baby?", he rasps out.

"Yessss." Seth hisses.

The thrusts start slow at first, Roman sliding in and out of Seth rhythmically. He picks up the pace when Seth's moans reach a crescendo. Gripping the other boy's hips in a bruising hold he begins fucking him with reckless abandon. Driving his throbbing cock into Seth deeper, harder. "Oh my god! T- there. Right fucking there!", Seth screams.

His mouth hangs open and he drools like a little baby when Roman shows him his primal side—owning him and holding his body down as his ass is fucked savagely. The brunet bites down on the soaked pillow beneath him when Roman's balls smack against his ass. _He's in so deep._ Seth thinks as his hands tremble. "Harder. Please harder. I want to feel you for days." He screams.

And damn if those weren't the hottest words the Samoan's heard all day. He brings Seth's upper body to him, one arm snaking around the brunet's neck. He pounds Seth's tight ass over and over again and breathes harshly in his ear. "You're so fucking sexy, pretty boy. No one's ever took me as well as you do."

Seth's breathing hitches at the words. Pride swells within him and he takes initiative and starts gyrating raunchily against the other boy. He clenches his around Roman's thick shaft and drives the boy behind him insane with his body. Twisting on his nipples, he bites down on his bottom lip at the charged energy within the bedroom. The whole room reeks of sweat and sex and the only sounds that can be heard are grunts and moans as well as skin slapping against skin.

Seth feels a delicious tingle slithering across his spine. He was so close. The need to touch his leaking unattended cock maddening. Leaving his nipples, one shaky hand moves to stroke his throbbing cock. He pumps his heavy shaft in time with Roman's hard thrusts. The sensations are mind-blowing, he swears he can feel his spirit leave his body. "I'm gonna cum!" he shouts. Rivulets of tears fall down his cheeks in ecstasy when ropes of white liquid drip into his hand and down his thigh.

His body shakes in bliss and he holds on for the ride as Roman keeps abusing his sweet spot. A cry escapes his lips when Roman strokes his cock. It's too much. "R-Roman please." He begs, body moving to grip the headboard.

"Take it pretty boy. Don't run from it."

"I- I'm trying." The brunet stutters clenching enticingly on Roman's dick.

"Fuck! That's i-it." Roman groans as he fills the condom with his essence. Both boys both fall on the bed when their bodies fail them. Roman pulls out of a spent Seth and wills himself to walk on numb legs towards the bathroom. Getting rid of the condom, he walks back to the bedroom and falls asleep next to Seth.

It's the crimson and gold light creeping in the room that wakes Seth up the next day. The first thing he notices is that there's someone beside him, the next thing he notices leaves him feeling like crying out in pain. His ass _hurts._ He blinks back tears and holds his breath when there's a movement beside him. "Hi." He whispers in a hoarse voice when Roman looks down at him with confused eyes.

He notices the other boy shake his head. "What happened?"

Seth frowns in confusion. Did Roman not remember what happened last night? He sits up slowly, moaning in pain when his backside protests at the movement. He looks Roman in the eyes . "We- we had s-sex." Seth stutters.

His heart whines in sadness when Roman rubs his temples. He watches the other boy leave the bed and look around for his clothes. "Look man. I was kinda drunk last night. Let's forget this happened, alright? I'm not even gay." The Samoan says pulling on his jeans.

"Okay." Seth responds. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't..._

He watches the other boy slip on his gray t-shirt and prepare to leave the room. _He can't even wait to get away from me._ Seth thinks heartbrokenly. "I- I'm not going to tell anyone." He assures when Roman pauses at the doorway looking like he wants to say something.

He sees relief morphing onto the Samoan's expression. "Thank you."

The Samoan then opens the door quietly and peeps out to check for anyone who might spot him. Seth watches the door close with a click when the other boy exits. He bites on his bottom lip to keep the tears from coming. The other boy wasn't at fault. He'd given his body to him freely. He curses when a tear cascades down his left cheek. He wipes it away only for a second to fall, then a third and a fourth until the water dam breaks. Multiple lumps form in his throat and heartbreaking sobs leave him. He holds onto his waist when the tears keep falling. God, he was such a slut. He'd given himself to a boy who hadn't even bothered to learn his name.

Falling back on the bed, he cries and hugs the pillow next to him, seeking comfort in the scent of the boy who'd just broken his heart into a million tiny pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and general reviews. Thank you for reading!


	4. My giggly teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth loves his giggly teddy bear.

Bursts of giggles echo in Seth's living room as Roman laughs at the 90s comedy segment he's watching with an enthusiasm that Seth finds adorable. The two were in Iowa for a few days as Seth wanted to see his parents before they had to get back to work. Martin Lawrence says something, and Seth is sure it's funny because his boyfriend doubles over and clutches his stomach as his child-like giggles reach a crescendo.

Seth eyes him with a warm smile, the bigger man looks so happy. His coffee almond shaped eyes gleam in undisguised mirth. His usually neat baby-fine hair is in disarray, black velvety locks running in every direction. His clothing, a pair of black sweatpants and a grey hoodie jacket. Seth thinks his boyfriend looks beautiful like this, and his heart sings in happiness at how he gets to see this side to Roman. The giggly overgrown teddy bear side that not even Dean sees sometimes.

"-id there?", Roman asks.

Seth stares at him, a silly smile gracing his features. "I'm sorry what?"

"This guy's funny. Why aren't you listening?", his boyfriend asks, a Cheshire cat smile forming on luscious lips.

"I'd much rather listen to you giggle like a little child." Seth replies. He scoots closer to Roman and pinches a cheek. "You're so adowable."

A smack on his hand and he pulls back with a tiny "Ow."

"I do not giggle, it's unmanly." Roman growls

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

Seth rolls his eyes at their childish banter. He moves to straddle his boyfriend's lap, smiling when muscular arms tighten around him. "My love for you is like diarrhea. I just can't hold it in." he says seriously, eying Roman. He watches coffee eyes morph into incredulity before pooling in tears of mirthful laughter. The giggles start again, uncontained and carefree. He bounces on Roman's lap as his boyfriend's large frame shakes with laughter. He leans forward, kissing Roman's unshaven cheek. "Gotcha." He whispers.

Roman pulls back and eyes him in mock hurt. "You tricked me."

A nonchalant shrug. "I know. You were being a stubborn brat. So there you have it—you giggle."

Seth yelps in surprise when he finds himself beneath a 265 pound weighing Samoan. "You deserve to be punished for tricking me baby."

"I do, don't I?" Seth asks, breathless.

He moans when Roman rubs himself against him. "You do." Roman responds before leaning down to place butterfly kisses on a tanned neck.

"Rome. Nooo. Come back, what are you- Fuck. Baby…pl-pl-please… st-stop!" Seth cackles loudly, writhing beneath Roman.

"You didn't really think I'd let you slide and give you sex, did you baby?" Roman asks. Tickling his boyfriend's sides.

Seth's eyes are closed and he kicks into the air futilely. He laughs until his stomach hurts. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Rome. Staaaahhhpp! I'll pee myself. Staaahhhp, Rome."

"Say, please Daddy."

"Please…" a cackle. "D-daddy, pleeease."

Roman finally lets him go and sits back on the couch. "I hate you." A breathless chuckle.

"You love me. I'm your giggly teddy bear who cuddles you at night."

Seth smiles because yeah he does. Sitting up, he kisses the Samoan nice and sweet. "Yeah you are. I love you, you dork."


	5. The emo and the jock (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finally notices Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is quite long, sorry.

The first time Roman notices him is four days after their sexual encounter. A sunny Tuesday, that would've been like any other day—had he not noticed familiar doe eyes. His steps towards his desk halt momentarily when he spots the boy. He watches the kind brown eyes widen almost to the point of bulging out of the brunet's eye sockets when their eyes meet. He's the first one to break eye contact, focusing his attention on something Randy says and heading to his desk.

The second time Roman notices him is two days later in AP World History. And this time he thinks he must really be ignorant because how is he only seeing now that he has two classes with the beautiful brunet boy? Roman brushes off the compliment about the boy's beauty as him merely acknowledging—as a straight guy— that another boy is beautiful. And that him noticing the smaller boy's beauty means he's comfortable and sure of his sexuality. He isn't gay.

His certainty of his sexuality and straightness lasts exactly one week before he damns it all to hell.

And he can't be blamed really because somewhere between the time he noticed the boy whose name he now knows is Seth and now—the Samoan teen's begun having _these…dreams._

Dreams of a sweaty body beneath his. Dreams of a beautiful tattooed tanned back. Dreams of a hot body, gyrating sexily against his—and the tightest hole he's ever had the pleasure of fucking. Roman would've gladly accepted the dreams. Hell he'd even have bust a nut or two had he not had one problem…the beautiful body and tight hole belonged to a boy.

The dreams alone frustrated Roman who'd wake up with an erection every fucking day. And he couldn't even bring himself to take care of his hard ons because thoughts of jerking off to sexual dreams involving him and another boy made him sick. The frustration always increased when he saw Seth in class.

There'd be times where the other boy would look at him with something that looked so much like hurt in his eyes. The looks always succeeded in making Roman feel guilty that he'd find himself looking away, his heart sinking into his stomach.

And then there's times where he'd discretely just observe Seth. He isn't sure why but Roman would sometimes find himself just examining the brunet. His curly brown hair and how the other boy's eyes sparkled whenever he spoke to Sasha Banks. He'd observe Seth's hands when he talked and how his nails where chipped from how often the other boy bit his nails.

And it's through all these tiny observations and dreams that Roman gave up on assuming he's straight. He knew that he wasn't gay because he never thought about any of the other guys in a sexual or romantic manner. The only exception was Seth…

But he _couldn't_ approach the other boy—he'd probably be shunned by his homophobic friends if he did—and so he settled on watching Seth from afar. Which only resulted in making him even more frustrated because his body practically called out to Seth whenever the Samoan saw the other boy but he _couldn't_  make a move. Besides, Seth always avoided him like the plague anyway.

So Roman made to do with what he could. He fucked the girls at school like his life depended on it. He changed them like he changes his underwear. And once done with them, he'd discard them as if garbage, allowing his friends to have his sloppy seconds. But through all this the raven-haired boy was still never satisfied. He wouldn't be satisfied until his body got what it yearned for.

And what his body yearned for was Seth…

"Come on, Ro."

The Samoan jock jolts out of his musings when he hears Dean's voice along with the car door open, he follows suit, opening the passenger's side and stepping out of the car. He waits for his best friend to lock the car before following the auburn-haired teen towards Sasha Banks' front porch.

"You ready to get shit-faced and fuck your brains out?" Dean asks, hyped and waggling his eyebrows.

Roman laughs and nods his head, fist meeting his best friend's for a fist bump. "You know it, Deano."

His knuckles rap lightly on the white door and the pair smile at the brown skinned short beauty who opens the door. "Oh look, it's the meatheads." Sasha says teasingly at the two boys.

"Says the dumb cheerleader." Dean retorts with a smirk.

Roman laughs at Sasha's fake pout. "Stereotypical son of a bitch." Sasha bites back.

"Well you started it."

Roman looks at the two knowingly. "I'll leave y'all to fuck each other right outside. Get her out of her misery, Deano." He says, entering the Banks' house and leaving Dean and Sasha at the door.

Entering the crowded house, Roman immediately makes his way to the kitchen for a beer. He sighs in relief that there's only two people in the kitchen. He grabs a beer and makes his way into the loud crowded living room where his cheapskate schoolmates grind on each other.

"Yo, uce!"

Roman turns around and grins at Jimmy, his twin cousin. "Sup Jimmy, where's Jey at?"

"Probably fucking Eva. You had her last week, right? The girl's a whore, uce"

Roman sighs and nods his head. He thinks Jimmy's language is rude but figures it would be hypocritical of him to judge his cousin when he's the exact same way—only he doesn't call his bed partners whores.

"Lemme find tonight's flavor, Jimmy. I'll catch you later."

At his cousin's nod, Roman walks away and stands near the stairway leading to the bedrooms upstairs. He gulps down his beer, rejecting girl after girl throwing herself at him. Finesse plays on the speakers and a snicker escapes his lips as he watches his classmates 'dance' to the song.

"Roman…you look awfully lonely standing all by yourself…maybe, I can help fix that" a seductive voice says in his ear.

Roman jumps a bit and tilts his head to the side. He rolls his eyes when he sees Eva. "I'll pass." He responds flatly.

"Oh come on Roman, you know no one does it like you can. Just one round."

Roman's skin crawls when the red-haired bombshell rubs her big boobs against his arms. He moves from her slightly and fakes a smile. "I'm not in the mood tonight Eva. I'll pass."

Still the red-haired teen persists. She comes into Roman's space and unashamedly trails her manicured hand towards his crotch. Stroking the Samoan through his black jeans. "I'll make you feel so so good." She whispers leaning in to kiss Roman.

Roman can't deny that his cock swells in interest but he still pushes Eva away. He's not going to fuck the girl who's just been fucked by his cousin. The whole thing weirds him out. "Eva, chill the fuck out. I said no!" he yells before leaving her all by herself. He needs air and he needs it now.

Leaving the crowded area, he makes his way outside. Going to stand near the big tree on the right side of the Banks' home, he hears a familiar voice talking.

"I'm really glad you came. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Roman looks around the cars parked at the curb. Near a black car is the boy who has been unknowingly torturing him for the past three weeks. He's not alone and stands with a guy with long brown hair and a scruffy beard. Something ugly twists inside Roman when said guy leans down to kiss _his_ Seth. _Woah, where had that come from?_

"Bye Elias." He hears the smile in Seth's voice as the brunet says that.

Roman watches in disdain as this _Elias_ kisses Seth one final time before getting in the black car and driving off. "Who was that?" he finds himself asking and immediately regretting it when Seth's eyes notice him, and he sees hurt flash in the other teen's eye for the fraction of a second.

"A-a friend of mine."

"So you kiss all of your friends goodbye?"

"It's n-none of your business." Seth stutters and Roman can tell that he's trying to hold his own. "Why are you out here anyway? The party's inside."

Roman moves away from the tree and goes to stand in front of Seth. Feeling bold, he leans in to whisper in Seth's ear. "It is my business if you're spreading your legs for someone else, pretty boy."

A smack on his cheek makes him hiss in pain. "Fuck you! I can sleep with whoever I want. The only person I regret spreading my legs for is you, you slutty son of a bitch."

Ouch. That stings.

Roman steps back a bit, holding his cheek while feeling genuinely hurt. "I…look, Seth. I-"

A bitter laugh cuts his speech. "Oh, so now you know my name. And what, you want to fuck me again because you learned my name?"

Wow…

Roman definitely didn't know that this boy could talk. How did they even get here? Trying to come up with a reply that wouldn't piss the other teen off, he lifts his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I'm sorry for offending you, man. I don't want to fight."

"Then what did you want... no. You know what? Forget it, I don't have time for this." Seth replies shaking his head and heading for the front door.

Roman grabs his hand and pulls Seth to him. It's on impulse really, because he was planning on letting the other boy go, but he _can't._ Not when Seth's this close to him, not when he's finally talking to the other boy. And definitely not when his body could finally get the drug it's been so desperately craving—Seth's body.

He isn't thinking about anyone when he feels Seth's body heat and his breath fan over his face in surprise. He isn't thinking about the consequences of his actions as he leans down to devour the other boy's lips. He hears Seth's tiny whimper and thinks it's the sexiest fucking sound he's heard since he last fucked the brunet. Coaxing Seth into opening his mouth, he moans when he feels the other boy's wet muscle glide again his.

Roman pulls Seth closer to him as the brunet fists on his black t-shirt. The kiss is explosive as Roman plunders Seth's sweet mouth—he can't get enough. Seth tastes fucking _delicious._ He nips at the smaller boy's bottom lip and bites on it, loving the muffled groan coming from the brunet's lips.

The need to breathe becomes a necessity and they both pull apart. They gaze into each other's eyes and both see the blatant want in each other's eyes. "Fuck, I shouldn't be doing this." Seth whispers, shaking his head. He then looks back at Roman and hitches at the brown eyes darkened with arousal. A moan escapes his lips, and he whispers. "Follow me inside."

Roman nods and follows the other boy but decides to keep a safe distance in case someone notices something. They enter the loud house and Roman discreetly follows Seth upstairs. He waits two doors away from the room Seth enters for a bit before heading into the room as well. Entering the room, he closes the door and locks it.

A groan revealing his pure sexual frustration leaves his lips when he takes in the sight of Seth. The brunet has removed his black skinny jeans and t-shirt, leaving him in only his underwear. Lace male underwear. And damn, Roman didn't know that the brunet was a kinky motherfucker.

"Fuck." is all he manages to say.

"Y-you like it."

Roman allows his feet to carry him towards Seth. He kisses succulent lips and playfully bites on the brunet's bottom lip. "How do you do it, pretty boy? How do you look so pure and innocent while still looking like the sexiest naughtiest person I've ever seen? I'm telling you now that I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

Seth doesn't respond, he doesn't know how to. But Roman's last statement tells him that this is still only about sex. And he really shouldn't be doing this—Sasha had managed to get him a date with Elias, after all. But how could he ever deny Roman—he was the most desired boy at school. So he tilts his head up to kiss the other boy. He makes sure that the kiss is dirty, full of tongues and teeth. He's not going to go slow, lest he fools himself into thinking Roman feels something for him.

He gasps when Roman's hot mouth moves from his swollen lips to his neck. "Unh." He moans as Roman's skilled tongue draws shapes at his neck. "S-so good." He whines, massaging Roman's black tendrils as the Samoan sucks at his pulse point.

Seth wraps his legs around Roman when the Samoan picks him up as if he weighs nothing. Large hands fondle his asscheeks as they move towards the bed. Uncurling his legs from around Roman's waist, he spreads his legs and rubs himself through his black lace briefs. "Damn, you're hot." He hears Roman say as the bigger boy shrugs off all his clothes hurriedly.

Roman then gets in between his legs and they both begin grinding on each other sensually. Their lips meet again in a sensual kiss and Seth allows Roman to pin his hands above his head. Wrapping his long legs around the Samoan's waist, strangled moans escape his lips when their shafts rub against each other. "Turn over." Roman husks into his ear.

Seth complies, turning over. Remembering his last encounter with Roman, he assumes the position he knows Roman wants him in. Resting his upper body on the bed, he arches his back enticingly so that his ass is in the air.

A smack on his lace clad ass makes him grunt in pleasure at the sensation. Two more smacks sound before Roman rubs his delectable buns lovingly. He feels Roman's large hands remove his lace underwear. One finger trails down his cleft, travelling in between his asscheeks to his wrinkled hole. He grips the bedsheets when Roman teases his hole. "D'you have any lube?"

"N-no. There's baby oil in the top drawer." He stutters, heart beating fast.

The sound of a drawer being opened reaches his ears and he braces himself for a thick digit to enter him when Roman surprises him. "I want to see your face when I take you. Get on your back."

Seth's still surprised and remains frozen, he only moves when there's a small tap on his asscheek. Once on his back, he watches Roman's index finger travel to his hole. Whining at the intrusion he feels the thick digit moving rhythmically in and out of his body. A second finger enters him and he pants as he begins rocking on the fingers inside him. Roman scissors and spreads his hole as he adds a third finger to stretch him.

A hit to his sweet spot and he spreads his legs wider and releases an erotic moan. "Aah. I…unh. F-fuck, I need you in me."

Roman's fingers are moving out of him then, and he watches the brawny Samoan coat his thick shaft. He digs his blunt nails into hard muscles as the head gets in. It hurts, like the last time, but god does he want this. Roman feels so good and he doesn't blame the girls at school for being sluts for the other boy's dick. He is too, if he's being honest with himself.

"Hey…hey. Am I hurting you?" Roman asks worriedly.

"I-I don't think I'll ever get uses to your size." Seth laughs and a few tears pool out of his eyes.

"I hope that's a compliment."

"To an extent…you've got a big tool, Roman. One that you know how to use well."

He moans when Roman begins moving in and out of him slowly. "Why, thank you, pretty boy." Roman whispers playfully.

He senses Roman's playful demeanor change into one of primality when the Samoan teen grips his hips firmly. A cry leaves his lips when his prostate is nudged with that thick veiny shaft and he wonders where Roman gets his confidence from. The Samoan always holds him with a sure hold, his whole physique oozing dominance and confidence during sex.

"You're fucking sexy, Seth." Roman pants as he fucks him shamelessly.

The bed creaks and Roman doesn't give him a chance to catch his breath. The Samoan holds him in place and relentlessly drives his shaft into Seth's willing hole, grunting at the way Seth grips his cock. Roman pounds into the warm heat over and over again, his body dripping with sweat as he looks at Seth.

 _Finally,_ Roman thinks as his body gets it's dose of his new favorite drug. Seth feels so good, he can't be human. The sounds leaving Seth's lips should be banned as they are completely sinful and he finds himself needing to taste the brunet's sweet lips again.

He captures Seth's lips with his own, catching the strangled moans before they can escape. Picking up the pace he moves from Seth's lips to his nipples. The pink nubs taste salty because of their sweat and the taste drives him crazy. He latches onto the peak nipples and takes turns on sucking both thoroughly. Seth mewls deliciously and holds his head in place.

"Fuck Rome. Y-you're a fucking pro."

Roman leaves the pink nipples and chuckles despite being out of breath. Looking into Seth's eyes, he replies. "N-no, no. Baby, you're the pro here. I don't think you're h-human. You take me so good."

Blushing at Roman's words, Seth curls his arms around the Samoan's neck as the raven-haired boy leans down to rest his forehead atop his. Raven hair curtains them from the world and it's just _them._ No one else matters, no one but them and what they're doing.

Seth's breath hitches at the intensity he finds in lidded brown eyes. Could Roman be feeling what he feels for him? Seth mentally shakes the thought away. Why was he doing this? Why was he hurting himself?

Roman could never love him—he wasn't gay. They were just two individuals taking pleasure in each other's bodies—even if to him, it felt like Roman had taken a whole lot more. But he'd allowed it, so he couldn't complain.

"I'm close." He hears the Samoan teen breathe harshly into his ear.

"Me too." He whispers.

He holds onto the Samoan fucking him into oblivion and cries out loud. Moaning Roman's name, he coats their midsections with his essence. _I think love you,_ his heart cries out but he doesn't dare voice it.

Grunts reach his ears with each thrust Roman makes to his body. He feels everything becoming on the verge of being too much. His body ignites with an electric shock with every pump into his body. His pliant body is sensitive from Roman working his prostrate over and over again and he's starting to think that Roman loves hearing him beg when it all becomes too much for him to take. And so he does just that, because the boy on top of him will kill him if he doesn't.

"Baby, please. It's too much…please"

A gasp leaves his lips at the sensation of Roman coming inside him. "Aaah…god, you feel good Seth." Roman groans into his neck.

Seth bites on his bottom lip as he senses how everything's about to go back to the way it was. A few tears escape without permission as he holds the boy riding out his orgasm on top of him. He allows Roman to pull back and whimpers softly when the raven-haired boy pulls out of him.

"You're the best I ever had Seth."

Seth doesn't know how to respond and only offers the other teen a timid smile. He expects Roman to grab his clothes and leave and is surprised when the other boy pulls him close instead.

A sweet kiss—that's too much like how one would kiss a lover—is placed on his swollen lips. He sighs and looks at blissed out brown eyes. "I know you're not gay but I-I really like you." The words escape from his mouth unbidden.

Of all the responses he expected from Roman, he isn't expecting the Samoan jock to say, "I like you too."

His eyes widen and he pulls back a bit to look at Roman more clearly. "What?"

"I said I like you too." A sigh escapes Roman and he continues. "I don't know how. But I started getting these dreams and these feelings…and it was suddenly like all the girls I slept with weren't that interesting anymore. The only person I wanted was you."

Seth's heart thunders inside his ribcage as he asks, "So what does this mean?"

"It means I like you. I want to continue this but on the down low…it wouldn't end well for both of us if the school found out that two boys like each other."

Seth's heart falls into his stomach in disappointment. The other boy isn't being truthful—no one at their school would care if they were involved. No one except Roman's homophobic friends. "I see…" is all he can muster.

"So we can continue, right? I know it's unfair but I just really like you, man. I want to be with you."

Seth nods his head blindly. What Roman was offering wasn't good enough—he knew that. But what could he do…

He was already falling for the other boy, so better a piece of him than nothing at all right?

He rids himself of his torturous thoughts and looks at the other boy. "I want to be with you too." He whispers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support <3.


	6. The emo and the jock (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's woken up for a late night dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :). Soo, I didn't plan on writing (posting) twice in one week. But I listened to this song aaand the words just came. Thought it was fitting for part three so I hope you enjoy.

Seth's just gone to bed about twenty minutes ago when a light buzzing sound startles him awake. Groaning, the teen slips his left arm out of the covers to search for the offending object disturbing his peaceful slumber. Once his hand comes in contact with his phone, he sits up, blinking the drowsiness out of eyes. Tapping on his phone, he unlocks the little gadget and reads the message on the screen. _I'm_   _outside_ _your_ _house_. No hello, sorry for texting you so late on a school night. No please come meet me outside.

Seth sighs and decides to get out of bed—the faster he met Roman, the faster he could come back to bed. He lights the bedside lamp and his sock clad feet touch the ground, carrying him towards his closet. He retrieves a pair of sweatshorts and an oversized hoodie. His mind drifts to Roman as he gets dressed. He's been seeing the Samoan boy for a month now and although they were both still seeing other people (Roman and his bunch of fan-girls and him, Elias.), their relationship—if he could it that—was going great.

Although Seth was happy with what he had with Roman, he couldn't deny that he wanted more. The only reason he was still seeing Elias was because he didn't want to be the only one invested in whatever him and Roman had whilst the brawny Samoan had the time of his life, testing out the different holes at school. A part of him felt guilty for using Elias like that and Sasha would kill him if she found out, but what could he do?

He couldn't allow Roman to know just how hard he'd fallen—that would just be giving Roman power to play with his heart. So he continued what he had with Elias, while Roman continued being the promiscuous jock.

The sound of his phone ringing shakes him out of his thoughts. "I'll be right outside. Give me five minutes." He whispers before hanging up.

Sliding on his sneakers, he grabs his phone, keys and beanie and quietly opens the door. A breath of relief passes through his pouty lips when the door doesn't creak.

He feels a pang of guilt when he passes him parents' room, he can almost see their hazel eyes looking down at him—judging. Pushing the bad feelings aside, he continues the seemingly long journey towards the front door. Once at the front door, he mentally praises himself for his ninja skills and opens the door as silently as possible.

A fresh gust of wind assaults his face, as soon as he steps outside. The windy night causing the trees decorating his neighborhood to emit harsh wailing sounds. His beautiful brown hair flies in every direction and the teenage boy quickly pulls on his beanie to tame the messy strands.

Looking around, he spots Roman's sleek black BMW not too far from his house. His feet carry him the short distance towards his baby's car and a sappy grin graces his lips when he meets soulful brown eyes looking at him. Getting in the car, Seth yelps when Roman doesn't even give him a chance to close the door as he pulls him in for a hard kiss. "Roman, let me close the door. " he whispers in between kisses.

Roman groans in frustration when Seth forcefully pushes away from him and closes the door. "The door could've waited Seth. No one's around here, so nothing would've happened."

Seth looks back at him and rolls his eyes. "I know that but it's a cold night, had to close the door."

"It is cold, isn't? I happen to know just what we need to do to get ourselves warm." Roman purrs, unbuckling his seatbelt.

A hand stops him when he leans towards Seth. "I'm not having sex with you in your car Roman."

"Fine." Roman grumbles.

"Don't be mad. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"I'm not mad."

"You sound mad."

"I'm not- never mind. Let's drop it."

Seth sighs. "Okay, so why'd you wanna meet up?"

"I don't have classes with you on Wednesdays. I wanted to see you."

Seth's heart melts like butter at Roman's words. The Samoan hardly ever says words like that to him, Roman doesn't do mushiness. "You saw me during lunch." He says, a wide smile on his pink lips.

"Wasn't enough time." Roman shrugs. He appears to have something on his mind as he looks at Seth with a bemused expression. "Can I take you out?"

The words catch Seth off guard. "L-like a d-date?" he stutters, heart beating fast.

"I guess. But I didn't bring my wallet. Maybe we could go to the park for a while, and…talk? Or something?"

Seth laughs at the embarrassment he hears in Roman's deep voice. "I don't see why not. But you have an hour, we have school tomorrow."

Roman gets an adorable grin on his face, one that warms Seth's heart like a heater on a cold winter's night. "Cool…so the park it is." Roman says, turning up the volume in the car and driving off.

"You listen to country music?" Seth asks incredulously

Roman shrugs. "I listen to all types of songs Seth."

"Wow."

Roman's hearty laughter rings over the song playing in the car. "Guess that taught you to not judge a book by it's cover, huh?"

Seth hums in reply and rests his head on the window. A comfortable silence falls over them and Seth smiles when Roman begins humming to the songs playing—the Samoan's got a great voice.

Roman parks the car near the lake and looks at Seth. "You wanna talk outside the car or is it too cold?"

"Whatever you're okay with is fine with me."

Lonestar's _Amazed_ plays in the car and Roman looks at Seth with warm brown eyes and Seth sees something else he in the other boy's eyes that he can't read. The look in the Samoan's eyes leaves him feeling strangely vulnerable and he looks away. His heart thuds in his ribcage and he fears Roman can hear the unsteady rhythm of his heartbeat. "May I have this dance, pretty boy?" he hears.

Seth's head whips towards Roman so fast, he wasn't far from breaking his neck. "W-what?"

A breathless chuckle sounds and then. "Will you grant me a dance Seth?"

"Are you feeling well?" Seth asks instead, genuinely worried.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You want to dance Roman...to a _love song_. Isn't that a bit too romantic?"

"So can't I be romantic to my baby?"

"What's going on Roman, you tell me all the time you don't do romance. Are you sure you're okay?"

Roman sighs. "I'm fine Seth. Don't read too much into things, I just want a dance."

"Okay…" Seth responds, still a bit skeptical. "Okay…" he repeats.

He gets out of the car and looks around the area they're at. The street lamp illuminates the whole area in orange and Seth puffs out a nervous breath as the wind whips his skin. He tugs his beanie below his ears and jumps when big hands rest on his waist. "You're so beautiful Seth. I'm so glad I spilled cheap beer on you that day."

Seth chuckles lightly and turns to look at Roman. "I don't know how you get all those girls to drop their panties—your attempt at being sappy was just- no."

"I'll show you how sappy I can get, pretty boy." Roman says.

He goes back to his car, opening the car to increase the volume. He replays Lonestar's _Amazed_. Going back to stand in front of Seth he cups the other boy's cheeks and kisses him softly, sweetly, passionately. Seth whimpers, it feels _so_ _real_ —like Roman actually _feels_ _something_ _for_ _him_. When they pull back, he again sees that underlying unreadable emotion in Roman's eyes. Attempting to place the emotion, Seth continues searching Roman's eyes as Roman's hands go to his waist and his own move to settle on Roman's broad shoulders.

Roman leads them as they move slowly to the song. He gazes into Seth's eyes with a certainty, his gaze unfaltering. "I…you must be the most beautiful creature I've ever seen Seth. You're enchantingly beautiful, you can't be real." Roman whispers.

Not giving Seth a chance to respond, he leans down to place a tender kiss on cold wet pink lips. Their tongues slide against each other softly, Roman not trying to reinforce his dominance over the smaller boy like he normally does whenever they kiss. The kiss ends with Roman nibbling softly on Seth's bottom lip before pulling back slowly and resting his forehead against Seth's beanie covered head.

Seth startles lightly when Roman begins singing along the song he now realizes Roman has on repeat. The Samoan sings the song in Seth's ear, softly, a whisper really. And that somehow makes everything more intimate, more special. Seth feels like Roman is singing just for him and no one else. He rests his head on Roman's shoulder, a misty sigh escaping his lips as he listens to the lyrics.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Seth's breath clogs up at the words and he looks up tentatively at the bigger boy. He's almost convinced that Roman might actually feel something for him before his traitorous mind shatters that confidence. Roman had said something before they began dancing.

 _I'll_ _show you how sappy I can get, pretty boy._

Heart falling at his feet, Seth tears up and pulls away. "Seth…what's wrong?"

"You already have me so why?"

Roman frowns in confusion. "I don't understand Seth. Why, what?

"Did I slip up? How did you know?" Seth continues asking. "Fuck!" he shouts when the tears fall without permission. He wipes them with his sleeves futilely.

"Don't come any closer." He rasps when Roman attempts to trail towards him.

"Seth, what's wrong? We were fine not too long ago, I don't understand…did I do something bad?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU?" Seth screams. "I h-hid it well…how did you find out? Is that why you're doing this? Y-you're playing me, playing with my heart." He cries, pacing back and forth.

"I'm doing no such thing Seth."

"I said don't come near me." Seth shouts when Roman steps closer. "Listen to me, goddammit! I said don't come near me." He cries when Roman hugs him close.

"I love you Seth." Roman whispers into his ear. He cups Seth's wet cheeks and makes the brunet look him in the eyes—troubled brown eyes meeting confident, unwavering ones. "I'm in love with you baby, believe that. It's the reason I'm doing this whole thing—I'm sorry if it was terrible. I've never done romance before Seth. You're my first relationship, you're the first person who's managed to make me fall. No one's ever done that before, believe me…I love you."

When he leans down to capture Seth's lips with his own, he pours his all into the kiss. Kissing Seth with all Roman has in him, hoping that he can relay all he feels for the brunet in the tender kiss. When they pull back, he moves Seth's beanie up a bit to kiss a warm sweaty forehead. "I love you so much Seth." He repeats.

A breathless sigh sounds over the music still playing in the background. "I love you too."

"I'm honored."

Seth rolls his eyes and smiles. "This only happens in movies you know…never thought you'd ever notice me…"

"Well I did, and I'm in love with you."

"I know." Seth hums still in shock. "Does this mean exclusivity, because if it doesn't then we can end it now… I – I don't think I want to share you a-anymore."

Roman laughs and nods his head. "I don't know if you've noticed Seth…but I haven't been with anyone since we began this. I tried the day after Sasha's party and it just wasn't the same. I felt sick just kissing the poor girl—I had to stop everything. She was disappointed when I took her home. I mean I talk to the girls but you're the only one I'm feeling. The only one that matters to me."

Seth feels shame and guilt at the Samoan's words. All this time he's been with Elias for nothing…

"I-I was still with E-Elias. E-even after we…even after we began." He stutters.

Roman groans and Seth can see the hurt flash in his eyes. Seth's heart whines when Roman pulls away from him. The Samoan stares at the starry skies before rubbing his face. "I'll end it." Seth mumbles quickly. "We weren't communicating properly a-and I-I thought you were still seeing the girls. I'd see you with them at school."

"BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS FOLLOW ME! _THEY_ WANT ME, SETH. I'VE BEEN REJECTING THEM ALL ALONG!" Roman shouts. He regrets it when he sees Seth flinch. He sighs deeply and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm sorry for shouting. Thank you for telling me. Let's…let's just start afresh. This whole thing."

"Okay…I'd really like that."

Roman nods and moves towards his baby. "Hey there…I couldn't help but notice you standing all by your lonesome. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be all alone in a dark empty park—it's too dangerous. But I'm here now—I'll protect you." He drawls in a husky voice. Reaching his hand out he grips Seth's smaller one. "I'm Roman, what's your name, gorgeous?"

Seth laughs lightly. "I'm Seth. Nice to meet you Roman."

"Mhm..beautiful name for a beautiful boy. If you're not taken already, I'd be honored if you'd allow me to take you out sometime."

"Lucky for you, no. I'm not."

Roman does a little happy dance and a fist pump that causes Seth to grin. "Okay…okay. So tomorrow? Around this time?"

"Sure…why not?"

They both have sappy smiles on their faces when their lips meet again. "One of these days Seth…I'll show you off to the world. I promise you." Roman promises.

"I know. I can see the truth in your eyes."

"Good." Roman says. Grabbing Seth's waist he whispers into his ear. "Now, how about a proper dance, pretty boy? "

The pair begin moving to the song slowly and Roman's velvety voice hums in Seth's ear. Seth sighs blissfully, tightening his arms around the boy of his dreams—everything was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :).


	7. The emo and the jock (IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been dating less than three months and they were already arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite long, sorry.

There's a tense silence in the car as Roman drives his car, brown eyes focused on the dark road. Seth sits in the passenger seat, his head leaning against the window. He mentally rolls his eyes when he looks at Roman out of the corner of his eyes, the Samoan's jaw is clenched tight and his hands grip the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip. Roman's so dramatic sometimes.

Seth wouldn't have even agreed to going out with the stupid Samoan had he known that Roman would still be angry at him. They've been dating for less than three months and they were already arguing all because of Roman's jealousy. Seth runs his hair through his brown wavy hair as he thinks back to what caused their latest disagreement.

Seth didn't think it was his fault really, it was Roman's. If the Samoan boy hadn't read his messages while he'd gone to the bathroom then they wouldn't have had any reason to fight. And it was just his luck that Elias would text him when he was with Roman. An audible sigh escapes his lips as he thinks back to how Roman had lost it. But he didn't think he was in the wrong, the message had been a simple request from Elias to meet up sometime.

Roman hadn't understood though, apparently he was under the assumption that Seth had cut all ties with Elias. And Seth had…it's just that on occasion, he and Elias would hang out. Just because they weren't dating, didn't mean they couldn't be friends…and that's exactly what he'd told Roman. But that rule only seemed to apply to Roman and his herd of fan-girls and not him because the raven-haired boy seemed to think that something would happen between him and Elias.

The Samoan jock had even gone as far as saying Seth had once _cheated_ on him with Elias the first time they got together. That had been the last straw for Seth because Roman _knew_ that wasn't true. He knew why Seth did it. He knew that Seth thought he was still seeing the girls. Roman knew that Seth wasn't even sure if he wanted anything more than just sex from him. And Roman knew that they hadn't admitted their feelings for each other then.

What pissed Seth off the most was that he'd been honest with the Samoan on that day at the park. He'd told Roman about Elias and he'd explained his reasons. And when they'd both agreed to start afresh—he hadn't given Roman any reason to doubt his commitment to him. He'd ended things with Elias the very next day after school, and though the other boy had been hurt he'd understood even though Seth had given a very vague explanation to why he wanted to end things.

And so Seth had made sure that he left Roman with an imprint of his hand on his cheek—the other boy growling in anger at the hot slap Seth had laid on him. That was a week ago. The two had ignored each other the whole week at school—both avoiding eye contact. The only thing Seth'd get were Roman's routine 'I love you' texts every night but other than that, nothing. No phone calls. No late-night conversations. No random visits. No affection. Nothing…for an entire week.

Until this evening.

Seth had gotten one of Roman's famous texts 'asking' to meet him outside. Seth hadn't minded—it was a Friday evening after all. And he was dying to go out so he'd asked his parents permission, lying about wanting to have a sleepover at Sasha's in case he'd spend the night at Roman's—even though the chance was very slim. His parents had agreed and he'd packed a small bag with his clothes and gone to wait for Roman outside.

Roman had showed up ten minutes later and got out of the car to open the door for Seth (he always insisted on doing that), before closing the door and going back to the driver's side.

No hungry kisses were exchanged between them when Roman entered the car. No hellos. No apologies. Nothing…not even the radio was turned on. Everything was just _tense_ and _silent._ Seth didn't want to apologize though—he wasn't in the wrong. Nothing was going on between him and Elias. Roman _knew_ that…he was just being dramatic.

The car comes to a stop and Seth notices that they're at an amusement park about two and a half hours away from home. No wonder he felt like they'd been driving forever. He remains seated as Roman gets out of the driver's side and goes to open his door for him. Leaving his bag in the car, he grabs Roman's hand when the Samoan holds his hand out to him.

The Samoan holds onto Seth's hand as he locks the car. Roman pays for the tickets to the different rides before looking around the busy amusement park. A little boy skids past them nearly tripping on Roman's foot. Seth's chuckling at the little boy's antics when a teenage girl rushes in their direction. She pauses momentarily, heaving tired breaths. "S-sorry. That little punk doesn't listen. Joys of being a big sister." She says sarcastically

"It's fine." The boys respond at the same time. They look at each other and smile before Roman frowns again and looks at the teenage girl with pink hair. "I think you should go after him…" he looks around the fun park crowded with people and continues. "It's easy for little kids to get lost in places like this."

The girls eyes widen and she gives them an 'Oh shit, I completely forgot that' look, "Y-yeah. 'M sorry, you guys just distracted me. You look soo good together! Gays are fucking adorable. I'm just, yeah. I'm gonna leave now. Bye you guys!" she shouts before running off in the direction her little brother was headed.

Seth and Roman smile at the girl's disappearing form. They continue walking towards the rides when Roman finally says something. "I'm sorry."

Seth looks at the taller boy in surprise. "What?"

Roman halts their steps and a few curious eyes peek at them when Roman's arms go around Seth's waist. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I trust you."

Seth nods in understanding. He tries to ignore the ruckus going on around them and focuses on his boyfriend. "Okay…maybe you can explain what caused the anger?"

"Later…when we get to my house. Can't discuss personal issues in an amusement park. These people are already looking at us weirdly." Roman replies, proving his point by nodding his head towards a middle-aged man walking with his son and giving them the stinky eye.

"You're probably right. But I hate it when we don't talk Roman, that needs to change."

"You're right." Roman acquiesces. "We'll continue later baby. For now, just know I'm sorry and I love you."

The words cause the butterflies to flap rapidly in Seth's stomach. He mentally curses his traitorous body for instantly reacting at the Samoan's words. A blush taints his neck and cheeks and Roman chuckles before leaning in to kiss him on the lips in full view of the busy bodies around them. They pull back and their lips brush against each other lightly. "I love you too." Seth mumbles against Roman's full lips. "Now can we go check the rides out?" he says, pulling away from the Samoan.

"Don't see why not." The pair intertwine their hands before walking towards the Anaconda.

Seth looks at Roman quizzically when the Samoan's steps come to a stop. "Baby, what's wrong?"

His eyes follow the direction in which Roman is looking and his whole body tenses in fear.

_This cannot be happening._

Familiar pale blue eyes look at them but they give nothing away. Seth can practically feel how every bone in Roman's body tightens and how the Samoan's grip on his hand becomes tighter almost to the point of being painful.

"R-Randy." Roman starts, his voice cracking. "What a-are you doing here?"

Seth sees what looks like panic flash in pale blue eyes but the look is gone so fast Seth thinks he imagined it. Randy's eyes are on their joined hands for a second before they focus on his football player friend. "Roman. Hey, I uh-"

"Babe, I don't think they – shit! Uh…I never mind – h-hey y-you guys."

Seth's eyes widen as _Xavier Woods_ joins them, greeting them awkwardly. The curly-haired boy fidgets with the sleeves of the jacket he's wearing… _Randy's letterman jacket._ Seth thinks he looks good in purple skinny jeans and a tight white shirt and Randy's letterman jacket. Seth's inquisitive mind goes into overdrive as he remembers Xavier's words before he greeted them.

The dark skinned boy had called Randy _babe._

_Could these two be…_

"Are you guys together?" He clasps his hand over his mouth when the words slip out unbidden.

Randy's jaw clenches and Seth isn't sure if it's in anger or something else. The jock with the buzz cut hair looks at Seth and again Seth notes how his eyes give nothing away. "Yes." Randy replies calmly. He then nods at Seth and Roman. "And you two are together." He says matter-of-factly.

"Yes." It's Roman who responds this time.

A round of silence settles over them and Seth distantly thinks how weird they must look from an observer's eye. They all scrutinize each other, trying to figure out each other's stories. How did this begin? How long? So many questions run through the four boys' mind as they remain frozen in a crowded, lively amusement park.

It's Seth who breaks out of his reverie first. He looks at how nicely Randy and Xavier complement each other. Randy's a bit taller and even though he is lean muscled, he still looks quite bigger than the dark skinned curly-haired boy. And where Randy's eyes look cold and calculating, Xavier striking brown orbs have an undeniable warmth and kindness in them. They're perfect opposites.

"You guys look good together." He says.

Xavier smiles nervously. "Thanks. You too." He replies.

Seth looks at Roman who's looking at Randy as if trying to figure the other boy out. He squeezes his boyfriend's hand and decides to say something. "Uh – so I guess we should probably talk about this?"

Roman shakes his head and says. "Nah…how about me and Randy go grab us something to eat? You can keep Xavier here company."

"OK. So we'll go to the eating areas?" he asks looking at Xavier. The curly-haired boy nods his head and Seth looks back at Roman. "Cool." He agrees, sensing that Roman probably wants to talk with his friend alone to discuss whatever was going on. He brings Roman's face to him and kisses his Samoan jock softly—not caring about their company. They were all in the same boat anyway.

He smiles when they pull back and they look at Xavier being pulled into Randy's side and a swift kiss being placed on his forehead. "Behave." The taller boy whispers against Xavier's forehead.

Xavier only nods his head causing his thick black hair to fall on his face. Randy brushes the hair away, placing one final kiss against flawless chocolate skin before looking at Roman. "Let's go, man." He says.

Roman nods and leaves with him. Seth's eyes follow them until the jocks disappear from view. He looks back at Xavier. "I guess we better go wait for them then."

"Yeah."

They slither around energetic bodies in the park, passing a sponge candy trolley. They reach an area decorated with checkered clothed tables and wooden stools. The area is somewhat quiet with only three people occupying a table three tables away from them. They get situated on the brown chairs and an awkward silence falls between them.

Seth searches his brain for something to say. He isn't used to Xavier Woods, they don't even have classes together. The few things he does know about the beautiful curly-haired boy are that he's publicly gay and that he's friends with Tyler Breeze. He admires the other boy's bravery though— Xavier is unapologetically himself. He wears tight bright clothing that sometimes come off as too feminine. His long thick black hair is always on point—always in different stylish hairstyles. Xavier's features are also somewhat soft, the brown skinned boy has striking brown eyes. He has flawless chocolate skin and Seth briefly wonders if Xavier can even grow a beard. His full pouty lips glitter lightly with what Seth thinks is pink gloss.

"You're really beautiful Xavier."

For someone who's usually so confident and self-assured, Xavier's eyes widen and he blushes at the compliment. "Uh…thank you?" The response comes out as more of a question. "You too." He adds, returning the compliment.

Seth smiles kindly at him and another bout of awkwardness ensues for a good minute before Seth asks something else. "So you and Randy huh?"

Xavier eyes him for a second before responding with a soft, "Yes."

"Cool, so how long've you been together?... If you don't mind me asking?"

Again Xavier eyes him but this time he looks a bit hesitant. "Four years." He whispers.

The revelation makes Seth choke on air.

Wow. _Four years._

"Wow…four years? Really?" he asks disbelievingly.

Xavier chuckles but Seth can hear an underlying bitterness in his laughter. "We hide it well, right?"

"Definitely." Seth agrees. "But how've you guys managed? No offense but Randy's a manwhore. Or is it a cover?"

Their attention is stolen by two giggling women kissing a short distance away from them. "They look so cute." Xavier says, turning his attention back to Seth. He sighs and decides to answer Seth's question. "No…it's not a cover. He – I guess he isn't into monogamy. Randy loves his women. It's not easy for me though…but my relationship with him's never been smooth sailing." His shoulder lifts and falls delicately as he says that. He clears he throat before lifting his smooth brown hand in a dismissive gesture. "Enough about me though, what about you? How long have you been with Roman?"

A smile is already playing on Seth's lips at the mention of Roman's name. He couldn't help it—he was so in love with the other boy. Even when they were fighting. "It's still new." His voice is dopey. "It'll be three months next week."

Xavier examines the dreamy expression on his face. "You look so in love." He says amused.

"I am." Seth admits.

"Have you told him?"

"Yes. We both did." He says. He sees Xavier's eyes change from amusement to dullness when he asks, "How 'bout you?"

Xavier's eyes blink rapidly as he answers with a quiet, "No". His voice is thick with emotion and he looks away from Seth.

Seth's heart breaks for the other boy. He finds himself wanting to know more. Xavier looks like he's hurting so why…

"You've been together four years. Are you saying that y'all never discussed how you feel for each other?"

Xavier shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He shakes his head, moving thick black curls when they curtain his face. "Randy is…" he trails off and Seth can see the confusion in his brown eyes. Xavier's thick eyebrows furrow together as he continues. "He confuses me. I love him but I don't know if he love me."

"Then why don't you ask him?"

A bitter laugh leaves the dark skinned boy's glittery lips. "Randy doesn't do feelings Seth. I can never tell what he's feeling. He's so…cold half the time." Another sigh escapes his lips as he whispers, "Sometimes I think he loves me too—like now when he kissed my forehead. But then there's times I think I'm just a toy he pulls out whenever he feels like playing with something new."

When Seth looks at him sympathetically, he shrugs him off. "Hey now, I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Besides, I know what to to do when I want to see emotion in him even if it's always brief...sex does wonders. The only time I get to see something other than indifference in his eyes is when he's splitting me in half with his dick." Xavier means to make it come off as a joke but instead it comes out small and strangled.

Seth gets up and goes to hug the other boy who looks like he's hanging on a thread. "I should leave him." He hears Xavier whisper in his ear. "T-tyler's told me so many times. And I have in the past. But it never lasts too long. I – I love him. It's been four years and I still don't know what it feels like to hear him say he loves me too." He pulls away from the hug and releases a tired sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be offloading my problems on you. I don't know why I did that, 'twas embarrassing." He groans.

"It's okay. Look I know we don't really know each other but we can talk anytime. I'll give you my number…who knows maybe I'll have different advice that will help you. I've been told that I make an excellent counsellor. Vomit on me all you want."

Xavier shakes his head in bewilderment. A soft smile then plays on his lips and he outstretches his arms to bring Seth in for another hug. "Thank you, Seth."

Both boys startle when their boyfriends join them. Randy growls at Seth who's still hugging Xavier. "Leave him alone."

Seth pulls away and rolls his eyes at the taller boy. "Okay…geez. It was just a hug. I have a boyfriend." He goes to sit next to his Samoan boyfriend, thanking him with a kiss for his food. He then looks back at Xavier who's been pulled on Randy's lap. "Is he always this jealous?"

"Unfortunately for me, yes he is." He chuckles and a stray tear leaves his eye. Wiping it away, he sticks his tongue out at Randy. "My dumb jock."

Seth observes them and the truth of Xavier's words come to his mind when he looks at Randy's pale blue eyes. The eyes remain unreadable and give nothing away—no emotion. What confuses Seth is how the Randy holds the dark skinned boy—it's possessive but loving. Randy's lips twitch and Seth thinks he sees a hint of a smile on Randy's face as he watches Xavier eat.

He turns away from the two and bites down on his own hotdog. A moan escapes his lips when the salty and tangy flavors burst on his tongue. "Fuck, this is good." He mumbles with the food still in his mouth.

Xavier scowls and looks at him in disgust. "Eew Seth. Swallow your food."

"I tell him that all the time." Roman pipes in chuckling and kissing Seth's cheek.

Seth shrugs nonchalantly. "What? I'm not trying to impress anybody."

Roman eyes him in mock hurt. "So I'm not worth the effort?"

"Actually no."

That causes a round of snickers and laughs on their table. Conversation flows easily among the four boys as they enjoy each other's company.

A while later they all decide to try the different rides and the jocks even win Seth and Xavier large fluffy teddy bears. They end the night with promises of hanging out again sometime.

The drive back to Roman's house is lighter, more care free. They arrive around two o'clock in the morning. Entering the empty house, they bypass the kitchen—which is normally their first pitstop. Entering Roman's room, Seth immediately takes off his shoes. He's changing out of clothing and putting on an oversized t-shirt.

Roman pulls Seth towards him when Seth's lace underwear peeks out of his t-shirt. Large hands fondle Seth's ass as Roman rubs himself against the brunet. When he takes Seth's nipple into his mouth Seth moans and holds Roman's head in place. Roman's moving to the other nipple when Seth pulls away.

"Come on Seth. What are you doing? I've missed you, man. You can't hold out on me."

"I've missed you too and I want you…badly. But we gotta talk, you said we would." Seth says.

Frustration creeps into Roman and he wants to snap but he holds back. Removing his jeans and t-shirt, he gestures Seth to follow him to the bed. They sit down and Seth looks at his boyfriend. "So, Elias…"

"What about _Elias?"_

"You hate him." Seth states matter-of-factly.

"I _don't hate_ him."

"Fine. But you read my messages and you got mad. That wouldn't have happened if you'd left my phone."

"I use your phone all the time Seth. I've never read your messages before but _Elias's_ message came through while I was on your phone. It's not my fault that he sent it at the wrong time. And besides Seth, I thought you were through with him. That's what you said."

"I said I'd end it with him Roman. Never said I'd stop being friends with the guy."

Roman doesn't respond and Seth sighs going to straddle his boyfriend's lap. "I'm not doing anything with him Roman. I love _you._ I want _you._ I don't like it when you overreact and say things that hurt me, that hurt _us."_

"I said I was sorry. But I still don't get why you didn't tell me that you were still seeing the guy. I don't get why you didn't tell me that you still spoke to him."

"Okay. Maybe I was wrong as well. But you can't tell me that you don't talk to any of the girls you used to fuck, Roman."

Roman looks sheepish and nods his head. The look's adorable and Seth can't help leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the bigger boy's lips. "I guess you're right. Guess I was wrong...jealous, ya know?"

"Wow…what is the world coming to? _Roman Reigns admitting he's wrong but even worse...that he's jealous."_ Seth teases.

"You're childish." Roman laughs. His hands go to Seth's ass, loving the feel of Seth's lace clad ass in his hands. "I am sorry though. I do trust you, I just don't like that scruffy ass looking singer wannabe. Have you heard him sing at Patty's—he sounds like a chicken being strangled."

"God, you're hopeless. I'll let you slide cause my momma taught me not to disrespect women so I won't say anything bad about the girls you used to fuck."

Instead of coming up with a smart remark, Roman looks at him with heart eyes. "I wish you could see how much I love you Seth. Wish I was able to show you the depth of my love for you."

The words do something to Seth. He thinks back to his and Xavier's conversation and feels so lucky to have gotten someone like Roman. The Samoan jock wasn't perfect but he was trying. He still didn't do romance but he did little things that made Seth feel special. The forehead kisses, the late night conversations, the random visits and he also _always_ opened Seth's door for him—no matter how angry they were at each other.

But more than that Roman told him every day that he loved him even when they were angry and not talking to each other. That was something Xavier—in his four years of being in a secret relationship with Randy—didn't get to hear. A lot of emotions overwhelm him all at once as he looks at Roman. He hugs the raven-haired boy tightly, his face hiding in the crook of Roman's neck. "I love you too baby. And I'm sorry too, should've told you I was still friends with Elias. But I love you Roman. I've always wanted you. Elias has nothing on you, not even a little bit." He mumbles against Roman's neck.

"I know, I'm the hottest thing that happened to humanity. You come in second and together we're fire baby."

Seth chuckles and moves away from Roman's neck. "We're fire." He agrees.

Roman moves him around so that his ass is sat on Roman's crotch. That thick shaft pokes his ass and he moans softly. "Make-up sex?" Roman whispers huskily biting his earlobe.

Seth whimpers and nods frantically, allowing his boyfriend to remove his lace underwear. Grunts and moans soon echo in Roman's room as both boys rock each other's worlds with their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading aaand regarding Xavier and Randy...well I love Xavier but have noticed he's almost always paired with Big E and I don't like Big E (sorry if anyone loves him, lol.). Plus interracial relationships are beautiful <3\. Thank you for reading :).


	8. Showers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman took a shower and now Seth's mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. For those expecting the emo and the jock...sorry. It'll come soon. Hope you enjoy this for now though :).

Seth perks up at the sound of the door opening. "Daddy's back." He whispers to the life growing inside him, while rubbing his protruding belly. Roman had gone to the gym with Jimmy and Jey for a couple of hours while Seth had remained behind, he was embarrassed to say that he'd become the biggest couch potato these last few months. But it wasn't his fault, it was this pregnancy. At eight months, he could barely make it from his and Roman's bedroom to the den without feeling as if he'd done some strenuous exercise.

Roman always teased him about how he never felt tired when he wanted sex. But again, it wasn't his fault, it was this pregnancy. Making him feel tired and sore and hungry and _horny_ all the damn time.

A moan escapes his lips when Roman places a plastic bag on the glass table in front of him and mouthwatering smells assault his nostrils. Roman chuckles and sits besides him on the couch. "Your food's arrived, your Highness. Spicy chicken wings, Cajun fries and BBQ sauce." The Samoan then leans down to press a wet kiss on Seth's bare belly—the brunet was always naked nowadays as the slightest piece of clothing made him feel like an egg being fried under the scorching sun. "Daddy missed you so much pī." Roman whispers against his belly.

When the Samoan moves from his boyfriend's round belly to kiss the brunet's lips, Seth moves away from him and scrunches his nose in displeasure. "Seth?" Roman's eyebrows furrow in confusion at the smaller man pulling away from him. Since his pregnancy, Seth clung to Roman like a baby koala does it's mother. It was especially hard when Roman would go back to work as Seth always found ways to guilt trip him for going back to work while Seth and their baby needed him. Roman didn't mind Seth's clingy side though, he found it endearing so that's why he was confused as to why Seth looked at him like he found him disgusting or something.

"Y-you took a shower." A wobbly voice says. "W-why?"

Shit. Roman really didn't mean to. Seth had developed this love for smelling Roman's sweaty form. Whenever the Samoan came back from the gym—he wasn't allowed to take a shower until Seth got his dose of Roman's natural body odor. Seth said the smell made him feel safe and calm. But Roman figured it also had to do with pregnancy hormones or something. Roman runs his hand through his black velvet and looks at Seth apologetically. "I'm sorry baby. I forgot, thought I'd take a shower before going to Popeye's. Didn't want to be stinky in front of all those people."

Roman knows it's the wrong response when Seth's eyes well up. The smaller man stares at Roman with an accusing glare. "So all those people matter more than me. I'm carrying your child and I don't matter. Y-you'd rather make strangers you probably won't meet again happy than make me and pī happy." He moans exaggeratedly and places a hand on his stomach. "Y-you see…pī's kicking. You're making our baby unhappy. Pī's turned my liver into a punching bag and it's your fault," Seth cries.

Roman scoots closer to him and brings the pregnant man onto his lap. His large palms rest on Seth's sides. He feels the baby kicking and his heart melts with love—he couldn't wait to meet his little one. One more month, just one more and he could meet his and Seth's little miracle. Kissing Seth's cheek, he then whispers in his ear, "I'm so sorry baby. You and pī are the most important people in my life. I didn't mean to take a shower."

Seth sniffles and rests his hands on top of Roman's bigger ones. "O-on one condition."

"Anything, baby."

"I want a full body massage and I want two tubs of vanilla ice cream."

"…I thought you said _one_ condition." Roman says after a minute of silence.

Seth shrugs and says, "I want the massage, pī wants the ice cream. You hurt my baby too, you know."

Roman chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. "Okay. I'll buy them." He then trails butterfly kisses down Seth's neck. "You want me to jog around the backyard so I can come back all hot and sweaty for you?"

Seth shakes his head no. "Not now. Want you to hold me now."

"Okay," Roman says as he shifts them around so that they're laying on their sides and facing each other on the big couch. The Samoan wraps his arms around Seth's waist and kisses pink lips softly. "I love you, both of you."

Seth smiles as he feels his eyelids become heavy, his food forgotten. "We love you too." He replies. Lush lips touch his forehead as the brunet let's sleep overtake him.


	9. Combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could it ever be love? It was definitely lust...not love.

His heart rate quickens the minute their eyes clash. The hand that's gripping the doorknob tightens. It's his anchor against the coming storm. "Hi," he smiles tightly.

"Seth…" Roman's voice sounds breathless. The Samoan's eyes roam his body—and dammit, Seth hates it. Hates the way his body instantly reacts to Roman's stare—how the butterflies swim connivingly in his stomanch. He hates the way the other boy's stare ignites an unquenchable fire in his veins. Hates how his body betrays him; a rapid heat unfurling in his nether regions with just a _look._ But it isn't _just_ a look. Seth knows _that_ look very well, he's being eye fucked by his—

"What are you doing here?" Seth asks, dismissing his thoughts.

Hungry brown eyes meet him and the brunet regrets speaking up. Because it was better when those intense eyes were ogling his body but now…now that they're eye to eye again—he sees so many different things in Roman's brown pools. Things that he shouldn't be seeing. _Eye contact is such a dangerous game._

Seth looks away, breathing unsteady as he waits for the Samoan boy's response. There's a shuffling of Roman's wornout Converse and the older boy clears his throat before answering, "Is your sister around?"

"Which one?" Seth asks teasingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Lord knows they can't keep going in the direction they're headed.

He looks up in time to see Roman roll his eyes. "Why would I ask you about Brie, Seth?"

Seth shrugs and extends his arm, almost nudging the other boy's shoulder playfully before stopping midway. He _can't_ touch Roman. _Touch leads to combustion…and combustion leads to regret._ Because no matter how much they convince themselves that it feels right when they're caught in the moment—the regret _always_ follows right after.

Roman releases a heavy shudder—he'd clearly been holding his breath. The same thoughts probably crossing his mind as well. "Where is Nikki, Seth?" Roman repeats, more urgently this time.

"Out…they had Naomi fetch them. Her and Brie."

Roman's eyes go to the dark skies at Seth's response. All that traveling for nothing. "Great so she demands I fetch her and decides as I'm on my way to fetching her that she'll get a lift from Naomi. Why didn't she fucking call me?" he grumbles.

Seth gives him an apologetic look. His older sister could be so inconsiderate sometimes. "I'm sorry." he mutters sincerely.

Roman waves him off and smiles at him—all soft eyes and care free. The look's so similar to the one the other boy would give him after making love to him; their bodies limp and spent.

"It's not your fault Sethie."

Their eyes clash again at the forbidden nickname. It was Seth who banned it—after they'd ended things. The nickname held so many sentimental memories and it often hurt when the other boy called him that. Roman's still looking at him—his eyes begging for things Seth can't offer…not again. "I think…" Seth begins shakily "…you should leave."

Seth's not surprised when the Samoan teen stubbornly shakes his head no. "I'm going to wait for Nikki. She is my girlfriend after all. I've come all this way, it's only fair that I wait for her to come back, don't you think?"

Seth groans in panic and annoyance as the other boy stuffs his hands in his letterman jacket—an almost smug expression dominating his chiseled features. "I'm home alone." Seth replies and mentally curses at his choice of words. It sounds so…suggestive. He'd simply said that because he was hoping to deter the other boy from wanting to come inside the house.

"Nothing will happen…I promise."

Seth knows it's a lie—how many times have they said this? How many times has he spread his legs for his _sister's_ boyfriend? How many "this is the last time...for real this time," have they oathed only to give in to the combustion again?

And Seth knew it was wrong—honest to god, he did. But what could he do? What could both of them do? It'd all happened by mistake—Roman hurt and angered by something Nikki had said. And in a moment of vulnerability he'd made a mistake…that he just kept on repeating over and over again. Until Seth had decided that it just wasn't a mistake anymore and he _couldn't_ keep on going behind his sister's back and sleeping with her boyfriend.

That was three months ago. They'd had four slip ups since then…and it looked like they were about to make another one. Because that's what always happened when they were alone. The tension would grow until it became too much to ignore—until they'd both give up on _resisting._ Giving in to the pleasurable combustion their bodies sought in each other. By allowing Roman inside their house, Seth knew that he'd somehow end up on his back again, legs spread as wide as possible—gasping in pleasurable pain while taking a hard dicking from his sister's boyfriend.

An image pops in his head at the explicit thought. His body's long betrayed him but he still fights for control. _Use your brain, not your dick,_ he repeats the mantra over and over again in his head. Seth knows it's a losing fight the minute Roman grabs his left hand loosely. "Let me in Seth."

The touch burns his already feverish skin. His eyes go back to Roman's – there's an undeniable lust in the now dark pools. It makes Seth's breath catch in his throat, "Not again Rome. We promised." He croaks.

The door opens wider and Roman enters—their shoulders touching on the Samoan's way inside. How could he ever resist the Samoan when he gave him _that_ look. The one where the kind orbs downcast in sadness, the brown pools _begging_ —like a kicked puppy.

Seth sighs and closes the door. Roman's arms encircle him from behind immediately he does that, the bigger boy's breath sending shivers through his hot body. He turns around in Roman's arms and wraps his own arms around the Samoan's neck. _"_ This is the last time. This can't happen again Roman," he whispers against the other boy's full lips.

Roman doesn't wait a heartbeat, "Of course Seth." Their lips meet slowly reverently and the minute Roman feels Seth's lips against his, he devours them. Roman kisses Seth desperately—like he's drowning and the other boy's his air.

And for Seth…everytime the other boy kisses him—it ignites a fire in his very soul. Like his whole being is being reborn, reawakened. _Kissing shouldn't feel like this._

He wraps his legs around the other boy when Roman picks him up. Seth holds onto him like he's his lifeline and Roman returns the gesture. They pull back a bit…and it's funny how they both miss each other even as their arms are wrapped around each other. Even as their eyes gaze into each other—their brown pools revealing so much more than words could ever reveal. _This couldn't ever be over._


	10. Combustion (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Seth give in again...despite their newest complication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. I didn't plan on writing a part two of this but this came to mind.

Disgust coils his insides when he watches his _best friend_ playfully bite the earlobe of the younger boy currently sat on his lap. The boy—his girlfriend's brother—turns to look at Dean, a small grin tugging at his lips. Roman grabs his beer, his hand tightening around the green bottle and drinks the bitter beverage in long gulps. What is he still doing here?

Had he known that the new guy Dean had begun dating was _Seth,_ then he'd have…he'd have…fuck he doesn't even know what he would've done. Now he finds himself stuck in his best friend's house with his…his…he doesn't even know what Seth is to him. An ex? No they hadn't even dated. Fuck buddy? No, Seth hadn't been that. What they'd had felt like…more than that. Lover? Yes. It's the closest word he can think of to what he had with Seth.

For three months, the brunet now giggling on his friend's lap had been his lover. And then the sexy son of a bitch had ended things…only for them to fall into each other's beds again and again. The last time he'd had the pleasure of tasting Seth's enticing body was just a month ago. It's Seth's tiny whimper that pulls him out of his thoughts. The movie they'd been watching in Dean's room is long forgotten and Roman watches dejectedly as his best friend thrusts his nether regions upward so that he grinds his front on Seth's ass.

He needs to leave this place. Now.

The beer bottle is placed on Dean's table with a loud thud. "Roman?"

Roman eyes a confused Dean as he leaves his friend's bed. "I gotta get out of here," he grabs his phone and keys off Dean's table and heads for the door, not even bothering to look at Seth. It's the brunet's fault he was in this predicament. Why hadn't Seth told him that he was now dating his best friend? He doesn't look at Seth because he doesn't think he'd be able to hold himself together if he meets Seth's doe eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow…or whenever."

"I'll walk you out," Dean replies. He looks at Seth and attempts to move him off his lap "Babe lemme—"

"It's all good, uce. I know the way…" He knows he shouldn't but Roman looks back at his friend who has his arms around Seth's waist. "I'm happy you finally found someone." Seth's eyes clash with his when he says that. The Bambi eyes widen, _begging_. Roman covers his snort as a little cough—like he'd actually tell Dean anything. The boy's his best friend—has been since they were six. Why would he hurt him like that?

Dean's dimples become more and more prominent with the slow widening of his lips. _He looks so happy._ Roman returns the smile—just as bright—he nods his head and closes Dean's door after bidding one final goodbye. In the Ambrose's hallway, Roman stops a bit, leaning against the wall that he bangs his head lightly against. His whole form slumps and he inhales shakily before heaving out a tired sigh. When he feels the tears fighting to push out of his eyelids, Roman squeezes his eyes shut for a full minute. A drawn out moan coming from Dean's room causes him to stumble down the stairs in long jogs— _he needs to get away._

_***_

"Fuck, I'm coming!" Roman releases a string of curses all the while jogging down the stairs to open the door for the fucking imbecile knocking at his door at fucking ten in the evening. It couldn't be his parents—they were still in Samoa and would return on Monday. Anger pulses his veins when he opens the door, "Well, well, well...look what the cat's dragged in. The fuck are you doing here?"

The brunet at the door stops smoothing out his black t-shirt when he hears Roman's voice, "Rome…" Seth's eyes widen when they land on his bare torso. Roman's only in his basketball shorts and Roman can tell that the other boy knows he's not wearing anything beneath his shorts from the way his cheeks go bright red when they land on his dick print.

A scowl blots Roman's face. "Do _not_ call me that," he grits out.

"Please let me in," Seth looks at him, tugging at his jean jacket. " _Please,"_ his hand grips the door when Roman moves to close it.

The door's left open as Roman moves away from it…moves away from him. Seth enters and closes the door after him. "Why are you here Seth?"

"I – I… I w-want—"

"SPEAK UP MAN! What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Roman turns to face Seth, scrutinizing the brunet's skittish posture. "Came to rub it in my face how you're fucking my best friend now? What are you—you're getting back at me for sleeping with both you and your sister right?" Seth still looks at him from the door and Roman can see the vulnerability in his eyes. Like he's barely holding on and will cry any minute—Roman knows how he feels. He felt the _exact_ same way when he saw that this nervous wreck in front of him was his best friend's new boyfriend. He'd felt even worse in Dean's hallway when—

Roman effectively cuts his thoughts off by the shake of his head, turning away from Seth and heading into the living room.

"Roman," Seth's voice is whispered, shaky and Roman's not surprised the younger boy followed him. Seth's just as stubborn as him—it's one of the things that drew him to the brunet. He ignores Seth though and takes the stairs to his room.

The door opens after he's entered and it closes again silently. "Leave Seth," Roman's voice is cold as he gives the instruction. He turns to look at Seth, his cold gaze revealing how serious he is. "Go home. Go to Dean. Hell, go fuck my other friends if you want to! It's what you want, right?"

"No," it's whispered, a tinge of anger in the small voice.

"Then what the fuck do you want?" Roman trails angry footsteps towards Seth, gripping the brunet's black t-shirt. "GO HOME!"

Shoving Seth away, Roman turns from him again and goes to lie on his bed. He turns his TV on, settling on whatever's playing. The gesture is for Seth to see how serious he is. Roman keeps his eyes locked on the TV, his anger igniting again when Seth stands in front of the screen. He knows what the younger boy's doing—he's trying to get a reaction out of him. Roman ignores him, his arms go behind his head and he stares at the ceiling.

The sound of something dropping causes him to turn his attention back to Seth. Seth's no longer wearing his denim jacket and is tugging off his black t-shirt. An inaudible hitch leaves Roman's lips when Seth reveals his flawless skin to him. The other boy's hands shake as he makes work of unbuckling his belt, he turns his back on Roman once he succeeds and tugs his pants just below his ass.

Roman's already leaving the bed, an audible groan sounding above the noise coming from the TV. Roman steps towards him, his hand trailing down Seth's flawless back, eventually joining Seth's hands at the sides of his waist. His heart's beating so hard, Roman thinks Seth can feel it beat against his warm back. "Did you fuck him?" It's an unfair question to ask, Roman _knows_ that but he can'thelp it. He _has_ to know. A breath he doesn't know he was holding leaves his lips when Seth shakes his head no.

"It's s-still too s-soon."

It's not the response he wants, he wants Seth to say no. Wants him to say that Roman is the only one who'll ever get the pleasure of having him like this but Roman has no right to want that. He has a girlfriend. That he'll marry one day. And Seth…Seth will be his brother-in-law…one day. "Good," their joined hands work on tugging Seth's skinny jeans lower. Roman kneels on one knee behind him once the jeans have fallen to the ground and Seth's stepped out of them. Seth's pert ass is covered in tight grey briefs, Roman's lips touch the juicy rear. He hears Seth's shaky exhale when his hands tug Seth's underwear lower and lower until they join the rest of his clothing on the floor. "Is this what you want?" the question's accompanied by a large hand drawing feather light patterns on smooth golden skin.

"Y-yes." Roman parts Seth's asscheeks at the shaky response. Seth's wrinkled hole comes into view and Roman blows on it lightly eliciting a tiny whimper from Seth. He dips his head in and swipes his tongue on the pink hole, "Please," breathless this time.

A cry of disappointment escapes Seth's lips when Roman pulls away from him but it only lasts a second because he looks over his shoulder to see the other boy taking off his basketball shorts—Roman revealing all of himself to Seth.

Roman guides him towards his bed, Seth crawling on it. His ass is in the air when Roman crawls behind him. Quick work of preparing Seth is made before Roman coats his own dick. Seth's turning on his back when Roman stops him, "I – I can't look at you…please," the words leave a bad taste in Roman's mouth but what can he do? If he takes Seth missionary style then he'll see things in the other boy's eyes that he's not supposed to see…just like Seth will see emotions he can't help but reveal every time he's intimate with him.

"O-Okay…I'm sorry," Seth's hurt trickles out with every word.

Roman ignores the apology and sinks in behind Seth causing the brunet to emit broken moans. He grips Seth's waist and pins him to the bed—fucking him senseless. And it's not something out of the ordinary—the way he takes Seth. But this time it's _harder, rougher—punishing._ Roman dicks Seth down _hard._ Seth accepts it...wholeheartedly. He trashes on the bed, seeking _something_ to hold onto. Cracked whimpers and sobs bounce of the walls as Roman fucks Seth with a vengeance.

Seth's sweaty back is flush against Roman's front and an arm goes around his neck. "Fuck Seth," the voice breathing in his ear does nothing to cool down the burning furnace that is Seth's body. Roman stuffs him full, his thick rod stretching Seth _wide—_ it's almost too much to take. Roman plunges inside him deep enough to make it hurt, it's perfect. _Too perfect._

Seth's already come _twice_ but Roman doesn't let him go. So Seth grips the bedsheets tighter and allows Roman to take what he wants. _What's his._ A hand grips his hips when he attempts to crawl away, "Where are you going Seth?" Roman pants out of breath. "You want me to stop Sethie?"

"Yes! I – I mean no…yea— _fuck._ I don't know. _Please."_

A breathless chuckle leaves Roman and he drags Seth towards him, pulling his brown mane. "You want me to…stop?" he turns Seth's head and plunders his mouth while stroking the other boy's spent cock. "I want you to come with me," he whispers in Seth's ear and the brunet pulls away and shakes his head.

"I – I can't anymore. Roman please, I—"

"You can baby, you've done it before," a kiss is placed on Seth's sweaty neck. Seth slowly hardens again in Roman's hand. Roman's strokes are savage as he plows into Seth's body, aiming for the brunet's sensitive prostate with each thrust he makes. His balls contract and he's _so_ close. "You ready baby?"

"Unh…y-yes."

"Come with me," immediately Roman says that he's shooting his load inside Seth's warmth and claiming the other boy's lips in a passionate kiss. He can feel Seth's warm seed coat his hands but keeps the same fast strokes on the other boy's softening shaft. Seth holds Roman's hand in his own, little sobs falling off his lips. _Too sensitive._

His hole clenches around the bigger boy's dick. Trying to keep his shaky legs from giving out as Roman's uncoordinated but hard thrusts into his warm velvet don't cease, Roman presses into Seth's warmth until the last tingle fizzles out. A spent Seth collapses on the bed, soft whimpers falling off his lips. _What happens now?_

Roman pulls out of him, slowly and rests beside him. Seth's sweaty forehead is peppered with kisses before Roman's lips travel everywhere kissing his shoulder, his back, his _ass._ He gasps shakily as Roman leaves bite marks on his ass— _claiming him._ A few tears mingle with his sweat and his eyes close. "Sleep tight," he's already dozing off when the Samoan says that. He nods and rests his head on Roman's shoulder. 

The lively chirping of the birds outside Roman's windows wake him up the next morning. His whole body _hurts_ and sitting up on the disorderly bed takes what feels like forever. Roman's not beside him and sits instead at the foot of the bed, in a pair of navy boxers. He crawls towards him and presses his chest to the other boy's cold back—how long has Roman been sitting in the cold? Seth's arms hug Roman from behind and he kisses the hair at the nape of Roman's neck, "I need to leave soon."

Silence.

"Roman?"

"Out of everyone you could've chosen Seth, why him?"

"It…wasn't on purpose. We're the only ones out of the closet at school, Roman. Brie…she thought we'd be a perfect match together."

Something cracks inside him when the Samoan pulls out of his embrace, going to stare out his window. The Reigns family stay in a secluded part of town, so Roman wasn't really staring at anything—their nearest neighbors being thirty minutes away from them. "He's my best friend Seth. What in fuck's name made you think it was a good idea to date my best friend? You're trying to ruin me."

"Then what do I do Roman?" Seth questions, leaving the bed and putting his clothes back on in the process. "You're fucking both me and my sister but I _don't_ complain…don't I deserve what you have? Do you want me to spend the rest of my life being your side piece? For me to be available whenever you feel like having something different?"

"I don't have a fucking problem with you dating!" Roman shouts, facing Seth, his anger showing in his normally warm coffee eyes. He gets into Seth's space and stares him down, "What I have a problem with is you dating my _best friend._ How do I look him in the eyes? Do you have _any fucking idea_ how crushing it was seeing you act all coupley in front of me last night?"

"WHY?" Seth runs past Roman so that they're looking at each other again when the older boy turns away from him. "Why Roman? This doesn't mean anything, does it? It's just _fucking,_ right?"

" _Yes_ ," the word is gritted out.

Seth searches the other boy's eyes. The thing with them is that their emotions are barely concealed when they're around each other—just like their connection. _It's intense._ A beat passes then two. And just like that… _combustion._ Roman grips Seth's brown hair and forces their lips together. The kiss is explosive, intoxicating. There's this _desperation_ inside them _—_ a need to get _closer._ So Seth's clothes fall off once again along with Roman's boxers. It's something both of them don't know how to control.

But when they're together, it's almost _too much to take—_ these feelings they have. Seth clings to Roman when the Samoan enters him _again._ Roman's _gentle_ this time, looking into Seth's eyes as he takes him, it's what they both crave—to know that the other wants them just as bad. Like always, their eyes reveal things their mouths don't speak. _Please don't leave me,_ their eyes cry. _I need you,_ their breathless moans whisper. _I love you,_ it's what their hearts stutter, what their minds proclaim and what their bodies _reveal_. _How could this ever be over?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Dean! Sorry Nikki! LOL. Thank you for reading!


	11. Body Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Roman's birthday and Seth has one final present for him--his body.

He's been sitting in their living room for the past thirty minutes, mindlessly watching the TV. And Roman's not sure what it is exactly that needs thirty minutes of preparation that's Seth's chased him out of their bedroom but he isn't going to complain. It's his birthday and his body buzzes with anticipation at what the brunet has in store for him. He'd only been allowed to take a quick shower after they came back from celebrating the day with his family before Seth had told him to leave.

His cock is already half hard from all the anticipation, and he has a mind to rub himself through his silk boxers but decides not to. He jumps a bit when his vision goes dark. "What the—babe, what you doing?" he asks, when he hears Seth's quiet laugh.

"Shh," Seth whispers huskily against his ear sending exquisite shivers down Roman's spine. He tightens the blindfold around Roman's head to ensure that his husband can't see a nothing. His hands travel to Roman's bare upper body, feeling Roman's hard muscles. He hears Roman's sharp intake of breath when he trails his hands further down to Roman's covered dick. A guttural groan leaves his husband's lips when Seth strokes him through his boxers, feeling his favorite body part harden. "You ready for your present, baby?" Seth asks seductively, biting on Roman's earlobe.

Roman's never agreed to anything faster, he nods his head frantically, his mouth dry. Seth helps him up and leads them somewhere, Roman's guessing their bedroom. He's guided to sit down on a chair before he feels Seth move away from him. He knows when his husband's returned, he can feel his presence as well as Seth's delicious scent that he loves so much. Seth runs his hands on his arms before pulling them behind the chair. His right hand tickles lightly when Seth draws patterns on it, a click reaches his ears and before Roman knows both his hands are handcuffed behind the chair.

"Fuck, Seth. You're not playing fair." He complains lightly. It's his birthday after all, shouldn't he be calling the shots on what he wants to do today? His husband doesn't respond and has instead moved away from him. The sound of music hits his ears, Roman doesn't recognize the song but the beats are sensual, it's a stripper worthy song actually and his cock literally swells in interest even more than before. The blindfold's removed and he blinks his eyes to gather his surroundings.

Their bedroom is dimly lit, and he sits facing the blank TV. Seth brushes against him when he goes to stand in front of him. Roman's already struggling to get out of the tied up position he's in, causing Seth to laugh a little while all he does is growl in frustration. Seth is in a _tiny_ silky red robe, that teases all of Roman's favorite parts. The robe stops just below Seth's ass cheeks and Roman knows it's new. He's never seen it before, and he makes it a point to know all of Seth's lingerie.

"Like what you see?" Seth asks smugly.

"Let me out of these cuffs and I'll show you how much I _like_ what I see," Roman's practically salivating at the sight of Seth. "Seth, come on." Roman's breath comes out in harsh pants. He swears he wants to tear something down when Seth begins moving his salacious body in time with the sensuous song playing on the speakers. He tries listening to some of the lyrics and hears the woman singing about her body being the guy's party. Roman would snort if Seth wasn't trying to kill him with the way he's moving his tempting body.

The brunet dances in front of him and sways his body side to side, doing things that Roman didn't even know he could do. Roman struggles against the cuffs when Seth turns his back on him and _bends over._ Right in front of his face, revealing what he has beneath the skimpy robe. Seth's wearing a thong, that's barely keeping his shaft and balls intact. Roman wants to touch but he _can't—_ Seth's got him fucking cuffed. He tries to find a way to remove the damn cuffs from his hands when his husband  _twerks_ in his face, shaking his ass while looking over his shoulder back at him.

"Seth, please. Remove these things, it's my birthday," Roman doesn't even recognize his own voice anymore. It's parched but also thick with lust. It comes out hoarse and he's sure his eyes reveal his hunger because for a moment his husband falters, an audible hitch leaving his lips before he takes things even further.

Seth settles on his lap and performs a lap dance for him. He straddles Roman's lap and grinds their cocks together all the while moving his waist and his body to the next sensual song. Romangoes _insane,_ he moves his hips to meets Seth's, searching for more sweet friction. His cock's a leaking faucet and his hairline is beaded with sweat. He tries to reach Seth's lips and Seth leans forward but his tease of a husband moves away before he can reach them. " _Seth,"_ he growls in a low tone, his voice warning.

Seth pays the warning no mind and goes to suck on the sensitive spot on Roman's neck. Roman releases a long drawn out moan and struggles futilely against the hold on his hands. _He needs to touch Seth._ It's become a _necessity_ but he _can't_ do anything about it and it _kills_ him. Seth's robe falls off his left shoulder a bit, revealing flawless tanned skin. Roman latches onto his erect nipple before Seth can react and Seth finds himself helpless against the moan that leaves his lips. He massages Roman's raven tendrils as the love of his life sucks on his nipple desperately. He holds Roman's head allowing him to tease, suck and bite on the pink nub before he remembers that this isn't about him. It's about the man currently cuffed to the chair. It's about this man who always puts Seth's needs first.

Seth turns away from him while still on his lap and grinds his ass on Roman's thick rod. He can feel how hard the other man is as he grinds his ass back on Roman's thick shaft. He has to take a deep breath in order to rein in some control because he's just as hard as Roman and wants to feel that long thick powerful shaft moving inside him— _ruining him._ Seth gets up to put some much needed distance between him and Roman. "Where are you going Seth?" Roman's groan sounds _pained. Poor soul,_ Seth thinks himself as he heads into their en-suite bathroom. He comes back with a few items and grins at Roman's scowl. "Is that what I think it is?"

Seth rolls his eyes at the jealousy dripping in Roman's voice. The man's jealous of a _toy._ "Yes," the words come out too innocent, his grin widening when Roman's scowl deepens.

"Are you really going to use _Bob_ on _my birthday_ Seth?" Roman says the word 'Bob' with distaste. Yes, Roman hates Seth's _vibrator_ _._ Granted, he is the one who bought the thing for Seth's birthday last year but Seth uses the thing against him when they're fighting. He pleasures himself with thing right in front of him, making Roman suffer blue balls.

"Don't act like you don't like it when I use it. You love watching me pleasure myself."

"I hate that thing. The only dick that belongs to your ass is mine Seth. Not some _toy._ "

Seth rolls his eyes and turns his back on Roman, he unties his robe slowly and sways his hips side to side while teasing the skimpy down his body, bit by bit. Roman's making all these different sounds, from pained growls to moans and whimpers. Seth feels sexy, he loves that he still has this effect on the man after seven years of being together. The robe falls at his feet and he looks at a drooling Roman over his shoulder. He pulls his brown mane on one side and dances a little more in just the thong that barely keeps his junk in one place.

He takes the vanilla flavored lube and uses the chair in front of him as leverage. He pulls the red string of the thong on one side and coats his fingers with lube. Roman is behind him still cuffed to the chair, getting the _perfect_ view. Seth balances one hand on the chair and inserts one finger inside his tight hole. A tiny whimper escapes him as he stretches himself with his fingers, all four of them to ensure he's more than ready to take his husband's thick rod when the bound man finally splits him in half. Yes, Roman is _big_ and it's still a hassle when the other man takes him, but fuck if he doesn't love it.

Seth then takes Bob and sets him on the floor before settling on the ground on his knees, still ensuring his husband has the perfect view. He impales himself on the vibrator bit by bit, moaning as his hole stretches as he sinks himself lower and lower on the sex toy. Roman's growling behind and Seth smiles to himself, looking over his shoulder. He arches his back enticingly so that his ass sticks out, and moves the toy in and out of his warm heat. Part of his junk has slipped out of the thong and he knows Roman can see it, Seth keeps moving his body enticingly and moaning as the vibrator massages his sweet spot. When his moans turn louder, Roman's authoritative voice snaps, "ENOUGH SETH! That ass belongs to me. Only I get to pleasure you like that. Come give me what's rightfully mine!" Seth moans at the instruction. He loves a jealous Roman. He gets all dominant and primal.

He obeys the instruction and removes the toy out of his hole. His junk is already peeking out of the thong, his achingly hard purple dick too heavy. "Anything for you Daddy," he whispers seductively before capturing Roman's lips in a passionate kiss. Seth melts against his husband's full lips. Even with the lust that has them in it's claws he can still feel Roman's love for him. It radiates off of the man in waves. Seth slowly sinks to his knees and assists Roman to remove his silky boxers.

Roman's hard rod slaps against his stomach, he can see how his shaft has Seth hypnotized. The brunet on his knees licks his dry lips and leans his head forward. "Fuck," Roman's strangled voice murmurs when Seth kisses the purple head that is glistening with precum. Roman's control is long gone when Seth wraps his pink lips around the head, engulfing Roman with damp heat. Roman's head falls back against the chair he's bound to, his eyes fluttering shut. He groans at the sensations of Seth's skilled mouth taking him in deeper and deeper.

His hips piston forward to get more of the damp heat, in fact all Roman wants to do is fuck Seth's mouth raw. But he can't, and it _maddens_ him _._ His eyes open and he looks down at Seth, who's looking up at him with wide eyes. Seth's mouth is stretched full of cock, saliva dripping at the sides. Every nerve ending in Roman's body is set alight with desire. His eyes travel to Seth's ass, that's in his perfect view, with the way Seth has his back arched bringing emphasis to it. Roman needs to fuck the shit out of Seth's ass. And yes, pun's definitely intended. "I need your ass baby. Give me that ass." He growls after a while.

His cock leaves Seth's lips with a wet pop, the younger man's lips red and slightly swollen. Seth goes to grab the key to the handcuffs before going to release Roman from his bound state. Immediately his hands are free, Roman grips Seth's brown mane and plunders his mouth. His hands touch Seth everywhere and he moves them to the man's junk, squeezing on it causing Seth to cry out loud. "Brace yourself Seth. Shit's about to get nasty." It's the only warning he gives Seth before he lifts the smaller man off his feet and carries him to their bed.

He throws Seth onto the bed and Seth immediately tries to crawl away from him because he knows _that_ tone. Roman grabs his leg and pulls the younger man towards him. He's far too gone for gentleness as he rips Seth's thong in half. He hears Seth's tiny gasp but ignores it and grabs a pillow to place under Seth's ass. He spreads the man's legs until Seth's legs are touching his shoulders. A small whimper falls off Seth's lips when Roman enters him slowly. Roman isn't doing any better and groans as Seth's heat engulfs him— _he's home._

Seth caresses his cheeks and looks up at him in awe, in tenderness. "I love you," Roman groans, watching the brown eyes water.

"I…" Seth takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "I love you too, so much."

Roman groans once he's fully sheathed inside Seth's tight heat and lets out small puffs of air, trying to rein in some control. His hips move when he no longer feels like he'll come with just a kiss from the moaning mess beneath him. Roman claims Seth's neck with his lips, bruising it with hickies. The fucking starts out slow, him teasing a whining and whimpering Seth. His rhythm picks up though and becomes harder, _rougher._ Roman presses Seth into the mattress and increases his thrusts. He grips Seth's hair for leverage and fucks the sobbing brunet _savagely._

The headboard bangs loudly against the wall with how the man above him is fucking him. Unfathomable pleasure explodes inside him with the way Roman _stretches_ him. Roman's _big_ shaft relentlessly nails his pleasure button and Seth's head trashes side to side. He's delirious with pleasure, his while body tingling and he _doesn't know what to do with himself._ "F-fuck, I l-love you," he breathes into the ear of the man who's fucking him enough to make it hurt. And hurt it does, because even after seven years, Roman's still _huge_ but it's also so _perfect_ that he can't help _moaning and begging for more._ "Let me ride you, please." his voice is hoarse from all his screaming.

Roman flips them so that Seth is on top, he moves his wet hair from his face and watches the erotic sight on top of him. Seth is wet with sweat as he bounces up and down on his dick. The brunet does _something_ with his waist and Roman's head falls back on the pillows because it feels _so good._ Seth rides him and moves his body, and it feels like there's _more._ "Wh—fuck Seth! What are you doing baby?" he asks in a lustful voice. Because the man keeps _moving_ his waist, and Seth's heat literally _sucks_ him in. "You taste so sweet baby," he groans in sheer bliss.

Seth turns away from him to do the 'reverse cow girl' and Roman swear to god, loses it. "Oh my god! Keep moving like that baby, just like that. We're getting that _fuck,_ I'll do anything you want. Just k-keep…" Roman trails off, and trashes on the bed and grips the bedsheets in a white-knuckled grip before letting the sheets go in favor of looking at Seth. He _has_ to know _what_ exactly Seth is doing because Seth feels out of this world. The brunet keeps moving his waist in that erotic way that he's been moving it, almost as if he's drawing something.

 _It's too soon,_ Roman thinks as he feels everything in his body tense. His stomach literally knots up and his toes curl up. He's not sure how much longer he can hold on, but he _isn't_ going to come before Seth. Never mind that this whole thing's for him. Roman presses Seth to the mattress again, in a new position this time. He takes his husband from behind, Roman fucks Seth into the mattress. He pins the man's head to the white sheets, watching Seth's hands cling to the sheets.

Roman's _feral_ in his thrusts, he fucks Seth with one goal in mind—to get the man to cum first. Seth's voice cracks with each rough thrust but he takes it like the champ he is. Roman pounds Seth so viciously that the brunet's ass jiggles with each hard thrust. Seth's cock aches beneath him but each thrust too his overworked prostrate gets him closer and closer until he _can't_ hold on anymore. "Aaah," he screams and bites down on the pillow when Roman's hand goes to stroke his aching shaft with fast vicious strokes. The sobs leave his lips unpermitted when his toes curl up and his whole body tingles with electricity and he finally feels his balls contract and he cums.

He keeps sobbing Roman's name as the man keeps working his body. His body tingles with sparks of electrical shock from the overstimulation when his husband continues his feral pounding and stroking. Seth whimpers, all the while accepting everything Roman gives him. _It's his man's birthday._ Roman deserves everything he wants. He _deserves_ Seth's delectable body. The slams into his body become more erratic and uncoordinated and Seth knows Roman's close. He screams Roman's name, when Roman drags him up by his hair and feasts on his bruised neck while cumming inside him. Seth gasps, clenching around Roman's dick to increase his pleasure.

They both collapse on the bed when their knees give out. Roman is heavy on top of him, and Seth is too hot but he doesn't complain. He sighs contentedly when Roman kisses his sweaty cheek over and over again and decides that the man can stay inside of him a little while longer. "Happy birthday Roman. You're the love of my life, my everything," he whispers when Roman joins their hands together, still on top of him.

"Thank you so much baby boy," Roman kisses his cheek again. "I must admit, I don't know how I'll beat what you just did for me tonight though."

"You better think of something or I'll be entertaining myself with Bob on my birthday."

A chuckle leaves Seth when Roman groans, "Oh I will. That fucking Bob won't be touching any bit of your body on your birthday."

"I love you," Seth whispers again because he really does.

"I love you too, Seth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I straight up felt like I was watching porn when writing this, LOL.


	12. Light of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth has always been a bad boy. The reckless bad boy teen responsible for tear stained pillows, that is until he meets Roman Reigns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I know Dean won't see this because well, you know buuuut I just want to say that I'm so happy that he's back and I missed him and I love how he's beefed up and his short hair and that tank top-ish he wore because he was hot as fuck. Not that he wasn't before but damn. *Breathes deeply* okay, I'm done now, LOL. 
> 
> Oh, and I've been listening to a whole lot melancholic Lana Del Rey melodies, hence this. And I'm a complete sucker for angst, especially the dark stuff so *clears throat* please enjoy. 
> 
> Lastly please note that I'll probably continue and turn this into a full story after I finish The Royal's Consort but for now this is a teaser or something, I'm not sure. 
> 
> Sorry, for the long note and thank you for reading :D

Seth wouldn't be able to tell you how he finds himself in this predicament. How a boy he's known for _three_ months brings out a side to him that even he wasn't aware of. He wouldn't be able to accurately explain to you how he finds himself naked, on his knees, in a submissive position and waiting patiently for his Master. It's all craziness, really. Seth is _not_ submissive. He's been a bad boy all his life. The notorious rule breaker who does whatever he wants, whenever he wants, simply because he can. Seth Rollins is a hurricane of emotions, selfish most of the time. Uncaring and heartless when he needs to be. Rarely loving to anyone who isn't family or Dean. He is, in the bluntest of terms, the boy teenagers soak their pillows over.

But all of that fades when it comes to _him…_

Roman Reigns is unlike any boy that he's ever met. And maybe that's why he'd hated the Samoan boy the first time he stepped foot on their school grounds. Because there's _something_ about Roman Reigns that goes beyond your average bad boy. There's something magnetic about the emotionless Samoan. Something that draws Seth in, something so addictive that he can't quite quit him. It feels like the other boy has ignited a fire within him—a fire that simply won't die.

And Seth still isn't sure how Roman does it. He's been trying to figure it out. All he knows is that Roman Reigns is a different kind of bad boy—he's a crossbreed between a devil and a gentleman. He's the type of boy who'll inform you before he breaks your heart and then proceed to do so. His voice, emotionless as it is, sounds like silver. His eyes, dark brown and mysterious, have the ability to swallow the entire universe and galaxies. He smells like smoke and old books. He tastes like rain and smoky whisky.

There's an air of danger that surrounds him. But danger _is_ his world too—with how much the guns blaze in it. Roman _is_ dangerous, Seth has experienced it firsthand. And maybe he should be scared, because Seth has never been _that_ bad boy. He has never pointed a gun at someone. He has never _killed_ anyone. He isn't an unfeeling robot who wouldn't think twice about blowing someone's brains out. But he can't stay away—he doesn't think he ever will be able to.

A part of him feels like he's found what he's been looking for. It's a dangerous feeling to have at seventeen. It's an even more dangerous feeling to have because Seth knows he's going to get burned in the end. Roman is a reminder of why boys who look like angels shouldn't be trusted. The devil was an angel too, after all. But he can't keep away, Roman has him intoxicated—high on whatever spell the Samoan has put him under.

He clears his thoughts when _his_ silent footsteps trail towards him. Seth keeps his gaze on the ground, his posture the epitome of relaxed despite the erratic beating of his heart and clamminess in his hands. It's ridiculous how the boy now standing in front of him and is yet to say anything to him, invokes so many emotions within him. It's ridiculous how his entire being screams submit because he _loves_ being wanted by Roman. The other boy wants him as he is, all imperfect and selfish. Roman balances his soul in ways Seth can't explain. He has the ability to crawl inside his mind and capture his every thought. As he's doing now, without uttering even a single word.

Two fingers settle beneath his chin making Seth slowly lift his eyes. The blankness in Roman's eyes doesn't freak him out, if anything, it comforts him and steals his sanity. Roman consumes him wholly—every nuance of his body, his mind and his soul.

"Get your clothes on. We're going out," Roman never lifts his voice. Seth isn't sure how it has the ability to sound smoky and toneless at the same time.

"Yes, Sir." He returns, voice just as quiet.

He's graceful as lifts off the fluffy pillow that had been placed on the ground to ensure his comfortability. He fetches his clothes placed on the expensive cushioned chair in the Roman's room. Roman likes to watch him get dressed so Seth turns to face him. Roman's eyes are already on him, they watch him return item after item of clothing to his body. He goes slow like Roman taught him to and he's stuck between feeling sexy and insecure. It's hard not to feel insecure when soulless eyes fixate on you, leaving you helpless as to whether or not the person you're putting the show on for is enjoying it.

Seth clears his throat once he's finished dressing, he remains standing in his socks. "You may take a seat." His ass immediately accommodates the chair besides him. Roman carries his white Converse and makes his way to him. Seth lifts his right foot slightly and allows the other boy to slip on the footwear for him. Roman has this thing about kneeling in front of him to help him put his shoes on. It affects Seth in ways he can't explain, but it mostly makes him feel cherished and special. Roman, emotionless as he is, has a way of making him feel valued. The other boy has a way of making him feel like the only human in the world. Maybe it's the reason he craves it with everything in him to please the Samoan. Maybe it's the reason he so readily submits to Roman's every command.

Two pats on his left thigh cause him to look at a now standing Roman. He accepts the offered hand, his smaller one fits so perfectly inside Roman's bigger one. It has to be some sort of sign—that they fit perfectly together. Seth sighs, his mind is spewing garbage fairytales and he knows better than anyone not to entertain unrealistic happily-ever-afters. Roman guides him to his family's huge garage. Yes, they are wealthy—probably the wealthiest people Seth knows. And it's just Roman and his father.

There's a line of cars in the Reigns' garage but Seth knows which car the other boy will pick. Roman has a thing for vintage cars and he owns three that Seth knows. But his favorite is the 1957 Chevrolet Corvette Fuelie Convertible. The Samoan boy repaired the car himself and it's very impressive. It's a black beauty that is complimented with silver coves and more chrome than a new Harley. The interior is black which Seth thinks is the perfect color. The Corvette is outfitted with a factory hardtop but Roman told him he also included a new soft top for cool nights and summer days. It's the perfect car really and Seth has been allowed to drive it—once and for less than thirty minutes but it's whatever.

Roman's inner gentleman never wants him to open his own door so Seth waits on the passenger side and allows the other boy to open his door for him. He's graceful again as he enters and sits back while Roman buckles his seatbelt in for him. "Thank you," he whispers. He receives what he thinks is a hint of a head nod. "We're going on our own today, Sir?" he asks because that _rarely_ happens. Roman is always surrounded by two to four men who serve as his bodyguards because of the violence surrounding his world.

"Do you fear death, Seth?"

Roman has asked that question before, about a week ago. "Yes, Sir." His response is the same as the last time.

Blank eyes consider him before they go back to the road, "Nothing will happen when you are with me. Your safety is of the utmost importance to me. I would never do anything that would put your life at risk, Seth."

"I know Sir, I-I…" he trails off, unsure if he should say the words. He doesn't want Roman to think he's caught feelings. He has, in just over a month, he's managed to fall for someone he hated with a passion. But he can't reveal that to Roman, he knows what this is. They signed a goddamn contract to fully stipulate the rules, limits and boundaries to ensure that they were both comfortable. And Seth had been comfortable, in the beginning, but people change— _feelings_ change.

"There is nothing wrong with you trusting me, Seth. Everything we are doing should be built on trust. I would not be allowing you to invade my life if I did not trust you. Everything I do with you, I do because I trust you. Which in itself is a red flag because I don't trust anyone not even my family. But I trust you and I sincerely hope you trust me too."

"I do Sir," he means it. He trusts Roman, even though a part of him tells him not to. Because Roman's a constant reminder that the devil was once an angel. He hasn't given Seth a reason to doubt him but it's the feeling that comes with him—and Seth can't explain it. But there are times his mind screeches, 'He's going to break your heart' and he tries to ignore it but it's the truth. Roman _will_ break his heart. Because Roman is the type to warn you _not_ to fall in love with him because he knows it'll inevitably happen and that leave you afterwards because he _warned_ you not to.

And maybe it's some sort of karma, for all the hearts Seth has broken, he does find himself on the receiving end this time after all. It isn't hidden knowledge that he is (was) a player. Everyone at school knows it, everyone knows that he can get _anyone_ he wants. And now that he's finally found the one person whose mere gaze starts a wildfire within him, he has to face the harsh reality that Roman is just like him, if not worse.

"Seth?"

He looks at the direction in which Roman's voice comes from. The Samoan boy is stood outside and has Seth's door opened for him, his right hand offered out to him. Disappointment floods Seth, he isn't even sure how long Roman has been standing outside. "I'm sorry Sir." He whispers, accepting the offered hand. Roman tilts his head on his left shoulder before it lifts up again. He does that a lot, for multiple reasons, so Seth isn't sure what it means.

Roman goes to the back of his car, leaving Seth to scan their surroundings. Roman's never brought him here before but Seth thinks they're at some nature park or hiking spot. Birds chirp all around him, the air is crisp and clean. Seth breathes more of it in—this whole place is a quiet serenity. A vague suspicion tells him that there's a stream nearby—he can distantly hear the sounds of running water. Roman comes back with his art supplies, his offer of helping to carry a few items is turned down by the other boy.

After what feels like a ten minute walk, Roman seems satisfied with the location he's chosen. The beauty of it all has Seth completely enthralled. The stream he was talking about is actually a river that churns through a deeply eroded channel. They are surrounded by ancient trees and he has to foolishly dodge a few butterflies that are drawn to him like moth to a flame. He stops momentarily, startled by the rich depth in Roman's voice when the Samoan boy laughs. It's the first time he's hearing him laugh and Seth's eyes snap to him. The other boy is laughing at his expense but Seth can't bring himself to care. What he does care about is that he finally knows what Roman's laugh sounds like.

"You're laughing," he looks away boyishly. He sounded like a lovesick teenager. Yes, he knows he is one but Roman doesn't need to know that.

"You're scared of butterflies?" The tone is emotionless as usual.

Seth shakes his head, "No Sir. They just…caught me off guard."

He doesn't know what Roman's looking for when the other boy observes him but he stands still. It comes naturally to him, he knows it's what Roman wants. He's so in tune to the other boy's needs and knowing what he wants just like Roman is when it comes to him. "Sit on that rock, please." There's a fairly big rock a distance away from where Roman has set his art supplies. Seth complies and goes to perch himself on it. "I want you to sit in a way that makes you most comfortable." Seth draws his knees up to himself and rests his arms on them. "Good."

That one uttered word causes his stomach to flutter in joy. There's a serenity that comes with listening to Roman's every command. An elation in knowing that he can please Roman.

"Close your eyes." Seth obeys, darkness floods him when his eyes close. He focuses on nothing else but Roman's impassive voice. He listens to his every command, breathing in and then out like he's told to. He calms his thoughts, allowing himself to be fully immersed in Roman. "I want you to think about the things that make you happy, Seth." _You,_ his mind immediately offers but he says nothing. "I want you to tell me what makes you happy. I want to know about the things that captivate you and make you feel like you're walking on air." The words leaving Roman's lips contrast his empty voice. Seth doesn't think the other boy even knows much about what he's talking about.

A gracious smile slowly tugs at his lips as he thinks about the things that make him happy. His mom, even though they do disagree more than is acceptable, he still loves her. And then there's Bayley, his little sister is a ray of sunlight in his life. He has never met anyone with such a vigorous optimistic outlook towards life. Seth envies her sometimes, he isn't even sure what he's going to do after high school but Bayley has her life all figured out—at thirteen.

"My m-mom," it's stuttered, his heart hammering inside his ribcage. He doesn't want Roman to think he's insensitive. "And my baby sister. Dean, he's my best friend—" joy dances in his voice when he thinks about Dean. The other boy is his ride or die. Their friendship is something he values, it's just been the two of them since they were eight years old. "Music, it makes me happy. And I know it's unhealthy but I love ice-cream—it turns me into a happy child, only Dean knows that though. Animals make me happy, we used to play vet with Dean when we were younger. Football too, but I suck at it, so badly."

He wants to add that Roman makes him happy too. He wants to tell the other boy he's the piece that's been missing in his life. And that if he ever left, there would be a hole in his heart. A hole that he didn't even know was there in the first place but one that Roman fills so perfectly. He doesn't though. He speaks to Roman about any and everything that makes him happy, not minding how his voice lifts and falls in certain parts. He doesn't need to open his eyes to know that Roman is listening attentively. The Samoan boy has a way with people. He can fool _anyone_ into thinking he cares—he has a way of making people feel special.

"Open your eyes Seth," music penetrates the air as soon as he obeys. It's jazzy blues, Roman doesn't listen to anything else. Seth's eyes find a now half naked Roman, the Samoan boy is only dressed in a pair of black formfitting jeans that aren't so tight on him. They tease his happy trail making Seth bite his lip in barely contained lust. A tempting hard chest is right in his view—and Seth's eyes greedily take in Roman's body. How his biceps contract when he ties his hair into a man bun and that intricate tribal tattoo that covers Roman's whole right arm. The two bullet scars that decorate his stomach and left pec only add to Roman's beauty. There are other scars that decorate his back too, multiple whiplash scars that have been created by a whip.

"Cigar?"

Seth removes his eyes from the bigger boy's hard chest and looks him in the eyes briefly. There's a cigar in his hand and he's lighting it up with paint tainted fingers. "No thank you, Sir." He looks away and stares at the nature that surrounds them instead. The song playing in the background is somewhat depressing but Seth appreciates the singer's timeless voice—her music is different but it's the most beautiful he's heard in a while.

"I feel like this artist is the female version of you, somehow." Seth chuckles.

Roman puffs out some smoke from his cigar, he looks sexy as sin. Paint tainted fingers hold the cigar while the Samoan boy tilts his head to the side. "Mhm. It must explain why she's the only millennial artist I listen to then."

"And this song, what's the name?"

"Terrence loves you."

"It's depressing," Seth sighs. 

"She sings about not being able to change a person, because he is the way he is and there is no use in changing him. And how she lost herself when she lost him."

 _So it's a song about us._ The thought immediately crashes through his mind. He gets what the artist means about losing herself, he feels he might lose himself too--if Roman ever left. 

He doesn't how the other boy manages to finish the long ass cigar that he was smoking but Roman does. The Samoan plays with the gold chain around his neck, Seth has noticed that Roman hardly takes it off. "Would you rather I played something less depressing?"

Seth quickly shakes his head no and turns his attention back to the streaming river, "I didn't mean you needed to change it, Sir. I love it actually."

"Mhm." No other words leave Roman's lips so Seth remains quiet too and lets the chirpy sounds of nature intoxicate him. The sweet air whips past him and causes his brown hair to misbehave as it flies in every direction it desires but it doesn't bother Seth. Nothing could bother him at the moment—he's at his most peaceful in the company of an enigmatic boy with expressionless dark brown eyes. It doesn't get any better than that.

"Do you make yourself happy, Seth?"

Roman isn't looking at him when Seth looks in his direction, he's met with a scarred back instead. "I do…make myself happy." It's loud enough for Roman to hear.

"You're happy with yourself?"

"Sometimes but not all the time Sir," Seth clears his throat. He realizes that he hadn't actually mentioned himself when he was talking about the things that make him happy. It must be why Roman's asking.

"But you're ultimately happy? Even when you're unhappy, it's not bad enough that you're completely unhappy with yourself?"

"Yes, I'm ultimately happy with myself Sir."

Roman nods his head, "Good. You shouldn't ever find yourself in a position where you rely on external factors for your happiness Seth. Your happiness should begin within you. _You_ should make yourself happy. It will spare you a lot of heartache."

Empty eyes meet him when Roman turns to face him. And _this_ is why Roman is dangerous, because how can the most soulless eyes consume his entire being. How can a face so emotionless stir so many emotions in him? It feels like Roman knows his every secret. About who he is. Things that he hadn't realized about himself and that only Roman can bring forth. His deep desire to please Roman. How it delights him so, to serve the other boy. How his heart, stony as it is, fills with tenderness at thoughts of the Samoan boy. How his heart, selfish as it is, gladly accommodates Roman and longs to bring him comfort. And how above all, he longs to belong to the other boy, completely, in every sense of the word.

Roman's touch sparks a non ending fire within his veins, it possesses him—body and soul. His heart thuds impatiently with each second the Samoan boy spends looking at him. He doesn't know what Roman is looking for, he's unsure of what the other boy wants from him. But a dozen of illicit thoughts run through him, making him shudder in anticipation. He's sure his desire for the Samoan boy flashes blatantly in his eyes. He's sure Roman knows how his stomach quivers with just a tiny touch.

"May I kiss you, Seth?" Roman sometimes does that—ask for permission. It only makes him sexier.

"Please," he can't keep the longing out of his voice. Roman crouches in front of him, his lips brushing against Seth's teasingly. When he thinks he'll finally get to taste the Samoan's lips, Roman pulls back slightly and looks into his eyes. The whole thing causes Seth to tremble with want. He gasps, eyes closing briefly when a hand wraps around his neck. The hand tightens but not so much that he can't breathe. It creates sensual sensations instead, Seth can slowly feel his cock stiffening.

Roman's lips brush against his again—and Seth has never desired to feel someone's lips against his this desperately. His whole body yearns to feel Roman take him to levels only the Samoan can. He wants Roman to imprint words of affection into his skin and to feel the other boy claim him like no else can. His mouth welcomes Roman's invasion without the slightest hesitation, Seth moans into the kiss. He's losing himself in it, with every slide and sucking on his tongue. Roman rarely has to reinforce his dominance over him when they're kissing. Seth simply lets him take the lead because he _wants_ Roman to lead, anyway.

The hand around his throat tightens, the level of closeness from just one kiss alone, steals his breath away. His stomach is quivering, his body is overheating and it's almost too much to take. "You're so beautiful Seth and right now, all I want to do is taint you. I want to do the unthinkable to you. I want to hurt you, Seth, and I don't want to stop until you're breaking apart beneath me." Roman's hand is tightening around his throat, his eyes dilated and dark with arousal, despite their blankness. He isn't sure how he manages with the hand around his throat but Seth instinctively swallows at Roman's words. The ravenous hunger is clawing at him, he can feel pre-cum leaking heavily from his confined dick.

"I want that too, Sir. I want to you to use me for your pleasure—in any way that will be pleasing to you." Roman's hand has moved from around his neck to his mop of curly brown hair. It entangles and tightens so hard that pain flashes through Seth. It's a good pain, a pleasurable one that makes his hot body feel like a furnace. He swears he'll come inside his pants from just their eye contact. Again Roman is dangerous because how can blank look so _hot?_ His hands are clammy, his heart beats in aroused anticipation at what Roman might do to him. The tension between him and the other boy is so thick, he wouldn't be surprised if Roman threw him to the ground and fucked him like an animal.

He's done it before and Seth feels embarrassed every time he thinks about his previous concept of rough sex. Because he'd just been playing with himself. Like everything he does, Roman gives rough sex a whole new meaning. Roman fucks him into blissful oblivion, the other boy fucks him to consume not just his body but every inch of his soul. He isn't going to get started on the effects he always feels afterwards and what a delicious inconvenience it is when he has school the day after.

"Perhaps later, we are in a public space and although I'm not one to care much about what people think, we still need to respect their rights. We cannot inconvenience them by having sex in a public space, they are not consenting voyeurs."

Of course, Roman makes a valid point. The pain in his head turns into a mild throbbing when Roman unclasps his hand from his hair. "Collar," Roman says after his lips taste Seth's eager submission to him. Seth gets on his knees, spreading his knees until they're a shoulder length apart. He moves his hair aside with his right hand, eyes glued to the green grass. His eyes jerk up to Roman when the Samoan boy's finger nudge beneath his chin. He looks into blank brown eyes and keeps eyes contact as Roman puts his collar around him. His collar—it's more than just a leather item that says that Roman has ownership of him.

The item—luxurious in it's coffee color and an 18k gold-plated locking buckle, complete with a D-ring for leash or tether attachment—means more to him than merely signifying that he has been claimed by Roman. He loves his collar because it also represents his own willingness to fully surrender to the Samoan boy. And it means Roman wants him too, even if maybe it's not in the way he wants. But Roman hasn't taken the collar away from him so the other boy wants him too. It means that Roman craves his submission just as much as he craves his dominance.

Their hands conjoin after Roman has collared him. Seth briefly entertains the thought that he's holding hands with his boyfriend and not just a boy who is his Master and emotionally unattainable. The picture Roman shows him is a painting of him, apparently he's the source of inspiration to many of Roman's artistic works. He looks so serene and so happy in the portrait. The Samoan boy created that picture of him when he was seated on the large rock not too long ago. He loves every fine detail and how he's been so beautifully captured.

"This is really beautiful Sir. You're very talented," he tells Roman, eyes fixated on the portrait.

Roman's arms enwrap around him, they feel so good entrapping around him. They make him feel small but so safe and protected. He curls up deeper into Roman's imposing body, he fits so perfectly being spooned into the bigger boy's body. The tank top he's wearing ensures that their skins touch and he doesn't know how to accurately explain it but it feels like their bodies are conversing. It feels like everything he aches Roman to tell him is whispered into his skin by the Samoan boy's body. He isn't sure how that's possible but the way in which Roman holds him makes think that just maybe….

Roman's lips touch his mop of unruly brown hair as his arms tighten around the smaller boy's waist. Seth sighs softly, surely he isn't the only being affected by whatever it is that's happening between the two of them. Surely Roman feels it too, he may not say it, but it must be happening to him too. Surely he feels how the two of them just seem to fit when they're together. It has to go beyond sexual for him too. Because Seth is certain that he could never find another who makes him feel like Roman does. It's futile denying it, he has a connection with Roman he'll never find with anyone else ever again.

"I hope you know how much I care for you Seth. If there is one thing you shouldn't ever doubt, it's how much I care for you. You are the perfect submissive and the only companion whose company I truly enjoy."

 _But you don't love me,_ his heart cries out. He can feel it shrink in on itself and break into a million pieces. But this is karma, he needs to accept it. How many have been in his situation? How many has he made to feel the heartbreak that he's now experiencing? And maybe he regrets it but Seth hardly thinks their pain compares to what he's feeling now as he leans into a boy who suffocates him and provides him with air at the same time.

"I care for you too, Sir." It's mumbled into Roman's chest, near his left armpit. The big arms tighten around him, it feels like a teasing of sorts. What he truly wants is right in front of him but he can't have it—not fully. Roman leans down to capture his lips for the softest of kisses. It stills the tempest, leaving a tiny voice that whispers, ' _Please don't break my heart'_ over and over again until it's certain that the words are whispered into each and every inch of Roman's black soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title came from Lana Del Rey's Off To The Races. I've been binge listening to her, gawd!


	13. Combustion (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night, Seth and Roman spend it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey!!! I don't know if this is angsty or in between or whatever. But I came across Jay-Z's song dedication to Beyoncé back in 2015. And his words *sobs* well they remind me of this 'series' or Roman and Seth's situation. So it's kinda inspired by that and the song itself which is Coldplay's "Yellow". That's a Rolleigns song, BTW. Okay, thanks.

"Rome…I'm not sure about this," Seth hesitates, feet not complying as he watches Roman take unperturbed strides towards his family's manicured grounds.

"You're not holding out on me, are you? On my special night?"

The look on Roman's face is comical, it's that kicked puppy expression that is Seth's weakness. Just like the owner of the expression, it's what Roman is to Seth— _a kryptonite_. "Prom? You think prom is a special night?"

"No."

"But that's what—" Seth rolls his eyes, deciding to play along, "fine, I'll humor you." He removes his dress shoes, undecided on whether or not to remove his socks. He keeps them on, begrudgingly, he's not exactly in love with the idea of feeling wet grass crunch beneath his feet.

Roman is already soaking wet when Seth steps foot on the grounds. The Samoan boy looks ethereal, his white button up teases a tempting bronze body. His dark eyes are captivating, more so than usual. Seth isn't sure how Roman does that—it's like he doesn't even try. Maybe it has something to do with the water raining down Roman's face, and how surreal he looks. Or maybe it's the way the stars shine down on Roman, transforming him into a cosmic creature—as if he's one with the stars.

"There, wasn't so difficult now was it, Sethie?"

Seth remains silent for a while, he needs the time. A little bit of time to cherish how _that_ name sounds falling off Roman's lips. It's heaven, sounds like his favorite song playing over and over again, only it's sweeter—more _beautiful_. "I hate how I can't say no to you." He doesn't mean it _that_ way but the implication of his words hang heavily in the air, stifling, despite the fresh breeze. Roman considers him with a clenched jaw, Seth isn't sure if it stems from anger or something else.

His eyes turn upwards, taking in the beauty of the glistening stars—they remind Seth of Roman and him, strangely. _Even the darkness has beauty._ What they have, done in darkness, is still _beautiful—rare._ He turns his attention back to Roman, regretting asking, even as the words leave him, "Do you...think they've noticed that we're, uh, t-that we're—missing. Both of us?"

"I don't know," Roman's unperturbed shrug looks a little stiff, "but we're not thinking about that tonight. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good," it's said quietly, a soft grin pulling at one corner of Roman's lips. It makes Seth's heart falter with so many emotions. They threaten to suffocate him, he shouldn't be feeling this _excessively_. _Not for his sister's boyfriend_. "Good, little monkey."

Roman is much closer to him when Seth attempts to blink his emotions away. Breathing becomes a foreign principle to him. _In, out, in, out, ou—no, in._ His heart works against him too, beating far too loudly, the brunet fears that even the nature surrounding them can hear it. This closeness…it's affecting Seth more than he'd like to admit. It's the _pull,_ their magnetic fields, gravitating them towards each other. And neither of them know how to stop it, god knows how much they've tried. "You haven't called me that since freshman year. I hated it when you called me that."

"I know…pissing you off was one of my favorite things back then. Besides, if you weren't obsessed with clinging to me all the damn time maybe you wouldn't have earned the nickname."

"I don't cling to you."

"You used to…when we were younger. With your tiny arms and legs, climbing on top of my head, clinging to my leg. And your little face and spikey hair and your clothes that were always too big for you—"

"I don't know what my _clothes_ have to do with anything," the emphasis on clothes stems from his distaste at the memories. There's a reason he's hid his mom's album from his younger years. Embarrassing, just embarrassing.

"Your clothes wouldn't have been as big as they were if you actually listened to your mom about buying your size. But you always wanted to copy 'Romie'. What is it you used to say?"

"Nothing, Reigns."

"Romie, you're so cool. Oh mommy, can we buy these skinny jeans? Romie has them too. When I'm eight, I want to be just like you, Romie. Romie, can I go to the fourth grade with you? Romie, Romie, Romie."

"I _do_ _not_ talk like that," Seth frowns at Roman's impersonation of his embarrassing childish years.

"You used to…before your voice got high pitched when puberty hit you."

Seth stumbles to the wet grass, guess the push to Roman was harder than he thought. He straddles Roman's waist and grips his wet shirt. "Take it back, meathead," he threatens.

"Or what, jerkface?"

"Or—" a surprised yelp steals the rest of Seth's words. The wet ground soaks the back of his dress shirt entirely as he finds himself pinned beneath a large Samoan. His legs instinctively fold around Roman's waist, heart stuttering in fear as he looks into intoxicating dark depths. _Danger_ , his mind warns but he can't look away. Roman's eyes roam the entirety of his face—it isn't just hunger Seth sees in the Samoan boy's dark eyes.

Seth feels bare under the scrutinization, it's like the other boy can see each and every thing he's trying so hard to keep hidden. He feels like Roman can see every detail, even the tiniest, most insignificant one. A surge of electricity rushes through his veins when the back of Roman's hand touches his face. It's cold from the water raining down their bodies but Seth still welcomes it as it slowly, gently, runs down his temple to his jaw—stroking.

 _Don't,_ he screams inside his head when a small whimper threatens to leave him. His body feels like it's going up in flames at Roman's touch. The Samoan boy has both his wrists pinned above his head, looking at him like he's the entire universe. His bottom lip is sacrificed in a moment of anxiety, Seth wants to look away from the eyes that swallow him whole—he can feel his body betraying him. Naturally, it curls into the muscular body still pinning him to the ground. It feels so…right.

"I asked you a question."

"I…" Seth breathes deeply and closes his eyes. He can feel it—the _combustion_. His blood is racing—all over, surging with a fire that never seems to burn out, not around _him_. "I don't know," he doesn't dare open his eyes.

"Open your eyes," demanding, it's how Roman says the words—so close to his lips that Seth shudders. His cock stiffens even harder than before at the instruction but he still doesn't dare open his eyes, mortification burning his volcanic body. He knows Roman can feel how badly he wants this, it must roll off of him in non ending waves. _Just one last time_. "Look at me, Seth."

His eyes flutter open, regret following as soon as he does. Roman stares at him with an intensity that never ceases to steal his breath away. "It's a bad idea," he croaks, breathing ragged. The last time they did this, it hadn't ended so well. It never seems to end well nowadays. It's getting harder and harder to run away from what they feel. It's getting harder to deny that this isn't just _fucking_.

'Just fucking' shouldn't end in arguments. And with them, it's all it ever seems to lead to. They argue because of their jealousy. They argue because it kills them, rips them into pieces, to see the other with their partner. "Your body says otherwise." Roman presses into him, Seth has to suppress another moan.

"My body…it always betrays me when it comes to you, Roman," the scowl that he receives from Roman is well deserved. He didn't mean for his words to come out as frustrated as they did. He's left painfully empty when Roman's weight shifts off him—the void stings. "I didn't mean it like that."

Roman now sits about three meters away from him, legs folded and arms resting loosely on them. His eyes coal black and expressionless but they never leave Seth. The grass squishes beneath the weight of his knees as Seth crawls towards Roman to close the bit of distance the other boy has created. Still on his knees, ass sat at the sole of his feet, Seth never once breaks eye contact with Roman.

He already feels bare as his shaky hands start to unbutton his soaked dress shirt, giving Roman a small shrug when the Samoan boy's eyebrow arches in curiosity. It's futile denying it—he wants this, they both do. And he wouldn't be here if he didn't.

Dress shirt off his body, the cold water whips his skin with a vengeance but it still doesn't cool his furnace of a body. Seth remains completely still under Roman's scrutiny, he watches Roman's careful movements as the Samoan boy closes their distance even more, only stopping when they are an inch apart. Roman's fingers splay on his chest, just above his heart, Seth prays that the older boy can't feel it's heavy thrumming because he has no way of controlling it.

His bare back touches the ground once more, legs spreading to accommodate Roman. Their lips mold against each other—desperate and deprived. _It's been too long, too…painful._ "Do you want this?"

"More than anything," Seth responds before Roman plunders his mouth again. Being like this sends Seth's body into a frenzy. _Finally,_ every nerve ending seems to scream. A protestant whine slips past him when Roman pulls back slightly to remove his button up shirt. In a moment of impatience, Seth rips the offending item off of Roman's body, smiling against the Samoan's lips at his groan of disapproval.

Roman's hands hesitate at the sides of his waist causing Seth's brows to knit in perplexion. Has Roman changed his mind? "It's going to hurt you," Roman says, voice clipped.

Of course, it will. They have no condoms, no lube. "I don't care," it already hurts anyway. Everyday he wakes up and the pain of being apart threatens to rip him apart. Like it's doing now, with the tiny space they've created between them. Every moment counts when it comes to them.

A timid hand reaches out, bringing Roman to him again. Seth is running out of words to describe Roman and how the Samoan boy makes him feel. Because Roman is also a drug, one that should come with a warning because he's highly addictive. Each touch to Seth's skin has him reeling in ecstasy, the fill shoots straight through his heart. Calming him, soothing him—this, this is their own world. Their perfect little world that they have tonight, filled with cracks and imperfections but _theirs_ nonetheless.

"Slow down, baby boy. We have the whole night," Roman whispers the words hotly right into his ear.

Seth nods his head, tries to slow himself down. His lips detach from Roman's, allowing the older boy to tug down his formal pants and then his underwear. There's something beautiful about them being like this, beneath the starry skies and the water raining down on them. It feels so _pure…_ to Seth, it feels pure.

"You ready?"

Again Seth nods his head, doesn't trust himself to speak at the moment. An agonized cry rings sharply in the air when Roman breaches Seth's tight ring. _Hurts, hurts, hurts._ The word keeps sounding in his head. Seth feels like he's being split into half, it hasn't felt this painful since their first time. Roman is rubbing on his back while Seth clings to him so tightly. "Oh god, it hurts." He can't mask the pain out of his voice, his entire body is shaking—it's agony.

"Do you want me to stop?"

 _No,_ his brain supplies immediately. Because despite the excruciating pain, he still wants this. The pain is welcomed, it represents _exactly_ how he feels about his relationship with Roman. "No!" he chokes out, "Please, I need this. I need _you._ "

"Then let me in," Roman peppers kisses to his temple, urging. " _Let me in, Sethie._ "

"I am," he croaks, eyelids heavy. There is no other way he knows how to be around Roman than be vulnerable. He can _never_ run away from how defenseless the Samoan boy makes him feel. Roman can lure it out of him, with his touches, his kisses, with his eyes. Roman can lure everything out of him with his presence. But Seth still tries to hide it because it's still wrong. _It was never meant to be this way._

Seth cries out when Roman begins moving inside him, passionately slow to ensure his comfortability. But even with the pace, it's still as intense as ever—it always is with them. Roman captures him wholly, his touch—possessive but…loving. _Danger,_ so many signals screech but Seth can't listen to them all.

The barriers are down, defenses lowered, leaving only…vulnerability. For both of them. Their bodies and souls connect in a way that needs no words. The eye contact remains as Roman keeps pressing his cock into him. Seth bites on his bottom lip at the intensity of their coupling. Every touch ignites the blaze within him, every kiss is perfected. Every pump of Roman's dick is claiming. _You're mine,_ Roman's eyes tell him. _And I'm yours too,_ the same blazing coals assure.

And Roman _is_ his, they are each others. They may be with other people but they are still each others. It's what their bodies whisper to each other as Roman takes him over and over again. Seth mewls at the direct incessant pegging to his prostate. He shudders, electrical rush running through his veins and blinding white spots stealing his vision. His heart is a violent explosion, he can barely breathe. It's a _combustion_ —deep-burning and unquenchable.

"Your heat, it just sucks me in, Seth. You feel out of this world," Roman's struggling to get the words out. He breathes them into parted lips, stealing Seth's soul in the process. There's something about Roman's animalistic growls that have Seth reeling. He clenches his quivering hole, impossibly tighter around Roman, earning a string of growled out curses. "Always so ready for me, aren't you?" Seth whimpers, frantically nodding his head. "You're breathtaking, Seth."

Seth believes him, the awe in Roman's voice tells him to. "Tha-nk you," his voice cracks. Shaky hands rake down Roman's volcanic back. "I'm close."

"Together," Roman wheezes, "we're doing it together."

Roman picks up his pace, going unbelievably faster. Teeth scrape every inch of his neck, biting and claiming, Seth releases a breathless moan. 1000 watts of electricity rush through him, his stiffens, curling into Roman's body. A large hand clasps his brown hair, tightening. Seth's orgasm is so intense that his eyes shut tightly. He can feel Roman claiming him from the inside, guttural sounds of pleasure emitting his lips.

 _I love you,_ it isn't just Seth who's whispering the words mentally into Roman's ear. He can feel Roman proclaiming them too. The water raining down their skins is a cleanser. It cleanses and washes away the pain of days spent apart. Leaving behind their vulnerability and their closeness.

Seth finds himself lost in a world where he's totally immersed in Roman. He's in a world where their love is acknowledged, without fear, without hesitation and with no complications of a world that's meant to keep them apart. "My little monkey," Roman whispers somberly, quietly into his ear. Seth presses his lips against a salty neck, wrapping his arms around his soul. _I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to be completely random and say another Rolleigns song is Lana Del Rey's "Off To The Races". Seriously, I can't stop listening to it, can't get it out of my head. It feeds into my Rolleigns daddy kink. Plus, I kinda feel like Roman is the only one who can really put up and embrace every facet (ugly and beautiful) of Seth. And I wanna write a fic based on that song sooo baaaad. But I have to finish my first fic, and I still got exams. Anyway, have a listen to the song if you've never. Okuuurt, thank you for reading :)


	14. Light of my life (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of his lips whisper into Seth's skin, he'll only ever belong to one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, I don't know if this a spoiler...maybe, maybe not. But this story is consuming my thoughts, lol.

Seth wakes with a start, gasping and aching for air. His hands immediately find his face, inspecting—he's dripping wet. But he doesn't think it's from the tears that he can never prevent from falling this time. The wetness, it comes from how hard he's sweating. And maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if he opened one of the windows to let in a bit of fresh air.

He hesitates, his eyes darting around the dark room, uneasiness clawing at him. It's too dark, but he still makes out the odd shadows. They stare back at him, diabolically, wanting to take another piece of him. _Breathe,_ the word bounces of the walls in his head. Maybe if he opens the window, it'll lessen the constricting feeling in his lungs.

The bed looks larger than when he left it as he makes his way back to it. The room feels the same too, in it's largeness, he feels too small and trapped. The panic is simmering just beneath the surface, the waterdam threatening to spill over but Seth won't allow himself to be weak. He won't give _him_ the satisfaction of knowing he ruined him.

Breathing in and out, he focuses on nothing and tries to calm his thoughts. _In-hold-out, repeat_. It's Dean who taught him this, and sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. But he needs it to work today more than ever, he has an early test tomorrow and needs his rest. Laying on his side, Seth hugs his pillow, feeling his heart lulling.

_Blazing beams of fire burn all around him. Scalding hot, and torturous to his feverish body, Seth thinks he can feel it melting his skin even though that's not the case…not yet. He's cuffed to a California King Bed, with the fire burning on every corner of the bed._

_He's exhausted struggling against the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He's exhausted his cries for forgiveness. He's exhausted begging. The fire is menacing, vicious and heartless. Red flames are unforgiving, and vengeful in their quest...like him. Because how can he just sit there…and watch? Watch as Seth draws closer and closer to death?_

_The tears streaming down Seth's face feel like hot water, they blur his vision but he still makes out the other boy's form. It's robotic, with emotionless eyes. With the fire flickering between them, those eyes remain black but the fire illuminates them. Making them seem molten. They reflect his soul, showing exactly what the boy is—a monster._

_When he moves, the boy does it silently—gracefully. Fear grips Seth under the scrutiny of his captor. Futilely struggling against the shackles again, the tears rain down Seth's cheeks. But this monster of a boy does nothing, he looks into Seth's eyes—black swirls expressionless as ever._

" _I've caught you, little fox."_

_No._

The tears are there when he wakes up this time. Seth feels the sweat run cold down his scorching back. _That voice._ It beings back memories Seth keeps trying to run away from. Responsible for his worst nightmares…and his most twisted fantasies. He doesn't dare breathe, not with the shame burning him. He's _hard,_ Seth can feel his dick throbbing beneath the bedsheets. He squeezes his thighs together, clutching his hair in frustration. _He's_ responsible for this.

Livid black swirls gaze back at him when Seth closes his eyes. They're intoxicating, luring him—into the illusion of forever. Seth's eyes instinctively snap open,but it's too late—memories of _him_ play in his mind. _His_ face flashing vividly in front of him. His eyes, his body—Seth thinks he can feel the ghost of _his_ arms around him. A yelp that he tries to prevent slips past his lips as he remembers _his_ scent. Everything that is _him,_ Seth remembers.

_I'm with you, always. Even when you think I'm not._

Seth scrambles backwards, folding his legs to his chest. Stale air chokes him as he remembers the words, guttural cries echoing in his room. Perhaps that's what _he'd_ wanted, to have him. All of him. And then destroy him. Because Seth's never felt so alone, he's never felt so lost…without _him_.

The arms folding around him aren't _his,_ but Seth still croaks out, "S-Sir?" in useless hope.

"Shhh, Seth. Everything's going to be okay," Dean's voice is grating, despite his words being whispered.

Seth shakes his head no, sobs still falling off his lips. Wrenching pain settles in his chest, stealing his breath away. He allows Dean to hold him close, but it's not the same. The person who's touch he craves is the same person responsible for his pain. "He's not worth it, Sethie. You need to stop this. Wasting your tears over someone who ain't worth it. You think this guy's crying over you like you're doing?"

"N-No," Seth chokes out.

"Then why should you? C'mon Seth, it's been too long. You need to move on."

Seth wants to tell Dean that he's trying. But how do you extinguish a fire that won't die? How do you move on from someone who won't let you? Because _he's_ always there. In Seth's memories, capturing his every thought—haunting him.

"I'll try harder," he whispers tremulously.

Dean kisses his hair, "Good, the bastard didn't deserve you anyways. You almost died because of him."

 _But I still need him_. Seth doesn't dare voice his thoughts to Dean, knows the chiding he'll receive from his best friend. He keeps silent, wanting to focus on Dean's whispered words of comfort.

The grating voice transitions, it isn't Dean's anymore. An emotionless one creeps in to whisper into Seth's ear instead. Sweet nothings and silent praises fill Seth's ears. Like some fucking masochist, he allows the words to torture him. Bringing back the memories of when they were together.

" _Little fox."_

_That voice forces Seth to move out of hiding, his stomach dropping to his feet from the urge to vomit. He can feel the blood rushing to his ears, can feel his heart on the verge of exploding as he exposes all of himself to the boy whose back is turned away from him. "I-I didn't s-see anything, I s-swear."_

" _Go home, Seth. It's not safe for you to be in places such as these. With the big bad wolves lurking in the shadows."_

_Seth nods his head frantically, but he can't get his feet to cooperate. And his eyes won't leave the dead black ones looking back at him. They steal the air from his lungs, forcing him to part his lips for an intake of air. Something cracks and swells inside of him, making him feel dizzy. In the back of his mind he knows how dangerous this is. He's in the dark forests, looking into the eyes of a boy he's just witnessed killing someone—cold-bloodedly. He tries to get his feet to move but ends up stumbling to the ground, butt colliding with something cold and hard._

_He flinches in fright, curling away from the boy. The back of his head slams to the sharp bark of a tree and Seth recoils, swerving his body briskly. A big hand touches his shoulder, pausing his frightened movements, "I said I'd never hurt you, didn't I?"_

" _Yes," Seth tries not to think about what led to that promise. Tries not to think about the scar on his arm._

" _Trust me, then."_

… _._

" _Want to hear the worst pick-up line ever?"_

_They've just finished a scene. Seth had had his body suspended to the ceiling, and his ass at his Master's mercy. His chute aches from the rough pounding but his body feels alive. Despite his exhaustion, it still tingles in euphoria. He's flying—high on clouds. "Sure." His Master's touch leaves a burning pain wherever it connects with his skin._

_Seth sits up, mimicking the way his Master's seating. He draws his legs up and folds his arms around them tightly, unlike the robot in front of him, whose arms rest loosely on his knees. "Do you have a sunburn? Or are you always this hot?" He cracks up as soon as the words leave him, the corners of his eyes filling with mirthful tears._

" _That's funny."_

" _But you're not lauging," Seth shakes his head. He scoots closer to his Master, poking the bullet scar on a hard stomach._

" _I'm not watching The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air."_

_Of course. "We can do that, if you want to."_

" _I prefer to watch you."_

… _._

_There's something about being blindfolded that's exhilarating. The feeling of anticipation and not knowing what's coming next. Seth finds himself hyper aware, everything in him sensing. The tiniest sound, in this silence would sound like a hurricane to him. Which explains how his ears strain enough to hear his Master's footsteps. They are quiet as always, graceful in their rhythm too._

_Seth's body goes insane—teeming with indecent longing. To be touched, stroked and stimulated by his Master. His stomach quivers in anticipation as the desire grows, making his mind run wild. The obscene images and thoughts playing in his mind have his erection fattening._

_Seth bites on his bottom lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds from leaving him. His chest's already heaving when he feels the sensual caress of what he thinks is a flogger running down his back. He holds back a moan, making a conscious effort not to struggle against the restraint on his wrists._

_When the flogger connects with his ass, it's ecstasy—sensual taps that tease Seth's supple flesh over and over again. Cock aching and dripping like a leaky faucet, Seth arches his back—needing, aching to feel more of that leather connect with his ass._

_His lewd moans and cries for more echo in the silent room. There's flickers of electricity, pulsing and rushing throughout his entire body, his veins. He gasps loudly, sweat mixing with the salty liquid dripping coming from his eyes when soft lips replace that flogger. "Ma-ster!" His voice cracks._

_Seth can barely breathe, his Master's touch sets his body alight. He can feel his presence, all around him—consuming him. His hair's being grabbed, his Master's lips touch his skin—gently, and then roughly. Bruising and breaking into his skin._

_His Master is taking him to another level—as he always does. The air feels charged around Seth, it feels sparked with the intensity that always comes with being his Master. Seth can feel it, touching his flesh. Even with the silence from his Master as he uses his body, Seth can feel the words._

_They're articulated against his flesh—confidently. You're mine to dominate, mine to use, mine to care for. Seth's pant turns into a drawn out moan when his Master shoves inside him. He barely catches his breath before his Master moves, hard, greedily—invasively. Seth screams bloody murder at the rough pounding._

" _There, there, little fox."_

_His voice, blank as always, sounds mellifluous—like smooth dripping honey. It has Seth shivering inexplicably with a tingling pleasure. He holds back a whimper, feeling a large hand tighten around his throat._

_Seth feels completely possessed._

_With every thrust into his pliant body, his Master claims him. With every whimper falling off his lips, he feels marked. With every breath that escapes him, that his Master breathes into his ear, Seth feels owned._

_There's no other way around it. All of him, the entirety of him belongs to one person. He'll only ever belong to one person, his Master. He'll only ever belong to Roman._

Tears burn in Seth's eyes. He tries to shake the memories away. Dean's arms are around him, his best friend's callused fingers tracing the scarification scar on his arm, caused by _him._ "I need to be on my own, p-please Deano," he sounds broken, like his pain-filled heart. Another kiss touches his forehead, with Dean complying.

Alone, Seth blinks rapidly in the darkness. The loneliness returns, along with the feeling of absence. Vision still blurry, he looks around his room—the shadows are menacing, they close in on him. The sense of panic is slithering back in, threatening to overpower him. To consume him. And Seth loathes it, but only one thing can stop the panic… _him._

Grudgingly, Seth allows thoughts of his torturer to take over—to consume him whole. His eyes close, meeting the devil's. His trembling heart settles. His chaotic mind quitens. Seth feels the ghost of _his_ lips touch each and every inch of his skin. _His_ scent envelopes him—faint, and drifting in the air, bringing comfort with it. The ghost of _his_ arms tighten around Seth—making him feel safe.

_I've caught you, little fox._

Seth swears he can hear _his_ voice whispering the words to his ear. It isn't said tauntingly this time. The tone's still blank but it's a reminder. That all of him, all Seth is, belongs to _him_. And that he can never escape _him…_ no matter where he goes. Or how far he runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm both Roman and Seth here, tbh. *Hides*


	15. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman would do anything for his best friend. And that includes breaking his virginity...even if he's anything but gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I feel like writing from Roman's POV is the hardest thing ever, LOL. It's he same with my other fic. But I really wanted to do things from his end this time. Plus the flood gates are somewhat more open for these stories. Hopefully I'll get around writing one or two. Thank you so much for reading :)

"I'll break your virginity." Roman blurts as soon as Seth opens his front door. Their eyes lock, with Roman trying to look as unperturbed as possible while Seth's functioning eye widens. His best friend looks like a fish deprived of water, and Roman would normally chuckle but he's still trying to process his own words. Never ever, in his entire seventeen years, did he ever think he'd find himself in this predicament. Not with best friend.

"What?"

"Will you let me in first? The rain is pouring pretty hard, Sethanheimer."

When his words sink in Seth's head, the brunet looks flushed and Roman does let out a laugh this time. A blushing Seth is one of his favorite Seths. "Whatever." Warmth meets Roman when he enters the Rollins' home. He immediately feels sleepy, school felt extra long today. Without Seth, it always feels too long. "I was doing the dishes."

Roman follows Seth into the kitchen, noticing how the brunet's posture seems set, his footsteps too. His shoulders are too straight, clearly tense. Roman has a vague suspicion it has to do with his presence. Or maybe his words have caused the tension.

"Where's your ma?" he asks when they enter the kitchen.

"Oh, she's at the salon. She has a date with Hunter tomorrow, so you know…" Seth trails off, he steals a glance at Roman before turning away.

Roman grabs a dishcloth, his hands gripping Seth's, to take the plate in the brunet's hands. "You rinse, I wipe."

"Okay…"

For a while, the only sounds that fill the kitchen are of plates clacking when Roman packs them away. It makes Roman uncomfortable somehow, because he feels an energy in the air. It's an awkward tension, Seth's evasiveness not helping any. The boy Roman considers his best friend stubbornly avoids any eye contact and flinches at his touch, something he never does. Never.

Roman sighs, maybe he shouldn't have offered but he sees no other way. Dishes done and kitchen sink cleaned, Seth's evasiveness continues. His eyes remain rooted on the floor, as if he's looking at the most interesting thing. "Rollins, say something."

Seth finally meets his unwavering gaze, something nasty twists in Roman's stomach at the sight of Seth's right eye. That bluish-black color on it reminding him that someone _laid their hands_ on his best friend. And he wasn't there to protect him. He grips the edge of the sink in a white-knuckled grip, he can feel his temperature rising—angry fire simmering in his veins. And fucking Seth won't even allow them to go to that gay club to look for the jackass.

"You're not gay."

Roman's jaw tightens, he nods his head, "I know."

"Then why are you doing this, Roman?!"

"Because you're my best friend, who wants to lose his virginity and I'm offering my services."

"Offering your services?!" Seth sounds incredulous. "It's not as simple as that. You're going to have to have _sex_ with me. You really think you can just _do_ that _You're not gay, Roman._ " Seth enunciates his last statement, as if talking to a slow person.

Roman scowls at the tone, eyes glowering at Seth. "Man, I thought all this was about sex. It's how you got that fucking _black eye,_ isn't it? Because you went out looking to have sex?" Seth's left eye darkens, a cloudiness in it that makes Roman feel guilty. But he's just telling it like it is, everyone at school knows it.

"Are you...are you judging me right now? Because you have no right, Roman! Not when you fuck every vagina offered to you on a silver platter!" Seth blows a gasket. His left eye has darkened, it reminds Roman of the gray clouds right before the rain.

The kitchen reeks with so many emotions, but anger is the most prominent one. Roman scrutinizes Seth who has his arms folded across his chest that's heaving up and down in anger. Rubbing his face, Roman decides it's best if one of them is levelheaded. He counts to ten in his head, calming his emotions.

"I ain't judging you, Sethanheimer. But we both know it's the truth. It's why you weren't at school today." He says softly, an ashamed doe eye finds the floor, the evasiveness resuming. "I just want to prevent this from happening again, Seth. If losing your virginity is so fucking important then I'm here, I'll help you. But you're not going to sneak in clubs. You're not going to do hookups with guys twice, hell, maybe thrice your age." The thought threatens to unravel all those suppressed black emotions again. Roman tries to but the anger gets the best of him, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MAN?!" he bellows, glaring at Seth.

"Oh, I don't know!" Seth snaps right back, sarcastic as ever. "Maybe I was thinking about how much it sucks to be the only fucking Mary in our grade. Or maybe I was thinking about how tired I get hearing you guys brag about how y'all got laid. Maybe I want to know about sex too. Maybe I want to get all the appeal, Roman! You ever thought of that?! Or are you just running your mouth, because you're not in my shoes?"

Roman's heart thaws down a bit, part of him understanding where Seth is coming from. But it still doesn't change the fact that Seth went to a fucking club looking to hook up with someone. It doesn't change the fact that he got hurt. And neither does it change the fact that everyone's talking about it.

His fists had done a few talks too, with the few people he caught talking about Seth. But Roman's one person, he can't get to all of them. He's lucky he didn't get suspended, with the fights he got into today. "I'm really not judging you, Seth. But you're my best friend, and I care for you. I'd do anything for you, man. I don't understand why you didn't come to me."

"Because I can't rely on you for everything, Rome." Seth shakes his head, he releases a shaky sigh. "I can't rely on you for _this,_ it's not fair. On you, it isn't fair. The mere thought of having sex with a girl sickens me, I imagine it's the same for you. Visualize it, you sleeping with a guy."

An image flashes in Roman's mind immediately. The color drains from his skin immediately. Nausea creeps in and he has to hold back a gagging sound. Roman thinks he can feel a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

Okay, so maybe the thought disgusts him but this is best friend he's talking about. His Sethie, he'd do anything for him. "I don't care, man."

"You're lying, Roman. Look at you, you're all sweaty and look on the verge of vomiting…or fainting. I don't want to put you through this. Please…"

Feeling foolishly stubborn, Roman shuffles to where his friend is. He doesn't know what the hell he's doing as he slowly, reluctantly places his hands on Seth's waist. A doe eye observes him curiously, only sparking the air around them with more tension.

I'll help you," Roman makes sure the determination shows on his face. As if wanting to confirm his words, he timidly cups Seth's cheek. Caressing Seth's cheek feels weird to him, it's stubbly and feels prickly beneath his touch. It makes him feel funny if he's being honest. But Seth's leaning into his touch, looking so serene that Roman thinks maybe it's worth it.

"You can back out now, and we can forget you made this proposition. I promise I won't be mad." Seth whispers the words when his eyes flutter open.

"You're getting this dick, Sethanheimer." Roman teases, trying to lighten the mood. It works, if only a little—Seth's lips stretch into a thin smile but it's strained.

"Are you sure? You can still back out, Rome."

"As long as there's no kissing involved, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, Seth."

Something flickers in Seth's eyes, gone too fast for Roman to read but the brunet nods his head. "If you're sure."

At Seth's concurrence, Roman moves away from him, "Great. Tomorrow okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Gay sex work the same way as straight anal, right?"

Seth's cheeks flush again but he nods his head.

"Great, I'll come at nine. Your ma will be on her date then?"

Again he receives a head nod.

The only kisses Roman can manage, the only ones he can give, are the ones to Seth's hair and sometimes his forehead. They don't feel weird to him, he's been kissing Seth's head since they were four. "Aiight, it's a date…that is a not-date. I'd tell you to come to school tomorrow but you don't listen. So I'll tell you that you're gonna have to come back eventually."

"I know," Seth's hand grips the edge of the door. "Maybe next week."

Roman hums in agreement, "It's Thursday already, the teachers ain't gon' cry over one more day."

Roman leaves after Seth says his goodbyes. Nervousness still grips him, along with nausea. He's going to fuck his best friend, his brother. He's going to be involved in that incest shit. Maybe he's exaggerating, Seth isn't his real brother after all. But it still feels like it to him, making the bile increase rapidly. And he is not even going to get started on the gay sex part.

* * *

 

There's an undeniable tension between himself and Seth when Roman enters the boy's bedroom. It feels so tangible that it has him wanting to run for the hills. Roman forces himself not to though, not when he hasn't fulfilled his promise.

"I, um, I-I prepped my-self before you came. So you don't need to…" Seth looks skittish, mortified even. It's such a foreign feature on his face that Roman can't help the little smile lifting at one corner of his lips. "What I'm trying to say is all you have to do is fuck me." An uninjured eye widens. "Oh my god!"

Roman decides to step in, he's going to die of laughter if Seth continues this way. "Hey, it's what I'm here to do, right? To fuck the virgin out of you. Until you can't think straight."

Tanned skin hits up the color of sweet tomatoes. God, this is a completely different side to Seth that Roman's seeing. The brunet can barely manage a word, and it's him who usually isn't the speaker in their group. "Let's get right into it." Roman says, fingers already tugging at his sweater.

Seth nods his head, he's already bare from the waist up but he's wearing loose fitting shorts. He takes them off, and stands in front of Roman—in all his nakedness. Roman has seen Seth naked plenty of times, but it's different this time. He keeps his eyes from trailing to Seth's dick as he nods to the bed.

"How do you want me?"

_Fuck….._

For some reason, _those_ words leaving Seth's lips sound so obsecenly right to Roman. He doesn't know why but his cock reacts, making him feel a constriction inside his boxers. "On your knees, back arched so that your ass is in the air. Like an offering."

Something _flickers_ in the air after Roman says the words. Undisguised lust flashes in Seth's eyes, they are darkened with hunger, need and beseech. Roman observes, too transfixed not to, as Seth takes careful steps to his bed. He stares, body reacting as Seth climbs on top of his bed.

Seth drops onto his elbows, pushing his knees apart. He buries his face into his pillow making sure to arch his back to perfection. Roman carelessly removes his boxers, reminding himself that this is just sex. He can momentarily forget that this is a guy he's about to fuck and focus on giving his best friend the best virginity loss experience. Tonight, he's desecrating Seth Rollins.

Getting on the bed, behind Seth, Roman runs a hand down Seth's spine. Goosebumps remain from his touch and although stifled, he can still make out Seth's moans. When reaching the curve of Seth's ass, Roman's right hand connects with it. A resounding thwack echoes in the room, coupled with Seth's moans and the boy brushing his ass against Roman's abdomen.

Roman's cock jerks in interest, spitting precum with the friction their bodies is creating. _You can do this_. Roman chants mentally, he grabs the lube on the bed and coats his dick. His hands are shaking when they settle on either side of Seth's waist.

" _Please, Roman._ " Seth must be sensing his reluctance because he lifts his head to say the words, desperately, hoarsely—longingly.

Roman takes a deep breath, releases it. His eyes find Seth's exposed hole, it twitches with want making his dick jerk uncontrollably. He can do this, this hole is no different from a girl's. There's no reason to be afraid. He can pick all those other emotions up later on.

Roman caresses Seth's back before squeezing an asscheek gently. It feels soft beneath his touch, but firm too—and Roman finds himself wondering what breaching him will feel like. He's rock hard, dying to invade that ass and to pound away. And if he should be worried by how easily he grew an erection, Roman isn't in the slightest. Lust is the only thing gripping his thoughts at the moment.

Seth's soft whimpers reach Roman's ears when he teases the smaller boy's cleft. They are begging, and sound so fucking sinful that Roman groans low in his throat.

Lining up his cock with Seth's wet hole, Roman carefully applies pressure. Seth tenses beneath him, hands gripping the bedsheets turning ashen white. The brunet's screaming into the pillow, and although trying to muffle his cries, they still echo in the quiet room. Hoarse screams of undisguised anguish.

"Seth…" Roman struggles to get that word out. Guilt washes over him, he's in pure _bliss_. Seth's hole grips him so snugly, his heat _unreal._ But he's bringing the boy under him pain, Seth still hasn't removed his head from the pillow but his cries are still there. They've transitioned, into pained whimpers and sobs. "Say the word and I'll stop. We don't have to do this."

"N-No!" Seth comes out of hiding, voice roughened. "Please, Roman. I'm losing my virginity tonight."

"Then relax, Sethanheimer. Relax your body for me."

Seth nods his head, he keeps nodding it frantically, his hands still clenched around his bedsheets. "I-I've wanted this for so long. K-Keep going."

Roman complies, reluctantly. His drives more and more of his cock into Seth's body, stretching and filling the brunet beneath him. Seth's gasping and trembling under him, sounding so indecent. Even as he starts his gentle pounding, Roman prays for control because dear god all he wants to do is ram into Seth's tight heat without restriction.

But he doesn't want to hurt Seth, so he keeps it slow, finding that spot that will drive Seth delirious with pleasure. With every poke and prod to that spot, Seth mewls deliciously, incoherent words falling off his lips. Roman stares down at Seth's writhing body, the brunet's rhythmic tightening on his cock threatening to kill him.

Confident that Seth's gotten used to the feeling of having dick inside him, Roman picks up his pace with each moan and groan. Seth is slapping his ass on Roman's dick, gyrating and bouncing his enticing buns so deliciously Roman begins smacking the round mounds while bludgeoning into him roughly.

Seth's room reeks of sex, it's set alight with burning passion. Their bodies dance carnally, making an erotic sight. Roman doesn't think he'll ever tire of hearing Seth's moans of pleasure. The brunet is shaking beneath him, fucking himself on Roman's dick and screaming, "You feel so good, Roman. Don't ever stop! You fuck me so good!"

The words turn Roman on more than he could ever explain. He grips Seth's hair, wrapping an arm around Seth's neck—sweaty chest meeting inflamed back. "You like that don't you?"

Broken moans and gasps are the only responses Roman receives. So he tunnels even deeper into Seth, greedily abusing hole. He hears Seth's whimpers, hears his voice crack once he begins pounding so deep it feels like he's rearranging Seth's insides. "I asked you a question, Seth."

"I-I, you're pounding me too hard," Seth pants.

It brings a smirk to Roman's lips, he goes _harder._ He bites and nips on Seth's shoulder, gripping his hair forcefully and biting into his neck. The headboard's banging loudly against the wall, making Roman glad that it's just them inside this house.

"Yesss." Seth hisses with each pegging to his prostate. "Oh shit, Roman! Something's happening, I—fuck, Roman it feels so good. S-So good Row-man."

"Touch yourself," Roman husks into Seth's ear. He can feel with the way Seth's body keeps spasming that he's climaxing. The grip on his cock becomes unbelievably tighter that Roman feels himself teetering on the edge to blissful oblivion.

"Shiiiit, Row-man!" Seth whimpers brokenly while writhing in ecstasy. He collapses on the bed, legs spread.

Roman presses Seth's head into the mattress, fucks him into it. Seeking his own release, he slides in and out of Seth's body, using it to take his pleasure. Lustful growls escape him when Seth's muscles clamp down his cock. His grunts increase as he draws closer to orgasm, "FUCK! I'm coming…I'm coming, baby boy." The term of endearment leaves him so easily, unconsciousy.

Roman shoots his essence deep inside Seth, his growls thunder in the electrified room—booming. His stomach churns in a way Roman doesn't understand. Little kisses touch Seth's back as his full body weight collapses on the whimpering brunet beneath him. Their hands find each other, entwining just above their heads.

Roman rests next to Seth after he dislodges his cock out of him, he tries to catch his breath, staring at the ceiling. It's finally done, he's given his best friend what he'd been dying to have…or lose in this case. The disgust isn't there, even though he'd expected it'd follow right after. But Roman can't really place his feelings too. There'd been a connection there, with Seth. Even when the lust and the passion had had them in it's clutches.

Seth's hand touches his chest, timidly, but Roman doesn't dare look in his direction. There are so many thoughts in his brain. They're entangled and messed up, jumbled Christmas lights. He wants to say something to Seth, he feels he should say something but he doesn't know what exactly…

"I should probably get home."

Silence reigns in the humid room at first, before Seth speaks quietly. "Of course."

Roman's body remains on the bed, for a while something tells him to stay exactly where he is. But still shaken, and too terrified to explore what that would mean, he lifts off the bed. After getting his clothes on, Roman finally gains enough courage to hold eye contact with Seth. Big brown eyes stare back, dazed and red. "Well, I better get home."

Seth sits up the bed, looking wrecked as he flinches, clutching his back. His eyes drop to his comforter before they lift back to Roman. The brightness etching Seth's features takes his breath away. "Okay…thank you, for helping me. I know it wasn't easy."

Roman's feet work against him, they go to where Seth's seated. In fact, his entire body works against him. Roman finds himself sitting next to Seth, whose eyes remain suspiciously locked on his covers. "I'd do anything for you, Sethanheimer. It's my duty, as your best friend."

The crushing hug Seth brings him to is unexpected, but Roman's arms still fold around the brunet's waist. Experimentally, he breathes Seth in, planting a kiss to his neck. When they pull back, their gazes lock on each other, for a very long time. All a mess of confusion, and suppressed emotions.

"Aiight, man." Roman speaks finally, placing a swift kiss to Seth's forehead before leaving. He not once turns back to look at Seth. He pauses in the Rollins' hallway instead, when he feels a tightening in his chest. He doesn't know where it's coming from…or why.

Or maybe he does. Roman can see the images, playing so obscenely in front of him. They are vivid and too erotic for his tastes. Roman groans low in his throat, eyes squeezing shut. There's a stirring in his cock that is unwelcomed. Regret slowly creeps on him making Roman quietly bang his head against the wall. What the fuck has he just done?

 _You were helping your best friend,_ his mind returns confidently. Yes he was, but at what expense? Roman can still feel his body shaking. The sexual experience with Seth, it was his most fulfilling. He's never ever connected with anyone like that on a sexual level. But he's still conflicted, still…scared. So he allows the numbness to take over, Roman shuts down completely. If he's unfeeling then no one can force him to confront his emotions. If he's indifferent then there are no feelings to explore. No, never that. He's not ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, these two have waaaaay too much sex in my head *hides*. I can't get them to stop, y'all, LOL. Thanks for reading :D


	16. Proposals (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman shouldn't be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to so many sensual songs and so I had to write these two having sex again, okay? LOL.

The rain is coming down in torrents. Cold, and connecting with his skin. Roman hardly pays the numbness in his fingers any mind. He’s hardly bothered by how drenched he is. How can he when he’s at _his_ door? And he really shouldn’t be here. He should just go back home. Yes, home sounds like a good idea. But his fucking feet won’t comply, they remain firmly rooted to the ground.

Roman’s knuckles are an inch away from connecting with the Rollins’ white oak door. _Do it. No wait._ Groaning, Roman walks a few feet away from Seth’s house, his footsteps being drowned out by the overpowering pounding of the rain against the grass. It’s a bad idea, coming to the brunet’s house. Especially with how he’s been behaving this past month. And especially because of what happened nearly a week ago.

_“Rome.”_

_The punching bag nearly rearranges his face at the sound of that voice. Roman blocks it just in time, body tensing. He tries to ignore the stirring in his cock, tries not to let his mind wander to what transpired between himself and his best friend a few weeks ago. To the weird feeling that have been torturing him since he fulfilled that fucking proposition._

_Roman tries to keep his jaw from clenching, tries to not be too offish as he turns to face his best friend. “Sethanheimer!” he’s not sure if he looks as welcoming as he tries to sound._

_“Your mom let me in,” Seth walks towards the boxing ring. If he’s noticing the tense mood Roman’s in, the brunet doesn’t show it. He has a smile on his face that takes Roman’s breath away. It has the Samoan boy scowling lightly, his lungs refuse to cooperate a lot around Seth lately. “You weren’t at school, I brought it for your assignment.”_

_Leaving the boxing ring, Roman grabs the folder from Seth, “Thanks.”_

_“It was…i-it was nothing,” the stuttering is accompanied by two wandering eyes. Roman’s been with enough girls to know when he’s being checked out. And yes, Seth isn’t a girl but his eyes are admiring the same way the girls at school do. They stare at his chest—it’s sweaty, heaves up and down from him trying to work out his frustrations. Those big brown eyes reach his dick print, Seth’s skin burning so blatantly red._

_Roman wouldn’t tell you what comes over him but Seth’s bright smile falters when he languidly traces a lone finger from Seth’s temple to the left corner of his flawless lips. Immediately his finger touches that spot, Seth’s lips part open, his brown eyes—so devastatingly beautiful—widening. Roman doesn’t know what the hell is happening but Seth inches closer to him, getting into his personal space and he doesn’t try to stop him._

_He can feel the change in Seth’s breathing. Erratic and unsteady, just like his heartbeat. The emotions in Seth’s eyes cause Roman’s eyebrows to furrow. In glossy brown eyes he finds uncertainty, fear, anticipation…hunger. The hunger doesn’t weird him out, it turns his cock into a steel pole. Roman’s sure Seth can feel it poking his stomach because the brunet turns to the side, letting out a shaky exhale._

_There’s electrical sparks flickering between the two of them that leave Roman confused. He gets the urge to grip Seth’s face, to make the other boy face him. He’s been having a lot of urges lately. They’ve been there since he broke Seth’s virginity. Another much more stronger urge fighting to break free is the urge to bend Seth over and fuck the shit out of him. He wants to bury himself balls deep inside Seth. Mark him with his cock so deeply one wouldn’t know where he began and where Seth ended._

_Roman swallows hard, there are so many depraved thoughts flashing vividly in his eyes. Darkness overtakes him when closes his eyes, groaning when Seth’s warm breath tickles his skin. The sensation is unexpected, it comes with the feeling of Seth’s hot and moist breath fanning his lips. Roman’s right hand lifts up, entangling in brown hair—gripping. His eyes open when he hears Seth’s whimper. Roman inspects every tiny detail on Seth’s face—he’s so beautiful, far too beautiful for a boy.  Reaching thin parted lips, Roman fixates on them, his mind running wild._

_How would those lips feel wrapped around his dick?_

_“Get out.”_

_His hand disentangles from Seth’s brown mane. Roman turns on his heels, deciding he’s not going to do this. Something is seriously wrong with him but he’ll be damned if he gives into his depraved thoughts. Seth must’ve done something to him, that day they had sex. Because why can’t he fucking get over it already? Three weeks. It’s been three fucking torturous weeks! Why won’t these…feelings go away?_

_Seth’s whispered, “Roman?” agitates him. He wants nothing to do with Seth at the moment. Not until he gets rid of these weird feelings weighing down on him. It’s the reason he doesn’t bother turning to face Seth, and continues in semi-collected strides to the door._

_A touch to his shoulder sets him off and he grabs the culprit, slamming him roughly into the wall. It’s so sudden that Seth’s eyes go big as saucers, all breath leaving him and fanning Roman’s face harder. The sensation is so strong, feels like a hurricane hitting Roman’s face. Seth’s cool breath—sweet and delicious makes Roman’s mouth water._

_He leans in closer, hands on either side of Seth’s shoulders, trapping him to the wall. His best friend’s mouth opens before it closes again, it happens for quite sometime before the brunet decides that nibbling on his bottom lip is the best option. Roman follows the action—entranced, his cock jerking uncontrollably. “Stop that!” he growls right into Seth’s face because he’s getting another urge, to claim Seth’s lips with his own. And he’s never felt this way before, not until he fucking slept with Seth._

_“What?”_

_That whispered question asked so innocently, accompanied by a wide-eyed gaze is Roman’s undoing. He rests his forehead on the wall right above Seth’s shoulder, brushing his best friend’s ear with his lips, “What the fuck have you done to me, man?” he asks agitatedly, lips touching Seth’s left ear. He can feel Seth trembling, can hear the tiny hitch in his throat and the rapid thumping of his heart._

_He flinches, hard muscle rippling when Seth’s hand lightly trails down his arm, timidly at first as if testing the waters. Roman doesn’t dare move from his spot, doesn’t dare breathe. How can he when Seth’s hand gains confidence? His whole hand moving to trace the outline of Roman’s hard chest. Slowly his other hand mimics the gesture before they both enfold around Roman’s neck._

_The electricity is still there—flowing between the two of them. It’s an overcharge of energy and with Seth touching him, all Roman wants to do is to throw caution to the wind and fuck Seth senseless. He’s wearing basketball shorts with nothing beneath them but his dick still feels too strained. The need to relieve the tension is overwhelming. Roman looks into Seth’s dilated pupils, they lure him in—enticing him into parted lips._

_Leaning forward, Roman’s lips almost brush against Seth’s but he holds back, conflicted. He’s confused—unsure of what he’s feeling or why. But he does know that it’s Seth’s fault, the boy did something to him and now he’s under some sort of spell. Their eyes are still on each other, burning with pure hunger and this time when Seth leans forward in attempt to kiss him, Roman slams him against the wall again, a resounding thud sounding from the hard impact._

_It happens for quite sometime, Seth’s eyes accusing him. You know you want this. And he does, but he doesn’t know why he fucking does. Why now? Roman turns his head sideways as Seth’s arms fold around his neck, kissing the side of his face. His cock goes insane, stirring inside his basketball shorts. Agitated, Roman again bangs Seth against the wall, slamming his fist above Seth’s shoulder, “I’m warning you!”_

_Seth has a fire in his eyes, his lips open as he breathes in and out. Slowly with the eye contact still forged, Roman watches—transfixed—as Seth seductively slow drops to his knees. Big brown eyes blink up at him, while a hand confidently reaches inside his basketball shorts._

_A hiss leaves him when the cool air whips his rock hard dick. Seth is still looking up at him, the intent clear in his beautiful brown swirls. Roman’s jaw clenches in a way that tells Seth to do it already. His best friend seems to get the message because his hand timidly wraps around Roman’s dick. Seth draws his hand up and down Roman’s dick, as if getting a feel for the weight him. Roman takes in a fast breath, feeling his dick pulse beneath Seth’s touch. He’s leaking profusely, dying to see what Seth can do with his mouth._

_He gets his wish when Seth dabs at his cock, getting a taste of him. “Fuck,” Roman hisses, hands fisting against the wall. His words seem to boost Seth’s confidence, the brunet laves his tongue over and around Roman’s cock, wetting it, so that it’ll be easier to take into his mouth._

_Seth then pulls back, rubs his hand up and down Roman’s cock before opening his jaw wide open. He takes in as much of Roman as he can, tightening his lips around Roman’s girth. It draws out a breath Roman didn’t know he was holding, accompanied by a drawn out groan. Seth sucks tightly around him, using his hand to pump what he can’t fit into his mouth._

_“Nice Sethanheimer,” Roman groans appreciatively. Wide brown eyes look up at him, they are lit up like the stars. Roman can’t help but think that Seth looks beautiful like this. On his knees, lips stretched wide and wrapped around his dick. It’s hotter than he could’ve ever imagined. His hands knot in Seth’s hair, gripping softly while guiding his cock in and out of Seth’s heavenly mouth._

_Roman’s senses are reeling, his grunts of pleasure filling the room. He barely cares about the fact that his mom’s still home and could walk in on what’s happening. What he cares about is the way Seth enthusiastically sucks on his dick. How he looks so content doing it, as if he’s where he should be, doing what he’s been yearning to do. Seth worships his dick, alternating between swallowing around Roman’s cock and humming, sending delicious vibrations through Roman’s dick to his entire body._

_Everything ceases to exist for Roman, his surroundings receding. The sensations are intense, mind-numbingly amazing and out of this world. “Holy shit, Seth!” Roman groans as the tension and sexual frustration of the past three weeks breaks out in waves and waves of non ending ecstasy. His iron hold on Seth’s hair tightens, anchors him as he feels himself lose touch on reality. His eyes are closed from the intensity of his orgasm while Seth milks him of his cum—gagging while still swallowing it down his throat. Roman can hear the brunet’s moans of pleasure, it sounds like getting a fill of his essence is heaven to him._

_Aftershocks slowly dwindling, Roman pats Seth’s shoulder, gesturing for him to stop. His best friend obeys, licking his dick clean before tucking him back in his shorts. Seth remains on his knees, he’s beautiful with his swollen lips, red eyes and tousled hair. But Roman isn’t sure what the fuck is supposed to happen now. He isn’t even sure how this happened. Why he allowed it to happen. It shouldn’t have, never mind the fact that it was so fulfilling—like that night he broke Seth’s virginity._

_“See you tomorrow?” he asks, back already turned away from Seth. He’d seen how Seth had been on the verge of saying something and he won’t allow it. No one’s going to force him to confront something he isn’t even sure of._

_Quietness falls between them for what feels like forever while Roman’s heart thuds hard inside his ribcage. He hears a shuffling behind him, a throat clearing and then whispering, “Of course,” it’s hoarse, the tone of someone who has a sore throat._

_“Aiight, thanks for bringing this shitload. I better go work on it,” he looks over his shoulder briefly, finding Seth attempting to fix his disarrayed hair. His eyes find the wet patch on Seth’s skinny jeans, his best friend just came from giving him a blowjob. He pretends not notice how Seth’s cheeks burn as he tries to hide the evidence.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sethanheimer.”_

_“Tomorrow,” Seth’s smile is too stilted._

The cold of the rain stings Roman’s skin, making his skin burn cold. It’s the flashing of lighting all around him that startles him out of his thoughts however. Mindlessly he walks back to Seth’s front door. His knuckles rap on the white door, merging with the boom of the thunder. _Good,_ he thinks. Maybe, maybe Seth won’t open. Maybe he’ll think…

The door opens just as another thunderous roar sounds, making him jump slightly. Roman shoves his icy hands into his pockets, uncertainly looking into Seth’s brown eyes. They are confused at first, with how Seth’s eyebrows furrow as they take in his drenched form. And then surprised, probably wondering what he’s doing here when he’s been avoiding him for nearly a week. And then they just stare…while Roman makes a conscious effort not to fidget.

Slowly, the door opens wider, an invitation for him to step inside. Roman complies, brushing up against Seth’s arm on the way inside. He stands in the middle of the living room, lost, as Seth nears him. The brunet only stops when they’re an inch apart. It sparks tension between them, their gazes too transfixed to look away from each other. Roman’s heart is beating so hard, mimicking the rhythm of the thunder roaring just outside.

The windows release eerie sounds from how hard it’s storming. It’s the only thing that reaches their ears. Roman couldn’t tell you where he gets the courage from but he lifts his right hand, placing it on Seth’s chest to feel his heartbeat. The brunet sucks in an intake of air when he does that, and Roman feels his cardiovascular thump faster beneath his touch.

“I…” Roman trails off, unsure of what to say. He wouldn’t be able to tell you what he’s doing here if you asked him. _Leave. No, stay. Shouldn’t be here. Had to see him._ The internal battle going on his brain makes his head hurt. Roman struggles against clutching it in frustration. He looks away from Seth, trying to drive away his tainted thoughts.

Seth on his knees, back arched to perfection, taking a hard fucking from him. Seth with his legs pushed apart and Roman fucking him through the mattress. Seth against the wall, in his arms, with him viciously pounding his ass. Seth on the floor, clawing at his back while he fucks him until he’s begging for mercy. Seth riding his dick, turned away from him, his fat ass right in Roman’s sight. And then Seth licking his dick clean, like he did nearly a week ago.

A soft hand touches his cheek, drawing him back to earth. It belongs to his torturer, making Roman groan while futilely trying to be put off by the brunet’s touch. Seth leans up, trying to join their lips. Roman grips his shoulders, pushing him away as he flinches from the touch that makes him feel funny.

When their eyes clash again, Roman knows it’s a losing fight. The more he’s away from Seth, the more of him he wants. But he’s never kissed a guy before, can’t be sure if he’ll even like it. _Can’t do this. Want to. No, stop it. Do it. No, no, no._ He grips Seth’s hair far more roughly than he’d intended, pulling him to him by his brown mane, his cock reacting to Seth’s small whimper. Roman’s eyes travel to Seth’s lips, they’re so perfectly carved as if they were made for him.

Leaning down, he timidly closes the distance between their mouths, brushing his lips against Seth’s. Tiny sounds are drawn out of Seth, alternating between whimpers and moans for more. But Roman won’t give him what he so desperately desires. He teases Seth with kisses all over his face but not where he’s dying to feel Roman’s lips. It’s a delaying tactic on his end, because he is still reluctant, doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing or what he wants.

But then Seth does _something_ with his eyes, making them seem larger than normal—enticing. _Little minx,_ Roman growls as he feels himself lose control. He captures Seth’s lips, taking them prisoner. An explosion takes place in his stomach, making him grip Seth bruisingly. His tongue sinks in between Seth’s mouth, lips roughly taking Seth’s mouth prisoner. His teeth bite, nibble and chew on Seth’s thin lips, his tongue soothing the pain.

They’ve only ever done this once but they don’t need any words. Immediately Roman’s hands grip Seth’s ass possessively, the brunet jumps into his arms, legs folding around Roman’s waist. Roman holds Seth tighter, balances him with his hands as he squeezes the life out of Seth’s ass. His hands manage to creep inside Seth’s jeans to feel the round mounds more effectively. A moan tears out of Seth, his arms squeezing around Roman’s neck.

“Bedroom,” the brunet gasps hotly into Roman’s ear, and the Samoan boy is already ascending the stairs with Seth in his arms.

In Seth’s bedroom, Roman places his best friend on his feet, closing the door behind him while Seth turns on the bedside lamp. A cozy orange fills the room, and they both keep the bit of distance between them. So many emotions swim in Seth’s room, floating tauntingly, mockingly. As if they could run away from what they’re feeling.

They meet halfway, gazing into each other’s eyes once more—searching. Roman leans down slowly, catching the hitch in Seth’s throat, next to inaudible but there nonetheless. He wraps a hand at the back of Seth’s neck, holds him in place to devour him. Seth’s hands fist on his wet t-shirt, his lips readily accepting the dominance—a tiny appreciative moan leaving him.

Roman guides them towards Seth’s bed, it’s a mission with how their lips refuse to detach. Each step is a freaking journey but neither boy complains. They don’t stop until Seth’s calves touch the bed. Reluctantly pulling away, their gazes lock on each other, their chests heaving up and down. It’s a moment of intense anticipation, with everything falling away. Leaving everything up to them.

Roman pulls off his t-shirt, carelessly discarding it on the floor while Seth follows suit. Seth’s skin is the color of toasted marshmallow, majestically golden, scattered with beauty marks and freckles. Roman wouldn’t mind getting a taste of it. Roman’s fingers touch Seth’s chest, pressing lightly until Seth gives in, falling back on the bed.

The rest of Roman’s clothes join his t-shirt in the ground, before he gives the brunet resting on the bed an intense look. All he wants to do is bury himself to the hilt inside Seth’s warmth. He wants to feel Seth falling apart beneath him. He tugs off Seth’s pants and underwear, throwing them carelessly on the floor.

The last time he took Seth, Roman hadn’t the courage to face him. He’d been trying to block out the thought that he was having sex with a guy. But Seth’s reaching for him now, pulling Roman on top of him and the Samoan boy has no choice, he gets in between Seth’s spread legs. Hissing from the blissful friction of their cocks rubbing together.

Seth’s legs fold at his waist, grinding against him frenzily, to get more friction. Roman grips his hands, pins them above the brunet’s head and tilts back slightly to look into aroused brown eyes. The desire is so visible in Seth’s eyes, he clamps down on his bottom lip, chest heaving.

“Lube?”

That wide-eyed gaze turns as big as saucers. Roman can see the surprise clearly on Seth’s face, but he doesn’t blame him. The last time they did this, Seth had prepped himself. Roman doesn’t think he’d have had the courage to do it back then if he’s honest. He can feel himself slowly trying to back out here because he’s still not sure if he can do this for Seth. It’s too _intimate._

But Seth’s opening his drawer, and holding the lubricant out to him unsurely. Their hands touch as Roman accepts it. Seth’s eyes squeeze shut when he prepares him. Roman leaves him no time to catch his breath before switching gears. He invades Seth’s body, breaching his tight entrance while Seth cries out, legs quivering, his arms tightening around Roman’s neck.

“Oh god,” Seth sobs painfully.

“It’ll be okay soon, baby boy,” Roman groans, like the last time he’s in utter bliss. Seth’s warmth grips him so snugly. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he hasn’t given Seth everything he has to offer. He doesn’t want to hurt him.

“All for you, Row-man,” Seth says shakily into his ear. “Only for y-you.”

Roman plunders his lips, stealing Seth’s breath in the process. He takes it easy, moving in hard slow thrusts, massaging Seth’s sweet spot with each pump. His best friend’s clinging tightly to him, his blissful cries sounding so beautiful with the thunder roaring just outside his room. Roman has no desire to go faster, he wants to savor this—the way Seth grips him so snugly. How Seth holds him so tightly as if afraid to let him go.

The chemistry between them is raw—Roman feels it’s too much to take. Too intense, too sacred to walk away from. Roman feels it as he stuffs Seth full of his dick. He feels it with the way Seth’s ass muscles clamp down on his cock, eliciting guttural groans of pleasure from him. The chemistry remains as Seth moans high-pitched and wanton, his fists clenching weakly and then unclenching even weaker with each nudge to his prostrate.

It’s so _prefect._ Everything is so _perfect_ because their bodies are made for each other. Every touch, every kiss, each shaky exhale. Roman’s on cloud nine, with no intention of coming down from his high. It isn’t just a physical act they’re engaging in. Roman feels Seth’s _soul_ letting him in, he can feel their souls touching.

“The fuck have you done to me, man?” he groans, repeating his question from nearly a week ago. Because he’s never felt _anything_ like this before. Roman’s never felt so shaken, Seth reaches the deepest parts of his soul. Luring out a side he didn’t even know existed.

Seth mewls in response, it’s a good enough response for Roman. His right hand joins Seth’s who is stroking his dick languidly, the smaller boy moans deeply, curling into him. Roman watches him come undone, his face caked in sweat and tears. He’s riveting, an obscene masterpiece. And damn him for never having seen it before.

The trembling beneath him becomes more prominent, Seth’s face contorting in pleasurable pain. He’s on the verge of climaxing, bottom lip chewed on so hard and eyes squeezed shut. A hoarse, “ _Row-man_!” escapes him. Spasms rip through him, his eyes opening just in time for Roman to see them roll to the back of his head. He’s angelic as he falls apart, so beautiful that Roman commits the picture to memory.

Roman gently picks up the pace, deciding to give Seth the full length of his dick. He grunts with each slide into Seth’s body, giving him everything from deep slow passionate thrusts to merciless savage poundings accompanied by drawn out grunts and growls. His cock relentlessly works Seth’s sweet spot, his balls smacking the brunet’s ass. Roman holds nothing back, getting off on Seth’s hoarse screams and cries. They are too loud with his best friend trashing on the bed.

“You’re too loud,” he growls, holding Seth in place by his hair while pounding his sweet ass without restraint.

Seth’s eyes are dazed, they have a glossiness in them. “I c-can't help it. You’re fucking me too hard, Row-man,” even Seth’s words are slurred. He sounds drunk, or high…which is exactly how Roman feels.

“Want me to slow down, baby boy?” Roman asks, thrusts transitioning passionately slow.

“Mhm,” Seth moans, nodding his head frantically before shaking negative. “N-No, I mean n-no, Roman. _AAAAH, FUCK!_ I mean… _please_ , _Roman_ ,” Roman chuckles although his heart’s on the verge of exploding. Seth doesn’t know what the hell he wants.

Roman makes the decision for him, giving Seth an out of control rough pounding. Seth’s blunt nails dig into his skin, raking down his back. He sounds like he’s in heaven and hell at the same time. Roman doesn’t blame him, he’s already made Seth come three times but he won’t stop. He _doesn’t_ want this to end which is why he keeps pounding Seth right through his orgasms.

When Seth becomes completely lethargic beneath him, Roman pulls out of him, enticing a moan out of his best friend. He turns the brunet, spreads his legs and shoves into him again. Roman fucks Seth into mattress, presses his head into the bed as Seth’s sobs fuse so perfectly with the thunder roaring outside. Roman’s vigorous in the way he fucks Seth, he wants his best friend to limp for days. Like the last time, Seth limped around for nearly a week after he’d broken his virginity.

He pushes Seth to his limits, fucking him hard until his best friend falls to complete pieces under him. Roman drags a whimpering Seth by his hair, “You’re going to come with me,” he instructs, voice velvety.

Seth cries out loud, trembling hard against Roman from aftershocks. “N-No, please Roman...”

“One more baby boy,” Roman goes to work on Seth’s spent wet dick. Seth quivers, the back of his head resting on Roman’s shoulder as the tears rain down his cheeks. Roman nips and mouths at the sensitive part of his neck. He pistons deep into Seth, incessantly nailing the sobbing brunet’s sensitive prostrate. But Seth is a champion, he certainly takes Roman’s dick like one.

Which is why they move in unison, so in tune to each other’s needs. With each movement, they give each other exactly what the other craves. It’s breathtakingly beautiful, how in sync they are. So synchronized that even their heartbeats beat simultaneously. “You ready?” Roman asks.

“Y-Yes,” Seth’s voice is gone, he sounds like he has a sore throat.

“Come for me then,” Roman wraps an arm around Seth’s neck, his other hand holding onto Seth’s waist tightly—flushed back meeting sweaty chest. The sensations crashing through Roman are unbelievable, he pushes in deep and holds, convulsing against Seth and pins him to the mattress by his head. Blinding pleasure tunnels his vision, his warm essence shooting inside the deepest parts of Seth. The gasp that tears out of Seth sounds so sinful, so right that Roman drags Seth by his hair again, devouring his lips greedily, as if he’d been deprived of them for an eternity.

They both fall on the bed, with Roman shuddering violently. The tightening in his chest returns, it’s worse than what it was before. He still can’t accurately determine where it comes from but it steals his breath away. He nuzzles Seth’s neck, kisses the beauty marks on his back before he can stop himself. Their hands have somehow entangled again while Roman takes a second, trying to recover from the aftershocks with Seth still whimpering beneath him.

Dislodging his cock out of Seth’s quivering hole, Roman’s eyes nearly bulge out of his eye sockets at it’s gaping size. “Hey…” Roman tenses when he meets Seth’s tear-streaked eyes. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone so hard. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Seth winces when his voice comes out raspy. “Just give m-me a minute.”

Roman gladly complies, staring at the ceiling with his arms serving as his pillow. The bed is completely wet beneath them, mostly because of the ropes of cum that had been shooting out of Seth’s dick. His dick resembled an overflowing tap from how much he orgasmed. And then their sweat drenched the bedsheets too, making Roman shivering cold but he doesn’t pull up any covers.

He’s too lost in thought, too conflicted, too scared. Seth is looking at him, he can feel his best friend’s eyes burning holes into him. It makes him uncomfortable, makes him feel defensive—agitated. Maybe, maybe it won’t be such a bad idea if he left now. There’s no reason to stay after all. But Seth seems to possess mind reading powers because his arm timidly wraps around Roman’s waist, his head resting on a hard chest. _What is happening?_

“Stay…”

Roman almost doesn’t catch what Seth has said, what with his raspy voice breaking and the crackling sound of the thunder outside. _I can’t, ‘m not ready._ He wants to desperately voice the words but they clog up in his throat. So Roman shuts his eyes, and allows himself to have this with Seth. If only for one night.

He turns on his side, meeting Seth’s wide-eyed gaze, it’s his weakness. As is that bright smile etching his features. _How is he so beautiful?_

Roman thinks he’ll never get the answer. His eyes flutter shut briefly when Seth’s curious hand traces every inch of his face—as if trying to see every hidden facet in Roman’s skin. He opens his eyes, Seth inching closer to him, until there’s barely any space separating them. Their noses touch then, and it’s so... cozy—it’s unlike anything Roman’s ever experienced. Even with the girls he sleeps with.

Seth gazes into his eyes for a very long time, making Roman uncomfortable but he doesn’t look away. Light years of silence later, Roman watches Seth timidly lift his hand to stroke his cheek. And then Seth’s lips brush against his, shyly, pressing more firmly when he does nothing. Slowly Roman parts his lips, to reciprocate—Seth tastes delicious. Roman wonders how he’ll ever get what’s happening between them out of his system. Because Seth’s managed to get under his skin, without him even realizing it.

“You’re my rollercoaster,” Seth’s raspy tone reaches his ears. His eyes are swimming, Roman doesn’t know why.

“Huh?”

Seth shakes his head suddenly, “Hold me.”

Roman gives Seth a small head nod, placing the black bedsheet around their waists. Insecurely, he reaches out, wrapping an arm around Seth’s waist, tracing the small of his back. Seth’s left arm folds around his neck, his head on Roman’s shoulder. It’s a weird type of intimacy that Roman’s been running away from since he first began having sex. But this is Seth who’s seeking comfort from him. It’s his Sethanheimer, his Sethie. And he’d go to the end of the earth for him. So he allows it and tries not to worry about why he isn’t freaked out over their intimate position. He tries not to worry about how it feels like their bodies were made for each other as they mold together. Roman shuts every panic and dark emotion away, settling on indifference—better unfeeling than feeling.

  



	17. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth loves Roman's scent, for a number of reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, I completely suck at coming up with titles, okkkuuuuurt? LOL. And this is the shortest chapter I've ever written (low-key proud, I'm not good at summaries).

The buzzing noises of the city outside contrast how silent the hotel room is. An intimate orange spreads out in the quiet room, flooding it with a cozy light. Despite it’s largeness, the room still feels warm. Maybe because of the scent of sex heavy in the air. Or maybe it’s more than that. There’s a peaceful ambiance drifting in the air, flowing between the hotel room’s two occupants.

Seth shifts closer to the warm body in bed with him, placing his flat palm on a sculpted chest. The majestically bronze skin instantly reacts to his touch, rippling softly beneath his palm.  It causes the corners of Seth’s lips to slide upwards, his eyes crinkling. He’s still trying to get used to the butterflies that never seem to cease when he’s like this with his boyfriend.

His eyes leave that hard chest, travelling to rich brown eyes. They are inviting, exuding enough warmth to melt the entire Antarctica . And sometimes Seth thinks those dark eyes are far too deep, far too wise and far too observant. Which can be a disadvantage for him, it means he can never hide anything from the man leisurely staring at him.

Seth shuffles even closer to the large body, until their warm chests are touching. He exhales slowly, feeling the feather light touch of his man’s fingertips brush down his spine. And then he _inhales—deeply._ Roman always smells so good. Fresh, masculine with just the right amount of aftershave. He can feel Roman’s laugh reverberate against his chest when he moans. But Seth can’t help it, he finds Roman’s scent incredibly addictive.

It’s like sucking in a gust of fresh air after having been deprived of it for an eternity. And sometimes it feels like getting a taste of brand-new oxygen after having suffocated his lungs with stale air. Breathing in Roman reminds Seth of the smell of sweet-washed rain air, drifting in through an open window. Roman’s scent makes him feel lighter, brand-new, and more alive.

But more than anything, Seth loves Roman's scent because he smells like home. Of nonsensical chatter and loud music after their matches. Of ridiculous food challenges and bad TV. Of dumb pranks and 03:00 a.m. conversations. And stupid jokes, because Roman makes the dorkiest jokes ever. But Seth loves him regardless. 

_Roman is home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, imagine these two having a food challenge. And Seth being all competitive because it's who he is, knowing perfectly well that there are chances he might lose. Because it's like a cat competing with a bear. But he's stuffing that food down his throat, beautiful brown eyes twinkling and cheeks round with food. And Roman cheering Seth on because he's momentarily forgotten that Seth's his competitio. I mean it's cute, right? RIGHT? Lol, that was so random! Thank you so much for reading <3


	18. Proposals (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I haven't updated this in so long.

Half-naked, dick buried deep into Seth’s being, Roman allows his hands to trail to his best friend’s plump ass—gripping hard enough to leave bruises. Despite the confinement of his car, he manages to change his angle slightly—nailing a whimpering Seth’s prostate viciously slow. He can barely breathe, there isn’t enough air in the car that they are steaming up with their languid coupling.

It’s a good thing that today’s raining, icy liquid pummels Roman’s Mercedes—it merges with the roaring thunder, disguising the pleasurable groans and moans. Another sob escapes Seth when Roman strokes his neglected dick, large hand twisting Seth’s throbbing dick teasingly while Roman’s big thumb wickedly rubs Seth’s dripping head. Seth begins panting harshly— his brown eyes have an unshed wetness in them. The way he bites his swollen, bottom lip does things to Roman. He’s already so hard, but Seth is turning him into an insatiable bastard.  

“Seth…” he growls, gripping his best friend’s jaw so that aroused dark orbs gaze into his. That bottom lip hangs open—plump, red and so sinfully juicy. Roman thinks he’s on the verge of losing control again. “Do. Not. Do. That!”

“What?” it’s hoarse, whispered seductively. “Bite my lip? Why, R-Rome?” Seth’s breath is warm in his ear, but there’s a sweetness to it. The scent wafts Roman’s nostrils—making his mouth water. “What does it do to you? I-I can feel it, h-how hard your dick is. Can feel it pulsing so deep inside me. I love it, Roman. I love all of it-- _you—_ deep inside me, thick, pulsing—hungry for me. And how you just devour me—my body loves it too. Feel it, Roman—feel how my body yearns for you. Only you. And how it just…” Seth trails off, allowing his body to do all the talking.

Roman releases an agitated groan, head falling back as the entirety of Seth clenches around him. _So fucking tight._ Roman opens his eyes, looking at a sweat-caked Seth. Those big brown eyes still have a glossiness in them. _He’s beautiful._ Going to grip the back of Seth’s neck, Roman brings him in for a kiss—soft, reverential and gentle.

And then he flips them, having Seth on his back.

“You’re right, Seth…” he begins, picking up his pace—going deeper, harder, rougher. “I’ve been hungry for your flesh since I woke up. And right now, the only thing I really want to do is to consume you. _Fuck you—_ ” he roughens Seth’s prostate, smirking as his best friend screams—trashing beneath him as if wanting to escape but pulling him in closer. “ _Senseless._ It’s what you want too, isn’t?”

A frantic nod from Seth. His hoarse moans are loud in the car. And Roman knows how dangerous this is, they could get caught but he doesn’t care. He never seems to care when he’s like this with Seth. Why would he when it’s always so fulfilling—so _intense._ It’s deeper now—that surge of electricity. Seth must be feeling it too because tears rain down his cheeks—body shivering.

Two timid hands wrap around Roman’s shoulders, bringing him to the furnace of a body beneath him. “We…have a bit of time. I want to savor this.” Roman nods, fucking Seth slower—but driving each hard thrust into him. He can feel Seth on the verge of letting go—can see his blatant desire. His flushed skin. How he spreads his legs wider—so easily, while holding onto him for dear life. “ _Oh…oh, f-fuck. Roman!_ ”

Roman pauses, watching Seth’s eyes roll to the back of his head—commits the picture to memory before pounding him again. The rough screams resurface, Seth squirming, clumsy hands undecided on what to do. Roman grips his hair, pinning him to the car seat and pounding him without restraint. “ _Shit…please, Roman!”_ Seth’s hands are clawing into the car seat, trembling.

“ _Take_ _it_ ,” Roman growls. “You’re going to feel what you do to me. Now fucking take it, Seth!”

“I-I’m trying. _Holy fuck—please, please Roman, n-no…_ ” blunt nails claw at his chest, Seth’s legs quaking. Those glossy eyes are dazed, Seth’s body tensing, wanting to escape. “ _Don’t. Please. Don’t. I-I can’t fuck! Don’t stop Roman. Don’t ever stop_.”

“I won’t,” Roman says softly, chest exploding. His desire for Seth is always so intense. _So painful._ This boy’s a drug to him. He leans forward, catching Seth’s tiny hitch before devouring his lips. He’s stealing Seth’s soul, crawling into his deepest parts. He can feel how synchronized their heartbeats are—how it feels like their souls are swirling together. They make a riveting sight—balancing the scales between sinful eroticism and sensual vulnerability. Their bodies do all the talking for them—whispering their depraved desires while vulnerability dances in the air.

With each rough invasion, Seth’s breathing gets harder, his legs shaking. The entirety of him is writhing—broken moans emitting his lips. His back arches into Roman, eyes an overflowing river. “Y-You have no idea w-what… _fuck. Fuck, Roman. I—aaaah!”_ Seth is on that edge again, face contorted in pleasurable pain. No sound emits his lips when he comes again, his voice is spent. It always is lately—it was last night too, and the day before that and the before that and the day before that and….and…

For the past two weeks.

Roman knows when Seth becomes completely lethargic beneath him. He’s no longer moving—just laying beneath him, hot and flushed. Breathless. Weak, almost boneless. He’s red, disheveled and wrecked. He’s totally fucked out. It barely satisfies Roman, his depraved self wanting to see Seth come undone again.

He wants to destroy Seth in the most pleasurable way possible.

But he holds back, they have school in less than thirty minutes. He goes passionately slow instead, growling in approval when Seth clenches his quivering hole impossibly tighter around him. _It’s heaven._ He doesn’t ever want to come down from his high. Gently, his hand wraps around Seth’s throat—teasing, massaging, stimulating. His best friend’s eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasurable pain are enough to make him shoot his load deep into Seth’s being—claiming him. There’s a clashing of souls—they entwine, swirl around in hedonistic magic. So deeply immersed in each other that the whole world falls to pieces. Nothing else matters. Nothing.

“Fuck…” Roman groans, reminding himself not to crush Seth’s body. His mind’s still swirling—the entirety of him attempting to come down from his high. Slowly, he dislodges his cock out of a sobbing Seth. “You—okay?” his voice is shaky.

“G-Give me a m-minute.” Seth clears his throat, wincing as he attempts to sit up. “My pants?” red-rimmed eyes find Roman.  

Roman looks around the car, finding Seth’s pants at the front seat. “Here.” He’s about to wipe himself clean when Seth stops him, licking his swollen lips before kissing Roman’s semi-hard dick before opening wide, taking into his mouth what he can. Roman hisses lowly, hands clasping damp brown hair while Seth licks him clean. “Fucking hell, Seth!” he groans appreciatively.

His best friend’s raspy chuckles fill the car. “I-I bet none of the girls you sleep with do this as good as me.”

“Naw, you’re a pro, Sethanheimer.” Roman admits, finding an extra t-shirt in his bag to wipe the sweat clinging to his body. He brings Seth to his lap, cleaning him too and then carelessly discards the t-shirt. Strange silence ensues—a bit unsettling to Roman. This part is always a bit uncomfortable to him—the part after sex. Where he has to force himself not to over think things.

Seth’s lips brush lightly against his, pursuing his attention. Roman reciprocates—languidly, gently. His heart falters, chest clenching tightly as he tastes the sweetness of Seth’s lips. _Addictive._ Roman chases Seth’s lips, holding him in place for a proper devouring. He can feel Seth smile against his lips. Roman captures every enticing moan, every breathless exhale, every vulnerable whimper.

“I’ll see you at lunch?” Seth asks when the school bell rings. He cups Roman’s cheeks, pecking his lips and releasing a breathless sigh.

“Sure thing,” Roman buttons his jeans. Grabbing his bag, his hand grips the car handle. “You ready to step out?”

A head nod.

He casually wraps an arm around Seth’s shoulder—protecting him from the rain. Being popular in a school as large as theirs can be problematic. So many people pause to greet him, to make small talk—forcing him to let Seth free. His gaze follows a limping Seth though, right until the brunet disappears from view. His attention goes back to Mandy Rose. Now what was she saying again?

“I’ll see you later,” he tells her, unbothered as he escapes her. He’s not interested in what she has to say anyway.

Halfway into his last period before lunch, he gets a message from the one person who seems to occupy his thoughts every waking day lately.

_Seth: Help me. Heyman’s draining the life out of me._

Roman chuckles, thanking whatever gods are out there that the man’s not his teacher. He’s had Jimmy and Jey complain to him about the man too—and the gazillion notes he gives them.

_Roman: You’re on your own, man. I can’t save you from everything._

_Seth: And you call yourself my best friend? You’re doing such a terrible job._

_Roman: Now you know that’s untrue. Your whole body would testify against you in the court of law. You know perfectly well what a great job I’m doing._

No response. Roman chuckles, hearing Mr. McMahon’s voice from afar. He really should try paying more attention in his Trig class, especially with how bad he’s flunking it. But it’s hard when Seth only ever seems to occupy his mind. Roman can’t put his finger on it but there’s _something_ about him that he can’t get out of his system. _It’s his body._ No there’s more to it. _His beauty._ No, he shakes his head. He has no words to accurately describe it—but being with Seth just seems to make sense.

_Roman: What d’you want for lunch?_

_Seth: You buying?_

_Roman: Aye, man. I can’t be expropriating the goods without compensation. You feel me?_

_Seth: You’re an idiot._

_Roman: You’re breaking my heart._

_Seth: I’m sorry, tell me what to do to make it all better._

_Roman: My dick has a few ideas._

_Seth: Doesn’t it always? Tell me all about it during lunch._

_Roman: Aiight, talk later._

Roman puts his phone away. _Concentrate._ He reminds himself when his thoughts go back to Seth again. He can feel a stirring in his pants, not even created by Seth’s scrumptious body this time. No obscene thoughts weave through his mind, they’re all ‘safe’ but they still cause a reaction in his body. It nears painful sometimes—the physical intensity of the way he feels.

He’s just glad that Seth and himself haven’t talked about it. He’s glad they haven’t tried to explore what this change in their friendship could mean. It’s only been two weeks since they began whatever this is—he’s not about to create chaos in trying to figure things out. He’s going to go with the flow—like he does regarding everything in his life.

* * *

 

Seth is the only one Roman ever seems to be looking for during lunch lately.

The lunchroom is packed—as always. And Jey’s trying to catch his attention, talking animatedly about yesterday’s football practice. Roman listens dutifully, answering where he must. But he almost stumbles when he connects with big, brown eyes. _That wide-eyed gaze._ Roman groans, there’s a painful stirring inside his jeans. His lungs won’t cooperate too. Not when Seth gets that celestial smile of his—beautiful white teeth gleaming.

Jey pulls on his arm.

“Yo, uce? Are you listening?”

“Sethanheimer!” Roman says instead when Seth get closer. He tries not to fixate too much on how beautiful his best friend looks. Tries to ignore those weird flickers of electricity flickering between himself and Seth. The sparks of energy are becoming unbearable—palpable. He clears his throat, ignoring Seth’s sharp intake of air, and faltering smile. “Sup, bro?”

It takes a while for a dazed looking Seth to reply. “N-Nothing. I’m just excited for my lunch. I think I’d like a pizza and soda.” Those brown eyes are wandering again.

Roman clears his throat for what feels like the thousandth time. He inspects Jey, trying to see if he can sense the weird mood. His cousin has an expression Roman can’t quite decipher. “I’ll get it for you. I’ve been buying for the past four days anyway.”

The peck to his left cheek happens so fast he barely has time to process it. “Thanks, man.”

Jey looks at him for a moment, his dark eyes boring into Roman’s. “Lil dude is very fond of you, ain’t he?”

Roman tries for an unperturbed shrug, “He wouldn’t be my best friend if he wasn’t.”

“I know…it’s just weird. Lil dude’s gay and you ain’t.”

“So?” Roman raises an eyebrow, his tone sounds a bit defensive.

“So he got his ass beat ’cause he was chasing dick. And you’re always with him. You even allow him to act gay with you—he always hugging you and looking at you like he can’t wait to hop on your dick.”

Roman’s first instinct is to laugh loudly, awkwardly. “You’re imagining things, man. Seth doesn’t see me like that—we’re friends.”

“But he’s gay,” Jey points out again, much slower.

“And I’m straight.” Roman responds, just as slow. His response should be explanation enough.

“Whatever,” Jey sighs.

After they buy  lunch, they both go to their packed table. Everyone sits where they’re supposed to though and his spot next to Seth is empty. Loud laughter can be heard coming from that direction. “So what are your plans for tonight, uce?” Jimmy questions immediately Roman gets situated.

“Don’t know…” Roman shrugs, sliding Seth’s food to him. “I ain’t thought about it. Watch TV, reintroduce my dick to his best friends—left and right hand.”

Silence. And then loud chuckles.

“Man, what are you—a forty-five year old virgin? It’s fucking Friday. That college girl that’s here for the weekend…what’s her name again?” Jey looks at Antonio as he asks the question.

“Eva?”

“Fuck, yeah, Eva. She’s coming to Orton’s party. She been eyeing you since you were a sophomore, uce. And I know you wanted to tap that too. Now’s your chance…”

“I don’t know, uce…” Roman wraps his hands around his soda can. His gaze unconsciously finds Seth—who has the most beautiful smile on his face, despite the glossiness of his browns. “You wanna go, Sethanheimer?”

A snort falls at their table. It belongs to Jey. Roman briefly flickers his eyes to him—he has an expression that’s unreadable. “Bayley and Sasha are coming over. We’re going to be playing video games. I—can’t.”

Roman hopes his disappointment isn’t showing. He’s not sure why he’s affected. Wrapping an arm around Seth’s shoulders, he ruffles a displeased Seth’s hair. “Your loss.” He meets Jey’s challenging gaze. “What time?”

“Eight. Bring a six pack and condoms.” Jey smirks.

Seth tenses all of a sudden causing Roman to pull him closer, until their bodies are touching. He tries to ignore Seth’s hand settling on his lap. And how Seth moves to rest his head on his shoulder. _It feels so right._ His heart beats faster all of a sudden, and he’s forced to pull away when Jey eyes him strangely. “Can’t wait…” he clears his throat, ignoring the stirring in his pants. Maybe he should start sitting away from Seth—with everything that’s going on between them. He…wouldn’t want his friends to know.

* * *

 

“Roman? What are you doing here?”

Roman pauses for a moment, trying to understand what it is that Seth was saying. His mind isn’t with him at the moment. “What?” Seth’s lips are his point of focus. They look thinner today. Thinner than they have been in a very long time—but still so beautiful. _He’s beautiful._ Even with the hideous baggy clothing Seth has on. Roman would rather he were naked at the moment but this will do. Seth in his hideous baggy t-shirt, sweatpants and those thick rimmed glasses of his. “You’re a fucking angel, you know that?” it’s slurred, Roman’s mind running away again. He’s thinking about having Seth on his knees this time. His cock definitely seems to agree with him. It’s jerking uncontrollably in his pants. Good. He almost thought his dick had broken or something.

“I—uh, thanks. What happened to the party?”

“It sucked,” Roman answers, stumbling his way around Seth to get into his house. “The company was crap. Eva was even crappier—she just fucking lies there like a corpse. My dick’s still so—offended.” His own chuckle feels weird to him. Roman blinks hard as everything starts doubling. “So I came to you, Sethanheimer—” which is one is the real Seth? Roman has no idea. “Hey, which one’s the real you?” the Seth he grips vanishes into thin air, causing him to nearly stumble.

“Rome, crap—you’re totally wasted!” a hand encircles his waist, balancing him. Roman sags against Seth, his feet refusing to cooperate. “It just had to be me.” He doesn’t hear Seth say that. He’s too busy attempting to grope Seth’s ass.

“I was thinking about you, man.” Roman groans, dick throbbing. “All the time I was with her and you were on my mind. You’re fucking with me—gave me some sort of love potion.” He’s not even sure who he’s saying the words to. They’re just leaving him, his mind a little dizzy. “Tell me…what’s your secret, huh?” he prevents Seth from opening his room, trapping him against the door.

Roman gets into his space, gripping his jaw and pulling his face closer for careful observation. It could be the alcohol rushing in his system but Seth looks even more enticing tonight. He’s perfect tan skin, and wide-eyed gaze. He’s thin, rosy lips and disheveled hair. He’s…perfect. _Absolute perfection._ With his stuttered breaths, and small gasps. “Don’t bite your lip!” Roman growls, gripping his face tighter. “I will fuck you right here.”

A breathless hitch this time.

“Let’s get you to bed, Roman.”

“Yeah,” Roman’s expression change in a matter of seconds, transitioning from a boyish grin to an aroused smirk, brown eyes wickedly gleaming. “That sounds like a great idea.” He makes sure his pulsating dick lets Seth know how on board it is with his idea.  

“I—don’t mean it like that. You’re drunk, Roman. I—how did you even get here?”

“My car,” Roman eyes Seth (there’s two of them again) as if he’s lost his mind.

“Your cousins, they didn’t think to drive you?”

“Jimmy didn’t come. Jey, he wanted to get a taste of Eva too.” He frowns when Seth’s expression morphs into disgust. “I say something wrong?”

Seth fails to reply. He’s moving again—guiding them inside his room. “Sleep, I’ll call your mom. Let her know you’re spending the night here.”

Roman grips Seth’s wrist before he can get up, trapping him to the bed. “I didn’t come all the way from Randy’s house to not get your attention, Seth. I need you, take off your clothes.”

“No, you’re drunk.”

“My dick isn’t.” Roman argues, pointing to the prominent bulge in his pants.

“I—it still wouldn’t be right. It wouldn’t feel right.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Drunk as he is, Roman still manages to have Seth pinned under him. “Everything feels right when I’m with you. I don’t know how you do it. It’s like you capture my attention without even trying. You’re messing with me, Seth. You’re making my mind a mess. I can’t even go a day without thinking about you.” Again, Roman has no idea where the speech is coming from. He’s just spewing whatever comes to mind. He plunders Seth’s mouth before his best friend can do anything.

“Roman…look, that’s all I can give you.” Seth is breathing heavily, as if he hasn’t had air for the past decade. His lips are glistening, red and swollen. Perfect. They’re Roman’s favorite when they’re like this. “You’re drunk—and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“My dick wants you to—it needs inside your ass, Seth. Feel it, that’s all for you baby boy. This rock, hard dick needs your attention.”

He groans when Seth shakes his head no. “Can’t. Will you please get off me? I really need to call your mom, Roman.”

“You’re no fun,” Roman snickers, pulling away and staring at the ceiling. He can feel his eyelids become droopy. “But I still love you, man.” He slurs, rubbing his face tiredly before giving in to his exhaustion. Seth’s surprised, wide-eyed gaze never reaches him. Nor does his shocked gasp. Not even his lone tear.

* * *

 

“Your Ma let me in. How are you feeling?” Roman throws his bag to the floor, perching himself on Seth’s disorderly bed. He can see messy brown hair peeking out a little.

“Rome?” the comforter wrapped around Seth falls off, revealing a very sick looking brunet. His whole face is red, and he sounds congested. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re sick,” Roman says as if that should be explanation enough. And it should, at least for him.

“You have practice.”

“Bailed,” Roman shrugs, unconsciously moving to run his fingers into entangled brown hair. He smiles fondly, heart faltering when Seth purrs like a content little cat. “You look like hell. How are you feeling?”

Seth’s eyes open, even in sickness this boy is a celestial being. “Better now that you’re here.”

Roman rolls his eyes, “That was so fucking cheesy.”

A chuckle that transitions into a cough emits Seth’s chapped lips. “It doesn’t make it any less true. So what happened at school today?”

Roman opens his mouth to give Seth a detailed account about everything that happened at school. “I believe Jimmy, you know? When he says nothing happened. But Nae’s a crazy one. She wants Jimmy to prove it to her. I don’t know how—she fighting him on everything.” Roman explains, running his fingers down Seth’s inflamed spine. He’s not sure when he got into bed with his best friend, or when Seth moved to rest his head on his shoulder. But he doesn’t mind it. Maybe a part of him is enjoying it too.

“Jimmy would never cheat on her. He’s not like his twin,” Seth’s breath fans his neck, warm, ticklish— _welcomed._ His hands are wandering too, making Roman shift in bed. His cock is _very_ welcoming of the attention though. “How long are you planning to stay?”

“A while,” Roman tilts his head to the side, kissing Seth’s inflamed forehead. “That Eva chick wants to meet later though. She’s fucking crazy.”

Silence.

Seth slithers his hand inside his jeans, gripping his dick firmly. Roman attempts to suppress a groan, his heart rate picking up. Before he knows it, Seth is straddling his lap, joining their lips in a hot kiss. Roman’s hands weave through his hair, gripping tightly. And then he remembers, that he can’t be doing this, not with how sick Seth is. “Wait. Seth, hold up.” He groans, attempting to disentangle their lips.

The instruction is disobeyed, Seth beginning to grind against him. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Wait, man. You’re…” Roman grips Seth’s hips, ignoring his agitated moan. Despite the agitation, his best friend soldiers on, shaky hands moving to try and remove Roman’s sweater. “Seth…” those hands are impatient, they’re touching his body—a desperation in them that rubs Roman off the wrong way. “Seth!” he bellows this time, gripping Seth’s hands. “What the fuck is your problem? You’re sick, you can’t be thinking about fucking. Get better first.”

Seth tenses on his lap, his face darkening with emotion. “Fine! Sue me for not wanting to starve you!”

What?

Roman shakes his head, gripping Seth before he can make an escape. “Starve? Man, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“If I don’t give you what you need then you’re going to go to those hoes of yours! I—forget it.” Seth moves from his lap, readjusting himself on the bed with his back facing Roman.

The words spark a tension—awkward, unwanted.

So many different emotions reek in Seth’s room—too much for Roman to handle. The implication of Seth’s words…

“I, uh, I’ll see you around.”

Seth makes a small sound—it sounds like he’s crying. Roman can’t deal with his emotions. Definitely not when he can’t even deal with his own. The tension keeps poking and prodding. He slides on his sneakers, grabbing his bag and makes an escape. Taking the stairs two at a time, Roman finds himself outside Seth’s house in less than two seconds. The rain soaks him immediately he’s outside—he can’t bring himself to care. There’s a tightening in his chest that’s really making it hard for him to breathe. And he can’t shut down this time, no matter how hard he tries. “FUCK!” he bellows, crouching as his knees buckle.

_Should’ve never offered._

* * *

 

“You know shooting hoops ain’t fun if the other person ain’t making it challenging for you.” Jimmy pants, weaving the basketball around a distracted Roman. He makes a shot, the ball swishing inside the net. “Let’s take a break.”

Roman doesn’t argue.

“What’s wrong, uce?”

“I…” Roman looks at Jimmy, frowning at the thoughts occupying his mind. He accepts a Coke can from Jimmy with trembling hands. His body’s been trembling a lot lately—it feels like withdrawal symptoms.

It’s been a week.

Seven days since he walked out of Seth’s room. They talk, the following day they’d both moved in as if nothing had taken place the day before. Or at least they tried to. There’s an awkward tension between them—always present that they’ve both been trying to avoid each other lately. It’s so bad that Seth has taken to sitting at Bayley's table during lunch. Not that the distance ever help. Even when they’re sat as far away as possible from each other—there’s still this _spark._ This electricity that causes their gazes to gravitate to each other.

Roman tries to ignore it. But how do you do that when it’s so palpable you can practically touch it? Or even taste it?

Seth’s fucked up his mind.

“Uce?”

Roman spares his cousin a frustrated glance. “I—don’t really understand, uce. There’s this gu—girl, I f-fucked her once and I keep going back. I don’t know what she’s done to me. It’s like I can’t shake her off. And it isn’t just the sex, man. I—mean sure, the sex is mind blowing—she crawls into my soul. But it’s the other things too—her laugh, the way she smells or when she’s reading a book. How her glasses just fall off—or when she looks up at me and her eyes light up. I—don’t know what she sees in me. Hell, I don’t know what I see in her. I—there’s just _something._ ”

“You’re in love with Seth.”

“Yes.” Roman says absently.

Wait. No, wait.

His soda spills to the ground. Roman wipes his mouth frantically. “Uce…what’d you say?” his eyes widen, heart beating loudly. _Relax. You don’t have to admit a thing._ “That’s ridiculous—I mean, I ain’t gay.”

“Nothing wrong with being gay, man. Your best friend and boy you’re in love with is gay. You don’t have to be gay to be attracted to another guy.”

“But I’m not.” Roman shakes his head.

Jimmy observes him with a raised brow. Coming off nonchalant isn’t working this time. Roman’s heart is beating hard against his ribcage. He feels self-conscious. The can in his hand is being crushed tightly. “Okay then, so you’re not gay but you’re in love with him.”

“I feel sick,” he knows it’s random but he does. He’s also gaining a headache.

A chuckle emits Jimmy. “Jeez, you’re not going to die from catching feelings.”

“He must’ve done something to me that first time I fucked him.”

Another chuckle from Jimmy—louder this time. “Let me guess, you felt like your spirit was leaving your body. A connection deeper than physical.”

Silence.

Jimmy sighs, “That’s because y’all were being intimate. Intimacy transcends the physical, man. It’s _everything—_ and you reach that level with someone who’s entirety—their soul—calls out to you. That means you’re attracted to their being as a whole.”

“I wasn’t attracted to him before,” Roman argues.

“Maybe it was suppressed and the sex was so intense, it could lure it out. It happens sometimes. Trust me, I know. Why you think I’m stuck with Naomi’s crazy ass?”

“So what do I do?”

“What do you want to do?”

Roman shrugs, rubbing his face agitatedly. “Jey was talking to me—about how everyone’s talking at school. Saying…things. This could cause problems for both of us.”

“Man, fuck what everyone thinks. I know a lot of DL meatheads in Senior year alone. They wouldn’t dare. Besides, I never thought you cared about what folks think.”

“I don’t,” he does, a little bit. “But I nearly got suspended the last time they were talking trash about Seth. I ain’t gone sit around while they disrespect him.”

“Then don’t.” Jimmy nods. “But make up your mind about Seth. I know a few folks that would love to have a piece of him—Orton included. Claim him…before he slips through your fingers.”

Roman nods, although he’s undecided. So many things could go wrong if they explore whatever it is that’s happening between them. If it doesn’t work out, it could rupture their friendship forever. And Roman wouldn’t just be losing a ‘lover’, he’d be losing his best friend of thirteen years too.

_Is it worth the risk?_

* * *

 

What is it about the rain?

The cold liquid hits and runs down Roman, seeping into his skin. Dark grey spreads over the skies, flashes of white thundering all around Roman as he stands outside Seth’s house for the first time in over two weeks. Gusts of cold wind whip his feverish body antagonistically—accusing:

_What are you doing here?_

Roman doesn’t have a straight answer. All he knows is that it’s been two weeks. _Two torturous weeks._ He’d left home with the intention of going to Mandy Rose’s but his feet protested. They’re suffering just like he is. Being away from Seth brings a whole new meaning to the word torture.

Before he can stop himself, Roman knocks on the white door. He licks his cold lips, nervously trying to come up with something… _anything_ to say to Seth. When the door opens Roman still hasn’t come up with anything. This moment is déjà vu all over again when Seth’s confused browns take in his drenched form, before they just stare.

A minute later and the door opens wider.

Roman doesn’t wait a heartbeat, seeking refuge in the warm house. “I, uh…” is the extent of Roman’s speech before he grips Seth’s hair, pinning him to the door to plunder his lips. Those thin rosy lips part immediately, letting him in. _Finally._ Current rushes through his veins, setting him alight. His hands grope Seth’s ass, prompting his best friend to jump into his arms.

Their lips refuse to detach—needy, deprived. Roman stumbled with Seth back into the living room. He falls to the couch with Seth, pulling back just slightly to look at a panting Seth. Big brown eyes are blown too wide—sinfully dilated, puffs of delicious air emit his glistening lips. His flushed face. Tousled brown hair. Perfectly carved eyebrows. _Perfection._ “You’re breathtaking, man.” Roman whispers in awe.

“I…thank you,” it’s a breathless whisper.

Roman doesn’t stop Seth when the small boy pulls him down for another soul binding kiss. He goes to work on Seth’s sweatpants instead, impatiently tugging them off. Seth goes to work on his jeans too, frustrated moan slipping past his lips when they don’t cooperate. Roman decides to help him, and then removed every piece of clothing off of their bodies.

Seth is squirming beneath him, grinding frenzily—searching for sweet friction. Touching Seth’s body burns his fingers—his entire body feels like fire. But it still welcomes him, beautiful long legs spreading to let him in without resistance—as if they know who belongs there. “I don’t have lube.” Seth’s breath tickles his skin. “Work me open with—your tongue.”

Roman smirks, tasting sweet lips one final time before kissing every inch of Seth’s body ever so slowly. His best friend is wet—dripping. His arousal wafts deliciously in the air.

When he gets to Seth’s hole, Roman kisses around it—fondling his ass cheeks, biting them, marking. He torments Seth with his slowness, pinning his flailing body to the couch. Seth’s eyes are squeezed shut above him, skin flushed and body trembling. “ _Please…I-I, please Roman._ ” Roman ignores the plea, working Seth’s body slowly until he’s shaking, quivering hands guiding Roman to his entrance.

Roman obeys this time, slowly working his best friend. A kiss. Lips. Tongue. Stubble brushing against smooth thighs. Prickly. Sharp gasps from above him. Urgent moans. Quivering thighs. Roman spreads those thighs wider, digging into them. His tongue probing. Invasive. Having a whole sensual conversation with Seth’s hole. Another gasp from Seth, and Roman has to hold him firmly when he attempts to clamp his thighs together. “Oh fuck…Roman, I-I, something’s happening. I—think I’m about to nut. Get in me, _please. Please!_ ”

Going back to Seth’s thighs, Roman gently but firmly kisses his way up to the rest of his best friend’s body. Seth’s skin is so smooth—beautiful. He coats his dick with his spit, rubbing his dick against Seth’s opening. The scream emitting Seth when he breaches his hole has him feeling guilty—it’s agonized. Shrill cries merge with the thunder. Seth is clinging tightly to him, body shaking.

Roman has to take a second, attempt to rein in some control. Seth’s tightness is out of this world. _It’s pure bliss._ So wet. So warm. So perfect. “We’ll take it slow, okay?” he speaks through clenched teeth.

Seth’s response is a frantic nod.

Keeping to his word, Roman starts slow, quenching their burning desires. With each press of his dick, he snatches Seth’s soul—claiming ownership of him. His best friend’s making small helpless sounds, clawing into his back—silently begging. _Deeper. Give me all of you._ Roman lives to serve, not completely, but still. He makes Seth endure the teasing agony of the slow journey of his hard dick plunging deep into the depths of his soul.

Seth arches his back, presenting himself to him. He’s moaning, trembling hands flailing everywhere. “Oh fuck…god!” Seth screams, high-pitched, wanton. He’s breathing harshly, glistening in sweat. Roman grips his hair, wanting to gaze into glossy brown eyes. His heart clenches tightly—there’s that chemistry again. Stuttered breaths leave Seth, his beautiful fingers tracing Roman’s lips. “Kiss me…” it’s stolen from a harsh breath.

Roman leans down, captures Seth’s soul. The world explodes. All around them, everything falls to pieces. He can hear Seth whimpering, can feel his shaky fingers threading though his hair. His other hand clinging to Roman’s neck tightly. He can feel how Seth’s heartbeat stutters. It’s undeniable perfection. Their worlds colliding and crashing into each other. There is no escape.

Seth’s orgasm comes crashing down on him—in screaming, clawing, crying, earthshaking waves. Roman has to look down at him, to not miss a thing. Seth is always so angelic when he falls apart. The entire universe must pause when this happens, because nothing surpasses this moment. Nothing. Glimmering, dazed eyes look up at him. “Roman, I-I…” nothing. Seth clamps down on his bottom lip, holding something back.

Roman says nothing. _He knows._

His lips meet Seth’s, softly. The universe collapses this time. This is too reverential, too beautiful—so much vulnerability. It’s floating in the air, entwining their souls. Roman silently agrees with Seth’s body—to pick up the pace. He pounds his best friend, their bodies conversing softly. The couch isn’t far from breaking—not with how hard and rough he’s going.

There’s something about Seth’s hoarse screams that gets to him. They sound like heaven. Roman goes rougher just to hear them—he’s violating Seth in the most pleasurable way possible. “Rome…it h-hurts so good,” a strangled moan leaves Seth.

“Because you’re mine, Seth. The only person you’re meant to spread those legs for is me.” Roman has no idea what’s gotten into him. He grips Seth’s hair, holds him in place for a vicious pounding. “And I’m going to show you. I want you to feel it,”  all of his dick slides into Seth, stretching him farther. He pounds a screaming Seth mercilessly. “You’re going to feel it, Seth. And then you’re going to take it—all of it.”

Doe eyes water, accompanied by a frantic nod. Seth’s hands rest on his shoulder—gaze locked onto Roman’s. Roman plunders his lips, masterfully working Seth’s body—blurring the lines between euphoria and pain. He’s balls deep inside Seth, connecting with him in a way that needs no words. What they’re doing transcends the physical— _it’s everything._

“You ready?” Roman asks, piercing gaze locked onto Seth’s.

“Yes,” it’s silent—Seth has no voice.

Roman holds Seth in place, shoots his load into his depths. He moves in hard uncoordinated thrusts, hand wrapped around Seth’s neck while devouring his lips. It’s passionate—setting the whole room alight with sensual sparks. Their souls are being consumed by each other. It’s wild fire—burning so fiercely that nothing could ever cool it down. Even the stars would be jealous of this.

Seth has his arms wrapped around him, holding onto him tightly. He’s kissing Roman's hair, near the tip of his ear. “I’ve missed you so much,” it’s a silent whisper.

Roman says nothing, trying to place his feelings. His chest is clenching painfully, body trembling from aftershocks. Roman kisses Seth’s shoulder, drawing out a pained moan from him as he pulls out of Seth’s rippling hole. Red-rimmed eyes meet his, Seth looks wrecked. Breathless. Flushed. “You okay?”

Seth nods, “I’ll b-be fine.”

Roman stares at the ceiling, arm wrapped around Seth’s inflamed body. He tries to ignore how Seth’s touches to his chest burn his skin. He doesn’t know what the hell Seth is doodling on his skin. Tilting his head to the side, he meets a swimming gaze. Before he can help himself, Roman’s lips press against a warm forehead. It draws a tiny sigh from Seth.

“I’m not gay,” Roman starts, feeling Seth tense in his arms. “I’m not,” he reiterates, looking into emotional eyes. “But I…don’t know what it is about you. I—want you in the worst way, man.  You’re—anytime I’m with you and the whole world makes sense. I don’t know…what that means. Jimmy says it’s love—I think I’m starting to believe him. I think I…love you, Seth.” His gaze is unwavering.

Seth bites his lip, Roman can’t suppress a groan. “I’m sorry,” it’s whispered breathlessly.

“As you should,” Roman replies, boyish grin on his face.

“I-I love you too, Roman.” Seth inches closer to him, cupping his cheeks. Their noses are touching, breaths mingling. “I’ve loved you since I was seven.”

“That’s a long time,” a kiss to Seth’s nose.

“Was always hoping—I guess. Sometimes I’d think you were too but then I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“It’s all in the past,” Roman closes his eyes, Seth’s tracing his face again—finding every hidden facet.

“Tell me again,” a whispered instruction.

“I love you,” Roman starts, trapping Seth beneath him. “I love you. I love—” an index finger touches his lips.

“Make love to me, show me how much.”

Roman smiles. He won’t argue with that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism and general reviews are welcome.


End file.
